


Falling For A Mail Ordered Bride

by FantasyNinja



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 82,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Anna is working very hard at her Father's gaming company and doesn't go out much. He notices this and orders her a mail ordered bride off the internet from Norway. Anna is against at first but they slowly get to know each other and the redhead slowly falls for her bride. Will Elsa get used to her new surroundings and to her new wife? G!p Anna





	1. Chapter 1

 

I do not like this. I do not like this at all. I know why I am what I am about do but I am not happy about this. I do not want to leave my family behind in Norway to live in new country with someone that I do not love. My name is Elsa and I am a mail ordered bride. I am marrying a complete stranger that I have not met before and I do not love who lives on the other side of the world. I am doing this because my family needs the money to survive in our dirt poor village. I do not want to leave my Father and baby brother behind but I have to find a way to support them if it means living with a disgusting bald man with a pot belly and grabby hands then I will do it. I need the money to get the food and medicine that they so desperately need. I hug and kiss my family goodbye for the last time. I just hope that my new husband will allow me to write back to my family to make sure that they are okay but I am not getting my hopes up. I was forced on to a plane and had to ride for several hours to arrive in America and I looked out of the window to see that this new country is nothing like home.

It is beautiful but it only makes me miss home even more. Arendelle is a dirt poor country and I did not have much but at least I had my family, hoping that Olaf will be okay with just Father now. I get off the plane and there are lots of people surrounding me. I never seen so many kinds of people in one place but I tried looking for who might be my husband or anyone that might be coming to get me. I smooth out the wrinkles in my light blue sundress that I was given at the agency. I was given a bath to clean all of the dirt and grime that was caked onto my skin over the years and I was thankful for the bath it was delightful. My platinum blonde hair has not been this clean in a long time and I think that I look presentable for the first time in years. I just hope my future husband will be pleased with my appearance and not send back to my village. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump as I turn around to see a tall man with a warm and kind smile on his face. He has shaggy red hair like the wind swept it to one side, sparking green eyes with a fatherly glint that reminds me of my own Father, and slightly tanned skin from being out in the sun for long periods of time. He seems very kind. I hope that he might be my husband but it could be an act to gain my trust and hurt me when no one is around.

“You must be Elsa” The man replied.

“Yes I am. You must be future husband… Mr. Smith I assume. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance” I said curtsying.

“Yes, I’m Mr. Smith but no need to be so formal and I am not your husband. You can just call me Ruben” Ruben said smiling kindly.

“O-Okay R-Ruben, when will meet my husband” I said nervously.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be introduced soon and why you come into the car and I’ll explain everything to you” Ruben said ushering out of the airport.

I brought a few things with me when I left. A few clothes almost all dresses to wear, a photograph of my family, a comb that once belonged to my Mother before she died to cancer, and a pair of flat shoes. Ruben opened the door of a new car that I have seen a few wealthy families in my village drive and I am a little hesitant getting the inside of the car dirty but the redhead man chuckles. He pushes me lightly towards the car and I get inside of it before he goes around it to get inside as well. The man drives down the road to where, I have not a clue. If this man is not my husband then who is. I have not meet him and I cannot help but curious of what man he might be. Will he be cruel and have his way with me? Will he kind and treat me kindly? It will be asking too much if my husband would be kind to me. I mean he is paying to have me cook, clean, and have his way with me if that is what he wants. I am not marrying for love but marrying someone that will be sending money to my family every month as long as I do not displease him. I do not wish to displease him at all because I do want to get problem and possibly have him hit me or hurt me.

“Elsa, I know that you know I ordered you through the agency and you are here to marry someone you don’t know, much less love but who you’re marrying isn’t a cruel person in the least. I think that you will become great friends and companions even possibly come to love each other” Ruben said keeping his eyes on the road.

I am not all sure about what Ruben is saying but I guess that I just have to wait and see. I am hoping for he is saying is true but who knows. My burning curiosity is getting the best of me and I just have to ask.

“What is he like? My husband I mean” I asked curious.

“Well your husband… more like your wife is good person with a good heart” Ruben said chuckling.

Wife? Did he say wife? I am supposed to be marrying a another woman. I have been taught that love is love and I have never been opposed to loving another woman but I have always pictured myself marrying a man that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with.

“She can be a bit childish and immature sometimes and stubborn as hell but she cares a lot about the people she loves. She is an honest person that wears her heart on her sleeve but has trouble in women department” Ruben said sighing.

“If you do not mind me asking, what does that have to do with me? Why am I here?” I asked confused.

“I want my daughter to have someone to look after her if anything happens to me and her Mother. I know that we won’t be around forever and Anna is gonna need someone to pull her back if she loses herself and that is where you come in. I know that is a lot to ask of you but please take care of my Anna for me” Ruben asked pleadingly.

  
I am not about all of this but I do not have a choice at all. I have to support my family somehow and it is either this or going back home in disgrace. I have to be a good to this Anna person or risk being sent back. I sigh as I steel myself to my resolve. I look at Ruben and this seems to please me as he continues to drive to who knows where. Please let her like me and not send me back.

* * *

I’m sitting in the middle of my living room in a beanbag chair in my apartment with a game controller to my PS4, testing another one of my Dad’s games and I have to say that the game is pretty good. The graphics are awesome and the bad guys gradually get more difficult to defeat as the game progresses. Oh before I forget and lose myself in the game, my name is Anna Smith and I am a professional game tester for my Dad’s company: Smith Gaming ©. I have been playing video games since I was 7 years old and picked up my first Gameboy advance and I was sold after that. I am one of those girls that prefer to play video games, playing sports and wrestling with the guys over playing with dolls, painting their nails or anything girl like that. I have always considered myself one of the boys because I grew up with most having guys for friends. I’ve always been a tomboy that my Mom didn’t know what to do with me. She’s tried to convert me and make me more girly but thank God it has stuck with me. I may like girls but it doesn’t mean I have to act like one.

Oh by the way, I have a dick in between my legs. I know, I know but I kid you not. I was born with it and I have to say it’s been trouble than it’s worth but we’re stuck together. I have considered having corrective surgery to get rid it when I turned 18 but I’m okay with being different. I mean I have gotten through 18 years with it being there so why not keep it. At 23 years old, I don’t mind being an intersex but it does make it hard to find a girlfriend. I would get least to have someone during the long, lonely nights alone and having someone to hold. To spend time snuggled up on the couch, watching Netflix or playing video games with. Ya know, the simple things in life but I guess that it’s not in the cards for me but that’s okay. I have a great family, good friends and an amazing job that lets me work from home and test video games before anyone else can. What more can I ask for? I hear someone knocking on my door and I pause my game to answer. I look through the peephole to see that it’s Kristoff, Eric, and Flynn and I see that they’re holding two large pizza boxes and a two liter of Mountain Dew. I open the door and allow them in. I have been through some with these three that I consider each one of them as the brothers that I never had. I have known Kristoff since I was 7 and we lived next to each other for he moved here. We become friends over our love for video games and just getting dirty for the sake of being filthy.

Our Moms hate it and had to give us so many bathes because of it. Flynn is actually my adoptive brother because he lost his parents after he was born and my parents really wanted a child before they made me. Flynn’s name is actually Eugene but goes by Flynn was obsessed with this book’s main character Flynn Ryder. Flynn and me got in so trouble back in the back causing trouble around the neighborhood even through we rarely got away with it. It was still fun to have the neighborhood dubbed as the Terrors of 15th Street. Eric is the last friend that I made and we didn’t mean until 7th grade of middle school. The brunette is like a shark in the water and just fast as one. He become the youngest captain of our high school at only 15 years old and he hasn’t changed because of it. When Eric become popular, he would rather hang out with his real friends instead of the popular crowd. I was grateful for that because I would hurt to lose such amazing friend like them. In high school, Kristoff had join the football team and Flynn hung out with the other delinquents but we managed to stay as we have when were younger. My high school experience would have really sucked if I didn’t have them to back me up.

“Hey Feisty Pants, how’s the game testing going?” Kristoff asked getting the pizzas down on my coffee table.

“I’m actually like this one but I’m barely halfway through it” I said shrugging.

“Dude, when’s the last time that you left your apartment?” Eric asked curious.

“Better yet, when’s the last time you cleaned your apartment. You’re worst than me and that’s saying a lot, kiddo” Flynn said shaking his head.

“I am not as bad as you” I said frowning.

“I beg to differ. Have you look around?” Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked around my apartment to see a bunch of my clothes scattered all of the place and I’m not sure if they’re all clean or not, empty candy wrappers and ramen noodles cups lining the countertop in my kitchen, and empty soda bottles and cans scattered everywhere. I can probably recycle those but maybe I should clean my apartment more often. It could be worse… or not. Maybe they have a point.

“Okay, okay I’m messy and I need to clean but I’ve been busy” I said throwing up my hands.

“Anna, you started on that game yesterday and in-between that you finish literally four days before. You had plenty of time to clean” Eric said flopping down on my couch.

“I’ve been lazy so sue me. What are you guys doing here anyways?” I asked grabbing a slice of pizza.

“What? We can’t come and visit our friend” Kristoff asked in a mock innocence.

“Of course you can but I doubt that’s why you’re here” I said smirking.

“No, we came to wish you a happy early birthday” Flynn said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

“Thanks guys” I said smiling.

“Any plans for the big B-day?” Kristoff asked un-pausing my game.

“My parents are planning a party for me and Dad said that he has a big surprise for me” I said shrugging.

“Any ideas what it is, kiddo?” Flynn asked curious.

“No clue, I was going to ask if you knew but I figure that Dad didn’t tell you because you can’t keep a secret”

“Oh my God, I gave away the secret one time and he holds it over my head for the rest of my life” Flynn said dramatically.

“Whatever it is, I just hope that he doesn’t go overboard with it” I said shaking my head.

Dad loves grand gestures and for him, it’s either go big or go home. I just hope that it’s not too bad and something that I could actually use. I prefer something simple and that’s gonna last. I am praying that he doesn’t go overboard and I am hoping that God is listening to me for once.

* * *

End of ch. 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day I am to met my intended and I am quite because I am going into this engagement partially blind as I have some as to what my future wife is like but that is only because Mr. Smith described her to me although I cannot be sure how accurate this description is. For all I know is that this Anna person is a great person in front of other while being a manipulative monster behind close doors as this is making me wish that Mother was here with me to guide me through but she is no longer of this world. She was a warm and kind-hearted woman with hair that would make the run envious that she would keep in an intricate bun, eyes of sapphire jewels, a brilliant smile who give the warmest hug that would warm me from my toes to the top of my head.

_I ran through the large crowd of people bare-footed as I searched for the one person that I am looking for with my single braid flapping in the wind when I turned the corner into the market place. I liked coming here because of Mother was always able to talk her way into getting the occasional loaf of fresh bread from the baker man and I would see the kids running after each other, laughing and playing with each other. I saw Mother talking with Doctor Weaseltown who’s the main doctor who everyone goes to when they’re sick but I don’t like him because he smelled funny and looks like a peacock as he’s too tough when he gives shots. She pleaded with him but he doesn’t look like he cared one way or another as his eyes glazes over for a moment. Mother has spoken to the doctor for a couple of weeks now about her cold but he has not done anything about it expect telling her to come back another when he is not busy before he goes inside, slamming the door in her face. I walked up to, tugging on the hem of her dress as she turned her attention towards me, smiling brightly as she scoops into her arms and kissed me on my forehead._

_“Hello, my precious butterfly”_

_“Mama, is the quack going to make you better?”_

_“Oh my, who taught you such language?” Mother asked shocked voice._

_“I heard father call him that when he was talking to one of his friends. He did not know that I was on the top step at the time” I said shrugging. “Mother, why did Father call the doctor that?”_

_“Your Father doesn’t think that Doctor Weaseltown is a very good doctor but he’s the only one in town that people with very little money can afford unfortunately. It doesn’t mean that he’s not a good doctor and you mustn’t call him that”_

_“I do not that he’s a very good doctor either cause he’s not very nice. He closed the door in you face and that’s very rude” I said crossing my arms._

_“You’re very right, my little butterfly but you mustn’t let it upset you. There are going to be a lot of people that are going do things to you that you don’t like but it doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t try to see things from their point of view nor getting to know.” Mother said smiling. “Sometimes people just don’t know how to express themselves and even fewer need a little time and patience to see their true selves._

_Do you understand?”_

_“I think so, Mother”_

_“Don’t worry, one day you’ll understand completely”_  
  
This is not what she envision for me but life is not fair as I have no choice in the matter which I am doing this to ensure my family’s survival but I wanted her to be here with me, to see me walk down the aisle with my intended in my white dress with Father and Olaf in their tuxes. My intended would standing at the alter, smiling at me lovingly as they held out their hand for me to take as father gives me away and we would say our heartfelt vows to each other, declaring our love before we share a kiss. That is what I wanted but now it will be a distant memory for me as I looked at myself in the mirror to see that I applied enough makeup to my face to cover the tear streaks under my eyes from crying. I hate that I have to give my dreams and my family for this person as I want to hate this person with every fiber of my being but I cannot bring myself to do so because it wouldn’t be right for me to hate someone that I never met. _Mother, please guide me through this. I need your help._

* * *

 

Today’s my birthday and I’m officially 24 years old. I’m pretty excited and nervous about this surprise that my Dad has been bragging that I will love for the last week or so. I just wish that he would freakin tell me what the heck it is already but he promise to reveal everything at the party. I’m in my apartment killing time until then by putting in some work on this game that I’m testing out. I’ve been at it for a few hours now and the game is infuriating yet addicting. The boss level is working on my ever-loving nerves but I can’t seem to stop playing. I take a quick swig of my can of Pepsi before throwing a special explosive at the boss destroying him and his minions. _Take that, you son of a bitch!_ I look at the digital clock built in the DVD system to see that it’s 7:45. _Fuck! I have 15 minutes to get to my parents’ place. Shit, Ma’s gonna kill me._

I scramble to my feet an race up to my room and take a quick shower. I can’t believe that I got up in my work that I didn’t notice the time flew by… okay I actually can. Video games can be so time consuming with a few minutes turning into a few hours or sometimes in my case a few days. I put on my clothes and thank God that I lay them out the night before getting dressed would’ve taken a lot longer than it should’ve. I give myself a quick once over and give myself a thumbs-up for appearance before grabbing my phone and keys. I race out of my apartment and lock the door behind me before going down to the parking garage, hopping in my Ford truck and started her up. She purrs like a kitten as I pull out of the garage and drives onto the street as I have 8 minutes to get to my parents’ house on time and not get chewed out by Mom about being on time and not letting ‘my work’ take over. I know that game testing isn’t something that she wanted me to pursue or spend all of my time on but this is what I love doing. It’s makes me happy and I wish that she could understand that but I doubt that it’s something that she will as I turn onto their street.

I can see a lot of cars parking up and down the street and on the next street as I parked in the driveway before killing the engine. I’m 5 minutes late which isn’t too bad and hopefully I can avoid a lecture at least for now. I hear the music bumping and people talking from inside of the home as I walked up the stairs onto the porch before using my key for the house to unlock the door. There’s a few of my Dad’s business partners along with their kids that I met before or grew up with and didn’t really talk to. I didn’t like talking to some of them because I have nothing in common with them except that our parents working together. Most of them live at home with their parents and servants, spending their parents’ money that they worked hard for on useless things that they’ll use once or maybe twice before moving on to the next interesting thing. _Like no thank you. Talk about spoiled kids. I rather work for my own money and save it for something that I’m gonna actually use._ My Dad instilled in me a sense of hard work and not spending money wastefully.

I know that Dad has a trust fund for me that’s enough for me to retire whenever I want to and live comfortably without having to work a day in my life but I like working. I like testing out games and making sure that everyone will be interested in them and want to play them. It’s been a dream job of mine and I’m living out the dream of playing video games to play against other gamers in competitions. It’s so worth it. I say hi to a few people before looking for Flynn or my parents and before I can even find them, I’m pulled into a bear hug from behind and lifted off of the ground. 

“Happy Birthday Anna” 

I looked over my shoulder to see that it’s my Uncle Kai as he sets me on the ground so I get a good look at me and give him a proper hug but he isn’t really my uncle but he might as well be. He’s been in my life for as long as I can remember, always let ride on his back and ride him like a horse as we play Ride ’Em Cowboys. Kai is my Dad’s oldest business partner who gave him the start up money for his company and he was always grateful because if it wasn’t for Kai that he wouldn’t be the man that he is today. Kai is one of the sweetest and hardest working men I have met besides Dad but he always made time for his wife Gerda and make sure that Flynn and me were doing okay. He’s like a second dad to my and Flynn, never missing a birthday, soccer game, video game competition, or holiday over the years.

“Hey Uncle Kai, I’m glad that you could make it” I said smiling.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss your birthday for anything” Kai said ruffling my hair. 

“So where’s Auntie Gerda?” I asked curious.

“She’s in the kitchen with your Mom and the other women, waiting on you to show up” Kai said sipping on his beer. 

“Oh Jesus, I don’t know if I can handle my Mom and her friends. Auntie Gerda yes, Mom’s friends no. They’re like cackling hens and they always asking me when I’m gonna get married” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Sorry kiddo, you know how they are. Why do you think I’m out here and not in there?” Kai asked chuckling.

“Because you’re scared of them and you know that they’ll talk your ear off” I said smirking. 

“I‘m scared but they will talk my ear off. You know that I could always throw in the lion‘s den if I wanted to” Kai said smirking smugly.

“No, you wouldn’t. I‘m your favorite niece” I said shaking my head.

“You’re my only niece” Kai said amused. 

“And that’s why I’m your favorite. You wouldn’t happen to know what my Dad got me for my birthday, would you?” I asked curious. 

“Ruben knew that you would try to get information out of me about your surprise and he swore me to secrecy. I can’t tell you anything and I will not crack” Kai said shaking his head. 

“Unlike all the other times that you didn’t crack” I said raising an eyebrow. 

I am sorry but my Uncle can’t keep a secret for the life of him. All you have to do is stare at him with a raised eyebrow and your arms crossed for a few seconds and he sings like canary. It’s how I find out about all of my Christmas and birthday presents over the years. My Dad should know by now not to tell Kai anything that I would want to know about. He can’t lie and it had come in handy on several occasions especially when my parents try to hide things from me and my brother. 

“Kai, you know that you can‘t lie”

“Yes, I can and I can keep a secret. You will not break me this time. I am an immovable rock” Kai said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh really?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

I see my uncle’s lip trembling as he tries to look pass me. I know that he isn’t gonna last longer as his body starts to shakes as he bites his lip to keep the secret to himself. It won’t be much longer now and Kai opens his mouth to say something when someone calls my name. Goddamn! I was close! My uncle sighs in relief when my Auntie Gerda walks over towards me with a smile on her face. 

“Hi Auntie Gerda” I said hugging her. 

“Happy Birthday. Oh my goodness, you’ve gotten more beautiful every time I see you.” Gerda said taking my face into her hands.

“You see that every time you see me and I’m pretty sure that I haven’t changed much since the last time you seen me” I said laughing slightly. 

“I still think that you‘re a beautiful young woman. Your Mother has been looking for you” Gerda said smiling. 

“She’s still in the kitchen with her friends?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes” 

“I’m good out here” I said leaning against the wall. 

“Her friends aren’t that bad, you know” Gerda said putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“No, they’re worse” Kai and me said in agreement.

“Just go in there and say hello, Anna” Gerda said pushing me towards the kitchen. 

I pouted slightly as my aunt makes a ’shooing’ motion with her hands at me, sighing dejectedly before moving through the crowd. I might as well get this out of the way now instead of having to do it later but I rather not do this at all. I walked into the kitchen to find my Mom Allison with her friends laughing about something and drinking red wine. Great, I have to deal with slightly drunken women. Normally this would be a good thing if was other women and not friends with my Mom. My mom looks at me with a smile on her face and gets up from the table to hug me.

“The birthday girl has finally decide to grace us with her presence” Mom said jokingly.

“How old are you now, child?” Lady Tremaine asked snobbishly. 

“24 and before you ask, no I’m not seeing anyone” I said slipping that in. 

“Do you not think that it is time for you set down those childish video games and settle down with someone?” Grimhilde asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I’ll settle down when I find someone that I want to spend the rest of my life” I said folding my arms over my chest. 

“There is no need to get so defensive, Anna. We are only saying that you are young and you should find someone” Mom said sympathetically. 

“Mom, I told you before that I have been busy with work and I’m not interested in finding someone right now. I’ll find someone when I’ll find someone and not when you want me to” I said walking out of the kitchen.

 _This is why I hate being around Mom and her friends._ I love Mom with all of my heart but I wish that she would stop pressuring me to find someone cause I’ll date someone when I’m good and ready and not because I have to. I’ll find love eventually but I like how my life is at the moment and I don’t plan on changing it anytime soon. I search the party for Kristoff and Eric and quickly find me in the game room with a few of the other adults my age. I see that Ariel is here and she‘s blatantly flirting with the former swim captain and I notice the former female swimmer’s six older sisters are here as well but they’re look bored. I could never remember all of their names but I know that they start with A which is a little weird. Who names all their kids with the same letter? Seriously, who thinks like that?! I see Flynn trying to flirt with all of them and failing miserably but I give him points for trying. I see Kristoff playing on the pinball machine while trying to explain it to Merida who’s from Scotland if I remember correctly as I met her 2 years ago and she’s pretty cool even through we don’t talk to each other much as she’s pretty into archery.

Cinderella and Aurora are talking to each other about makeup and other girly things that I could care less about while I had to go to school with them and they were major bitches. They would pick on me and call me names. I know that they’re only here because their Dads are business partners with my Dad and they wouldn’t be here voluntarily although I wouldn’t want them here no ways. I got enough of them in high school and I would rather not see them for the rest of my life if I could help it. Then there’s Charming and Philip who are major assholes/pretty boys and are so full of themselves especially Charming since he can’t walk passed a mirror without looking at himself in it. Talk about being a narcissist. Marry the mirror if you love it so much. I have a feeling that he would if it wasn’t illegal. Least I think it’s illegal. Flynn looks over at me and walks over towards me, much to the other redhead’s sister’s relief. My brother must have been working her nerves with pickup lines. When will he learn that they don’t work on girls’ with half a brain. 

“Hey kiddo, you made it” Flynn said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. 

“Like I would miss out on my birthday party. I see that you already got started on hitting on the girls” I said snickering. 

“Yeah but I think that I‘m wearing down at least one of them” 

“If you say so, Bro but I don’t think so” I said shaking my head. 

“It hurts to know that you doubt my skills” Flynn said holding his chest in mock hurt. 

“I’m sure that it does. Have you seen Dad? I want to see what my surprise is already” I said rubbing my hands together.

“I’m not sure where he is but I’m sure that he’ll find you when the time comes. And with that, if you need me, please don’t because I’m gonna be working my smolder on those fine women over there” Flynn said walking smoothly towards the girls.

I chuckle a little as I shake my head at my brother. If it’s one thing that he is, it’s persistent. I say to Eric and Ariel as I make my way over towards the pinball machine where Kristoff and Merida are at. 

“Hey guys” I said smiling. 

“Hey Feisty Pants, happy birthday” Kristoff said hugging me. 

“Thanks” I said hugging back.

“Happy Birthday lass” Merida said patting me on the back. 

“Thank you Merida, having fun?” I asked curious.

“Yeah, your friend is trying to beat my score on the pinball machine but he’s failing miserably” Merida said smugly.

“You wont be so smug for long” Kristoff said glaring at her.

“Whatever you say lad, whatever you say” Merida said dismissing him with a wave of her hand. 

I watch them go back and forth as Kristoff tries to raise his score. It was about 20 minutes when I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turn to see that it’s Dad and he motions with his head for me to follow him. I raise an eyebrow at him but follow him to his study that’s not too far in the house but it’s soundproofed so it keeps the noise of the party out. Dad opens the door for me to walk in first and I see that there’s a blonde woman around my age with stunning blue eyes and a slim figure but has nice sized boobs. Her platinum blonde is in a single French braid with a blue butterfly clip on the left side of her head. The girl… no the woman looks at me with wide eyes and quickly stands up on her feet. Who is this girl? Why is she here? I never seen her before in my life. Is she one of my dad’s associates daughter? Dad walks into the study and closes the behind before standing in between me and the blonde woman.

“Um hi” I said giving her a slight wave. 

“Hello, my name is Elsa. It is a pleasure to meet you” Elsa said curtsying. 

“Nice to meetcha too, I’m Anna. Not to be rude but what’s going on here, Dad?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“You know how I said that I had a surprise for you. Here it is” Dad said smiling. 

“You’re giving me the study?” I asked confused.

“No, I’m not giving you the study. I’m giving you Elsa” 

I look over my shoulder, waiting for someone to say that you‘ve been punk‘d or something but nothing happened. I looked at my Dad like he looks his mind or been replaced with a look alike. He can‘t be serious. I know that he can‘t be serious. This has be some kind of a joke. There‘s no way that he would be giving me a person. It‘s obvious that Elsa’s smoking hot and I wouldn’t mind having her on my arm but she must be in on this joke. If this is a joke then it’s not very funny. 

“Say what now?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Well I know that you have working pretty hard with all the game testing and you don’t go out a lot like someone your age should. I know you’re pretty awkward person so I ordered a mailed ordered bride from this agency online” Dad said rubbing the back of his neck. 

_Can’t believe him. I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE HIM! WHRE DOES HE GET OFF BUYING SOMEONE OFF THE INTERNET LIKE THIS! I don’t need a wife, let alone forcing to marry me who doesn’t love me. It’s not right and I’m gonna force some poor girl into a loveless marriage, making the both of us miserable as hell. I don’t know what to say next because I couldn’t say anything._ The next thing I saw was looking up at the ceiling and hearing my Dad calling my name before everything went black. Ugh, my head freaking hurts like hell. What the hell happened? One minute, I’m standing in Dad’s study then the next I’m lying on the damn floor. I feel my head being lifted and now something soft’s under it. It feel really good and it smells like lavender. If I can just stay in this moment for awhile, it would be all good in the hood. If only things were that simple. Everything in the half hour flashed before my eyes, now I know I am and how I got here. _I cannot freaking believe that he would do something like this to me. I mean what the fuckin hell, man!_

 _Out of all the things that Dad could’ve given me for my birthday…. It had to be a person. A living, breathing person. Does he think that I’m so pathetic that I needed him to go out pay for a mail ordered bride? OFF THE FUCKIN INTERNET! I know that it’s been awhile since the last thing that I’ve been a date but I’ve been hella busy. Just because I work a lot does mean that I need help from my Dad in the love department. Did he even think I had a reason for being single for so long? Most girls ain’t into other girls with a dick in-between their legs. Even if they were, they would be only satisfying their curiosity about being with a freak. They wouldn’t want to pursue a relationship with me and I rather not try to satisfy someone’s curiosity, only to get my heart broken._ I barely put the pieces back together the last time that I went out a date. Just let say that it didn’t end well for me and I swore that I would never put myself in that kind of situation ever again. I’m very selective of who I decide to date and/or sleep with. _What the hell was going through Dad’s head when he remotely thought that this was good idea?_

 _If she’s a bride, doesn’t that mean I’ll have to marry her. God, what the hell am I gonna do? I mean Elsa is very beautiful girl and it’s obvious that she can get anyone she wants regardless of gender. Does Dad even know she’s even into girls or not? I guess that it won’t really matter what she wanted since she was ordered off of the internet. This really doesn’t sit well with me. I mean their forcing girls into loveless marriages. How I even know if this girl isn’t a gold-digger or on drugs? For all I know, she could be crazy in the head and kill me in my sleep in a fit of rage. Shit happens and I don’t wanna today. I have the rest of my life ahead and there’re things that I want to do before then. I smell something… funky. It smells…. Like… Flynn’s dirty socks._ I jolted forward and nearly hit my head again on something else as my vision is somewhat blurry so I rub them so my eyes would focus. I looked around to see Uncle Kai on one knee in front of me with a balled up soc in his hand with a nervous smile on his face. Dad is standing behind him with a worried expression on his face and I glare at him hard causing him to flinch under my gaze. Before he could even open his mouth to explain or talk his way out of this, I beat him to the punch. 

“What the hell, Dad?! How could you do this to me?! I am so pathetic that you to find a wife for me. Off the goddamn internet. Do I so desperate that you had to do this?!” I asked angrily. 

“Anna, just calm down” Kai said trying pacify me. 

“And you fucking know about this shit! And you didn’t tell me about it! Out of all the things you couldn’t keep a secret about, this is the one thing that you decide to keep your mouth shut about! Seriously Kai!” I said turning on him. 

Normally it takes a lot to piss me and I mean A LOT but this isn’t the thing I can overlook or get over. I don’t know if I can forgive them for doing this to me but at least they had the decency to look guilty and shame at what they did. I don’t know if they feel guilty for doing it in the first place or because they thought they were doing me a favor or whatever. This is a lot to take in all at once cause I’m having mixed emotions about this but the more dominant ones are anger and hurt. I’m angry because they think so lowly of me to not to be able to find a girlfriend on my own and I’m hurt because I’m finally seeing what they truly think of me now, that I’m a lonely freak that they feel compiled to fix. This is my Dad and Uncle Kai when they look at me and it only hurts that I’m only seeing this now. I shouldn’t have been so naive to think otherwise. 

“A-Anna please l-listen to me” Dad pleaded. 

“Why should I? I’m right, ain’t I? I’m just a pathetic, lonely freak to needs to be fixed to you” I said through the angry tears.

“Anna, I swear that isn’t what I think of you. You are my daughter and I love you with all of my heart. I don’t care if you’re normal or not, I would love you regardless and I didn’t get Elsa because I think you’re a freak or pathetic. I swear to you that this isn’t it” Dad said sitting in front of me.

“I… I don’t know what to believe” I said shaking my head. 

“Have I ever lied to you?” Dad asked taking my face in his hands. 

“No” 

“Haven’t I been honest with you?”

“Yes” 

“We always been buddies since you were born. Haven’t I made sure that you were showered in love?” Dad asked smiling through watery tears. 

“Y-Yes” I said with a nod. 

“Then believe that I didn’t do this to hurt you. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing but… I’m sorry that it made you question my love for you” Dad said resting his forehead against mine. 

“It’s okay and… I’m sorry for overacting and for the things that I said. I’m sorry, Uncle Kai. I didn’t mean it” I said looking at Kai.

“I know that you didn’t and I still love you, kiddo. Who else will sneak me the good food when your Aunt decides to put me on those ridiculous diets of hers” Uncle Kai said patting me on the back. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to talk about me sneaking those In-N-Out burgers. You’re gonna have to buy me one for all of this for the next three months” I said smirking evilly.

“Ugh fine but we’re good now?” Uncle Kai asked sighing. 

“Yeah, we’re good. Did you wash that sock? It stinks to high heaven” I said scrunching up my nose. 

“It’s not mine. It’s Flynn and this thing is potent” Uncle Kai said chuckling a little.

“That explains so much” I said shaking my head.

“I think that you should talk to Elsa, Anna” Dad said grabbing my attention.

“Ugh, do I have to? How do you know that she’s not some serial killer that’ll kill me when I least expect it?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I am sure that she isn’t a serial killer and you could always ask herself” Dad said chuckling. 

“Like she would tell me the truth” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Well if she wanted to kill, she could’ve done it while you were out cold on the floor” Dad replied. 

I open my mouth to retort that but nothing was coming out cause he has a point. If she really wanted to kill then she could’ve when I was knocked and I wouldn’t have seen it coming. Or she’s bidding her time to do it. I need to stop watching so many slasher movies. It’s making me paranoid of everything and everyone. I’m snapped out of my tights by the sounds of my Dad’s snickering, smacking him on the shoulder as I glare at him. It’s a general fear to be weary of people that you don’t know all that well. Elsa could be a killer and she would be my wife. If I end up dead in my bathtub then it would be Dad’s fault that I died a few days after my 24th birthday. 

“If you’re so worried then get to know her and see if she’s a serial killer or not” Dad said playfully rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, where is she?” I asked sighing.

“She’s right behind you. You had you head in her lap for the last few minutes now” Dad said smirking.

I instantly froze. Shit! She heard everything that I just said. Fuck! Fuck! Fuckiety Fuck-Fuck! I am so screwed. I know that she’s gonna be pissed and yell at me for calling her a serial killer but in my defense, I didn’t know that she was in the room. I slowly turned to come face to face with a pair of artic blue eyes staring back at me with a look of pure innocence… and sadness? Why would she be sad? Why do I want to take her in my air and hug the sadness out of her? Weird. I feel a little uncomfortable with the blonde being so close to me so I scoot back a little. 

“L-Look I’m s-sorry about calling you a s-serial killer and stuff” I said rubbing the back of my neck.

“It is understandable. You do not know me all that well and I can see how you thought the worst of me but I can assure you that I am not a serial killer or anything of that like” Elsa replies. 

“Um okay if you say. So where you from?” I asked curious.

“I am from Arendelle, Norway. It is a small and poor village” Elsa said smiling sadly. 

There it is again! That sad look and this feeling of wanting to take her in my arms to make her world better. Why am I feeling like this? I don’t get it. Is Arendelle really that bad? Did something happen there that made her sad? I doubt the blonde would tell me if I asked her.

“How old are you?”

“I will turn 25 on the 21st of December” Elsa answered politely. 

An older woman. Me likely. What the hell? Where the hell did that come from? Thank God I didn’t say that out loud or that would be really embarrassing. Before I could ask my next question, there’s a knock on the door. It opens itself to reveal my Mom as she walks into the room. She’s about to say something but it doesn’t make it past her lips when she notices Elsa and me sitting on the floor and how close we are. 

“Anna, who’s your friend? She is cute” Mom gushed.

I face-palm myself as I shake my head at her while Elsa looks nervously at the floor as her face turn a light pink. Dad chuckles as he wraps his arm around his wife’s waist and kisses her on the cheek as I gag at the display of affection between them cause the last thing that I want to see is my parents being affectionate with each other. I just fainted, I don’t need to throw up less than 10 minutes later. 

“Mom, this is Elsa. Elsa, my mom” I said introducing the both of them. 

“Hello Mrs. Smith, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance” Elsa said holding out her hand. 

“Oh my goodness, so polite. This one is definitely a keeper, Anna. Where did you find this one?” Mom asked smiling.

“I didn’t, Dad did. You wanna tell her Dad or do you want me to?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“What is she talking about, Ruben?” Mom asked looking at Dad with a confused expression.

“Hehe well you see. The thing is… Elsa is Anna’s birthday present. She’s a mail ordered bride that I ordered off the internet” Dad said laughing nervously. 

Mom blinks once then twice. A blank look forms her face before looking at me with a sickening sweet smile replaces it. Uh-oh, I know that look. I have seen plenty times and it has been directed at Dad and Flynn plenty of times. It’s been aimed at me a few times and I know that Dad is in deep shit. 

“Anna, will you excuse your Father and I for a few moments?” Mom asked in evenly calm voice. 

“Anna, don’t leave” Dad said shaking with fear.

“Dad, it was nice knowing you. Stick your head between your legs and kiss your balls goodbye. Deuces!” I said grabbing Elsa’s hand.

I quickly walked out of there with Uncle Kai trailing behind us. Kai shakes his head before returning to his and Dad’s business partners in the living room. I can’t say that I feel sorry for ditching my Dad like that but he deserves it. I know that Mom is chewing him for what he did. I’m not sure what’s gonna happen between Elsa and me but I might as well enjoy the rest of my birthday and worry about it tomorrow. 

“Um Anna”

“Yeah”

“Is Mr. Ruben going to be okay with your Mom? She seems a little upset about me being a mail ordered bride” Elsa said stopping in the middle of the hallway. 

“He’ll be fine and my Mom isn’t upset about you being a mail ordered bride. It has nothing to do with you, just how you got here. Don’t worry” I said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Elsa looks up at me for a second before giving me a small smile and I feel my heart skip a beat but I shook it off. We walked into the game room to find Flynn getting slapped by all of Ariel’s sister one by one causing me to flinch at every slap that my brother received and I know that he stuck his foot in his mouth once again. They walked away from him and towards the door that I just walked through. I quickly stepped aside to get out of their way incase they decide to slap me too. They looked at me for a second then at each other and nodded. 

“Happy Birthday Anna. Thank goodness that you turned out good unlike your brother” Attina: the oldest of the sister said glaring at Flynn.

“Um thanks I guess” I said unsure of how to respond to that. 

Each sister gives me a kiss on the cheek as they pass. I don’t know why they kiss me but I’m not complaining. Ariel sighs before she gives Eric a hug and a kiss on the cheek before following her sisters. The redhead swimmer walks up to me with a smile on her face.

“Thanks for inviting me, Anna. Happy Birthday” Ariel said hugging. 

“No problem” I said hugging her.

I can see the huge smile on Eric when Ariel kissed him. I’m glad that he’s making progress with his girl. Flynn walks over towards me with a deflated look on his face as he tries to glare but it made him look even more miserable and pitiful. I told him to stop but nooooo he didn’t wanna listen and he slapped. Six times. By six different. All under 10 seconds. That’s a new record for the self proclaimed ladies man.

“How is it that I get slapped by six different women and yet they kissed by the same women? I just don’t get it” Flynn said pondering what he did wrong. 

“Because maybe I try to be nice to them without having an ulterior motive. Just a thought” I said sarcastically. 

“That can’t be it. It has be something else that I’m not seeing” Flynn said shaking his head.

“Oh brother” I said face-palmed myself. 

“Hey Anna, who’s the girl?” Eric asked curious.

“Guys, this is Elsa. Elsa, that’s my idiot of a brother Flynn, my best friends Eric and Kristoff. Merida is the redhead that’s with him” I said introducing them. 

I’m gonna explain the situation to them once Aurora and Cinderella are gone cause I don’t need to hear their snaky comments about my love life. Can’t to give them any ammo against me. Elsa shyly says hi to them as she holds onto my bicep. With her being this close to me, I can feel her perfume and its… lavender. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you got a girlfriend, Sis? I would have told Mom and Dad” Flynn said slapping me on the back. 

“They already know that she‘s here, Flynn” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Good work, Anna. She’s cute. It‘s nice to meet you, Elsa” Eric said smiling. 

“Oh please like the tranny could pull someone remotely hot. She’s probably in it for the money” Aurora said rolling her eyes. 

“Or she has a freak fetish and is trying to get it out of her system with the first freak that she could find” Cinderella said laughing like a hyena.

I try not to let the crap they say get to me but sometimes it really hurts. I know that I‘m not as strong as I let people believe that I am. I know that I‘m an intersex and my life is already enough with people like them giving me shit about it. I try to swallow about the lump that’s formed in my throat as I try to let things effect me. 

“It is not very nice to make fun of others who are different. I assume that either of you know Anna very well to make such rude and offensive comments. I am not in a relationship with Anna because of her money or because I have a freak fetish as you so eloquently put it. I do not see either of you with a date on your arm so I think you have no ground to judge my girlfriend for having a date” Elsa said coolly. 

_Damn! That was fuckin hot._ Cinderella and Aurora are looking pretty stupid and gob smacked right now. They walked away with their noses in the air and in a huff. Eric and Kristoff were holding their stomachs as they laugh heartily. Merida looked impressed with my ‘girlfriend’ and Flynn looked proud as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. 

“Damn Sis, you sure know how to pick ’em” Flynn said smirking. Elsa turned to me with a concerned look on her face. 

"Are you okay, Anna? I was not too out of line, was I?” Elsa asked uncertain.

“Hell no! Elsa, I‘m impressed. No one has ever stood up for me like that. Thank you” I said grinning. 

“You are most welcomed” Elsa said smiling. 

The rest of us that are still left in the game room crowded around the flat screen TV to play some online COD which Elsa is amazed by. I guess living in a industrial country has its perks as I try to explain the game to the blonde who really doesn’t get it and she seemed a little distraught by it. I told her that we have plenty of time for her to get it. We continue playing until I feel a weight shift on my shoulder. I look to see that Norwegian had fallen asleep and using my shoulder as a pillow. I take a better look at her to take her beauty. Her long blonde lashes hiding her amazingly blue eyes, her flawless porcelain skin, her shapely legs, her breasts that currently moving up and down with every breath that she is taking. 

“Hey guys, it’s getting late and I think that I’m gonna take Elsa home” I said taking the sleeping blonde in my arms. 

“Okay sis, happy birthday” Flynn said smiling.

“Thanks Bro” I said nodding.

I take Elsa into my arm and carry to my car as it took me longer to get to my truck with all of the people in the living room but I managed before settling the blonde in the passenger’s seat and buckled her up without waking her. I make it to the other side and get inside, pulling out of my parents’ driveway and drive towards my apartment. It has definitely been a… interesting day to say the least. I’m not completely sure what I’m gonna do with the sleeping woman next to me but I just wanna get home and sleep. It’s not long before I reach my apartment and I carry Elsa out of the truck, opening the door before closing it with my foot. I take the bride to my bedroom and place her under the covers before pulling them up to her chin. I don’t know if she brought any clothes before she left her country but I guess we’ll have to go clothes shopping if she didn’t and I guess that I could use some more clothes anyways. I go through my drawers and grab some clothes to sleep in before changing in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom in a plain t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants before going through my hall closet for a blanket. I grab a pillow before walking into the living room and turn the couch into a makeshift bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a long ass day.

* * *

End of ch. 2   



	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I’m awaken by this… this wonderful smelling aroma and it’s smells like bacon. I sniff the air and it does smell like the good kind of bacon which is the frying kind. I sniff the air some more until I gracefully fell on the floor face first, entangle in my heavy green blanket, rubbing my aching head as I untangle myself. _Why am I smelling bacon? I’m not in the kitchen and I know that I can’t cook worth a damn. So who’s cooking bacon? A better question is why are they in my kitchen and are they willingly to share some of that bacon they’re making._ I grab my baseball bat that I have hidden under the coach as I carefully creep into the kitchen with my weapon in hand, ready to defend myself and to beat the shit out of someone. I come face to face with an unexpected but nice view. I see that it’s Elsa and she’s facing away from me as she could cooks over my kitchen stove as my eyes racks over her body as I take in her appearance. My bride’s wearing one of my old high t-shirt that has been a little too baggy on me but she’s rocking it.

It barely her ass which is very nicely by the side and I get a good looking her pink panties. My not-so-little friend twitches in appreciation. I traces the back of her creamy yet shapely legs and I wonder what they would feel like wrapped around my waist as I’m… No Anna! No! No, sexualizing Elsa. She’s a person… a very sexy person. No! I shouldn’t be thinking about her in that way. It’s not like she’s here by choice and even if she was, she wouldn’t want to be with a freak like you. Elsa would rather be with a man who could treat like a real woman. I sigh in resignation at the truth to my thoughts. There’s no way that Elsa would want to be with me if she had a choice in where she was being sent to. Beside even she did, she’s only in it for the money and nothing less. It’s like the bride could love me even if I was normal but I’m not and I’ll never will be. I lower the bat in my hands only to caught off guard when I feel something touching my bat-less hand causing me to jump, seeing that it’s Elsa with an adorable confused look on her face so close to me. I feel my cheeks burning as I take a step back to some space between us but I couldn’t get very far with the bride‘s hand around my own. 

“Are you okay, Anna? You seem quite sad about something” Elsa asked concerned. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine. What are you doing?” I asked curious.

“I made you breakfast. I did not know what you like to eat so I made a little bit of everything. Come sit” Elsa said gently pulling on my hand.

She bring me to the table, making me sit down. I see that there’s oatmeal with little bits of blueberries and strawberries in it, toast, hash-browns, bacon, sausages, and pancakes stacked up so high that it’s unbelievable. How long was this girl awake? I know that I can be a pretty heavy sleeper sometimes but this is crazy. I look at blue eyed woman with an amazed look on my face as she ducks her face with her hands laced together in front of her. 

“Is… Is this okay?” Elsa asked nervously. 

“You did all of this… for me?” I asked surprised. 

“Y-Yes, it is something that someone for their sufficient other” Elsa said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Thanks but I don’t think that I’ll be able to eat of all this by myself. You’ll have to eat it with me” I said smiling. 

“That is quite alright, Anna. I am not very hungry” Elsa said shaking her head. 

Before I could say anything, a loud grumble is heard and Elsa’s cheeks turn a bright pink. I chuckle as I rest my chin on the palm of my hand with a smug smirk on my lips.

“It seems that your stomach disagrees with you. Come on Elsa, I know that you’re hungry and I want you to eat with me” 

“It is okay, Anna. I can eat later. I have much to do around the apartment that I have to get started on” 

“Like what?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I have to sweep and mop the floor, clean the dishes, vacuum up the living room, get started on the laundry and so much more. Your apartment is quite a mess” Elsa said frowning slightly.

It’s true that my apartment is a mess but I rarely have people over except for Flynn and the guys but I’m mostly the only one here plus I’ve been busy working on testing this really cool games but I could be a little bit more clean. I can’t let the bride clean up my mess, I wouldn’t feel right about making a mess and having her clean. 

“You don’t have to do that right this moment. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you need to eat in order to keep up your strength” I said knowingly. 

Before Elsa could even protest, I grab her wrist and pull her closer to me. She falls into my lap, wrapping one arm firmly around her waist to steady her. The bride rests her hands on my shoulders as she looks me in the eyes with a doe-eyed expression. I have no idea what the hell am I doing or why I’m doing whatever this is but I’m just gonna roll with it. I grab a piece of the hash-browns and bring it up to the bride’s lips for to eat. She looks at me with those expressive blue eyes of her and I can tell that she’s confused about what’s going on. Elsa looks at the hash brown hesitantly before wrapping her plump pink lips around the food as well as my fingers. I don’t know if she’s trying to be seductive or not but the way her lips sucks on my finger is fucking hot as hell and I feel myself twitch at where else I want her lips to be. _Oh God, how much of a pervert am I? I need to get my head out of the gutter before something happens._ The bride chews on the fried potato before swallowing it. She gets off of my lap then occupies the seat adjacent from me as we eat in rather awkward silence until all of the food is gone and I’m too full to move.

 _Damn this girl can cook. If she keeps cooking like this, I’m gonna need bigger clothes soon. I don’t mind getting chubby if I get to eat like this everyday. Even I should get more exercise if I start gaining too much. I wonder how Dad stays fit with how much Mom cooks. Maybe I should ask him about that later._ I looked over to see Elsa washing the dishes before reaching over for something causing the t-shirt to rid up with her ass on full display for me to see. My eyes widen as my mouth goes desert dry and my dick coming to life in my sweatpants. Oh come on, now isn’t a good time for me to get hard. I tried to think of anything to make my erection down. Naked grandmas, dead puppies, Flynn in a tight ass speedo. When I thought it was going down, I risked looking over at the blue eyed woman to see her bending over to pick up a piece of paper and I’m back to being hard again. Now I know that she’s doing this on purpose. She’s purposely doing stuff to turn me on. 

“Anna, are you okay?” Elsa asked facing me. 

“Y-Yeah” I said covering my boner with my hands. 

“Then why do you look really uncomfortable with your hands over your lap?” Elsa asked innocently.

“N-No p-particular reason. J-J-Just stay over okay” I said nervously.

Elsa stared at me with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised before it clicked in her head. Her cheeks turn a bright pink before wringing her hands together. Oh god, she’s figure it out. I would if I can disappear into a hole into the ground and never come the fuck out ever again. The older woman walks over towards me before getting in-between my legs and my hands apart. My erection is staring her in the face and I don’t think my face can get anymore red than it already is. What the hell is she doing? 

“Looks quite uncomfortable. As your wife, it is my duty alleviate any sexual frustrations that you may have” Elsa said looking up at me innocently. 

“Elsa, you don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with. I know that I’m not a normal woman but I wouldn’t force you to have sex with me if you don’t want to if even you are my wife” I said pushing the chair back. 

“But Anna-” 

“No Elsa, you’re a person before you’re my wife and I refuse to force myself on you” I said getting up.

I quickly go to the bathroom and rub one out before getting dressed. I don’t know if this is gonna work out. I want Elsa to think I’m gonna use her as my sex slave because I have a hard-on. I couldn’t do that to anyone especially to the bride because she deserves the respect that any other woman should get in a marriage even if it is a loveless one. I… I need to clear my head but I can’t stay in the apartment with the blonde here. I grab my keys and walk out of the front door before getting into my truck. _Why? Just why? Why is this happening to me? Why is the question that I keep on asking myself? I don’t understand why all this is happening or why Elsa had to go do what she did but I do understand she feel obligated to take care of me because that’s why she was sold for but does she really think that I would force myself on her._ I’m not that kind of person nor would I ever be that kind of person because it’s not who I am. I know that the bride is gonna be my wife someday or until I find someway out of this predicament that we’re in because I don’t know if I can live with myself for making the both of us miserable with this loveless marriage that is to come.

I do want us to be friends at least until I can find a way out of this because I don’t want the older woman to be miserable and do things that she doesn’t have to. I admit that Elsa is a very attractive woman and I would give anything to have someone like her love me for me, not because she was brought to do so. I’ve driving around for hours, trying to clear my head of all these conflicting thoughts but all of them bring me back to the source: Elsa. I know that it’s not the bride’s fault that this is happening and she deserves a much happier life than this because she’s been nothing but sweet the whole time she’s been here. I mean she cook me breakfast and it was delicious plus it’s a nice change of pace to eating microwave Hot Pockets.

The bride shouldn’t have to take care of me because she should be the one taken care of because I don’t know what she’s been through before coming to live with me. The look that she had on her face when she talked about Arendelle says it all… well not all of it but I think I have inkling of what it’s like there. Maybe there’s a way for us to get marry but also for Elsa to stay in the country but what if she doesn’t want to stay here per se but go back to Arendelle. I want to help the bride in any way that I can because it’s the least that I can do but I don’t have a chance to think of a solution when my phone starting loudly. I looked at it to see that it’s my Dad before picking it up and putting it on speaker because I‘m not getting a ticket for talking on my phone. 

“Hey Dad, what’s up?” 

“Anna, where the heck are you? You were supposed to give our feedback on that game I gave you last week and when I went to your apartment, you weren’t there. Elsa’s worried sick about you” Dad said frowning. 

“Sorry Dad, I forgot about that but you’ll have my feedback tomorrow morning. Why is she worried about me?” I asked confused. 

“She said that you up and left without a word this morning and hasn’t seen you since. What in the world is going on with you two? I thought that you were getting along” 

“Did um she say why I-I left?” I asked nervously. 

“No but I know what you would just leave without telling someone where you were going. Do you wanna tell me what’s going on or do I have ask Elsa myself?” Dad asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Dad, the reason that I left so suddenly is because… Elsa gave me a boner and she offered to help me out. I told her that she didn’t have to but she told me that it was her duty as my wife to get relieved of my sexual frustrations and I freaked out” I said as my voice got smaller and smaller as I spoke.

The line went quiet for a few second before something along lines of skin hitting skin loudly. _Why is he so quiet? Was it something that I said? Did Dad just face-palm at me?_ He lets out what sounds like an annoyed sigh. 

“Really Anna? Is that all?” 

“What do you mean is that all? Dad, I don’t want Elsa to think that she‘s only here to cook, clean and have sex with me. You know that I couldn’t do that to anyone especially to her. It‘s not right” I said frowning. 

“I‘m not saying that Anna but I understand your plight about this although she offer to help” Dad argued. 

“I know Dad but I still don’t feel right about Elsa having sex with me or helping me get rid of a boner just because she feel obligated to” 

“I know kiddo, I know. You should talk to Elsa about these kind of things instead of running away from the problem, it’s only going to make the situation more tense and awkward” 

“Okay, I guess that I can do that at least” I said rubbing my eyes. 

“That’s my girl. Okay, I‘ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, kiddo” Dad said smiling. 

“Love you too” I said hanging up.

I sigh as I turn my truck around because I‘m gonna have to face Elsa and this awkward situation that we‘re in. What am I going to say to her? Sorry for freaking out. No, I can‘t say that… or can I? No, that not what I‘m going with. I hope that the bride will be able to forgive me for leaving her like I did and who knows what she‘s thinking right now. Before I know it, I’m pulling up on my street and I’m now sitting in front of my apartment complex, looking up at my window to see that the lights are on meaning that Elsa is waiting for me then I looked at clock on my dashboard to see that it’s a little bit after 11. I kill the engine before climbing out of the truck and locking it behind me. I walk inside and take the long way to my apartment up a few flights instead of using the elevator because I am not sure. Maybe I’m afraid of Elsa‘s reaction to me coming back after what happen this morning and leaving without a word to her. I know that I shouldn’t have done to her because she hasn’t done anything wrong but I freaked out and I didn’t know how to react to someone willingly getting in-between my legs.

I don’t know if the bride is into to women let alone women with dicks instead of vaginas and I don’t want force her to do anything that she’s not comfortable with. I don’t want Elsa to feel that she has anything just because she’s my wife or because she was sold to me. I walk up the last flight of stairs before walking to the front door and taking a deep breath. Might as well get this over with like ripping off a Band-Aid. _Yeah like a Band-Aid_. I stick my key into the keyhole of the door and slowly turn it before pushing it open. I quietly walk through the threshold to see the most innocent yet adorable thing in the world and I sigh guilty. I see the bride crawled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully on the couch in my oversized sweatshirt before closing the door behind me. I looked around the living room to see that it’s completely empty of random cup ramen, soda cans and dirty clothes. I looked around the apartment to see that it’s a lot cleaner now than when I first moved in and my clothes are washed, neatly folded and put away. I can’t believe it.

 _Elsa did all of this… in one afternoon?_ _Is she some kind of cleaning fairy or something? Maybe she’s a wizard… a very adorable wizard. Okay, I’m getting ridiculous. I walk back into the living room and kneeled in front of the sleeping women, pushing her bangs back. Why did she do all of this?_

“Anna” Elsa muttered.

My eyes widened at my name slipping out of her mouth. Was Dad right about Elsa worrying about me? Was she really worried about me? She barely knows me yet she’s worrying over a stranger that she hardly knows. Okay, leaving without a ward wasn’t my best idea to the situation and I shouldn’t have made Elsa worry over me. I shake her a little bit and her eyes flutter open as her icy blue eyes sleepily look up at me. The bride sits up, rubbing her eyes to get a better look at me before wrapping her arms around me as she buries her face into the crook of my neck. We almost toppled over due the sudden weight shift but I manage to balance us out as I put my hands on the older woman’s waist.

“You are back. I was so worried about you” Elsa said into my neck. 

“I’m fine, no need to worry” I said rubbing her back. 

“But you were gone for hours and I did not know where you were or if you were coming back” Elsa said looking at me with worry filled eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Elsa. I didn’t mean to make you worry about me and next time, I’ll make sure to tell where I am going”

“No I am sorry. It is not my place question what you do but I could not help but worry if you are alright” Elsa said wringing her hands together. 

She looks down into her lap like a child who got caught in telling a lie to her parents. I don’t want Elsa to feel bad for worrying over me because she won’t have been worried in the first place if I hadn’t ran off like I did. It’s my own fault and she’s entitled to her feelings no matter what they are. I raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in disposition before lifting her chin so we look each other in the eye. 

“Hey, you can ask me anything you want. I’m sorry for making you worry. I had a lot on my mind and I had to get away fro a little bit but I should’ve called. Forgive me?” I asked smiling slightly. 

“There’s nothing to forgive” Elsa said hugging me. 

We stay like this for awhile and honestly I kinda like it as Elsa’s scent fills my nose. I relax more into the hug until I feel the bride pull away and I’m missing the warmth that she was providing. The older woman looks me in the eyes with a curious look in her eye before looking away shyly. 

“Elsa, you know that you can ask me anything, right?” 

“You said that and I am curious as why you left this morning. Is it because of me? Because of what I did? Did you not want me to? Do you not find me attractive?” Elsa asked unable to look me in the eye.

“What? No! I find you very attractive. It’s just” 

“It is just what, Anna? I do not understand” Elsa said confused.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or like I’m forcing you to touch. I know that I’m not normal and I don’t know if you’re into women” I said scratching my head. 

“I am not against the idea of being with a women but I am not entirely sure if I like women that way. You haven’t made me feel or like I am being forced to do something that I do not want to do. I’m glad that I am going to be your wife because you have putting my needs ahead of your own” Elsa said smiling kindly.

“But I’m not normal” I said looking down. 

“I do not care if you’re not normal. You are you and I am me so please do not doubt yourself” Elsa said taking my face in her hands. 

“Are you really okay with this? Marrying to me?” I asked unsure. 

“I am glad that you were chosen to be my intended. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but with you” Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

It was a quick peck on the cheek but it was enough to set my face ablaze. I don’t know what to say or do but scratching the back of my head before letting out a breathy nervous laugh. The hand was scratching was pulled on and I’m being lead into the bedroom by the bride as she sits at the edge of the bed on the back of her calves. She reaches up pushes my jacket off of my shoulders as it falls to the ground with a soft thud before reaching lower to my belt to unbuckle it but I stop her. Elsa looks up with a scared look in her eyes and all I want to do hug that fear away. “I told you that you don’t have to anything that you’re comfortable with. I’ll just grab something to sleep in and I’ll sleep on the couch” I said smiling reassuringly.

“But I”

“What’s wrong, Elsa?” I asked confused. 

“Could you um… could you sleep in here tonight with me? I don’t want to be alone” Elsa said wringing her hands together. 

“Are you sure? Me to sleep with you tonight… in the same bed as you I mean” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Please” Elsa said with a doe-eyed expression. 

“O-Okay s-sure. I’ll just go change then” I said getting up.

I grab some clothes before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I don’t know if sleeping with Elsa and I mean actual sleeping is gonna be a good idea. It’s gonna make things a lot more complicated than they need to be and I can’t afford that but I’ll worry about that later. I change into t-shirt and basketball shorts before walking into my room to find the bride waiting for me in the same place. I climbed under the covers as she did before she looks at me with a conflicted look in her eyes. It looked like the older woman was trying to decided if coming closer is a good idea or not. I scoot closer to her before pulling her into my chest as she lets out a small squeak of surprise. 

“Better?” I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulders. 

“Yes thank you. I am sorry if I am inconveniencing you, Anna” Elsa said in a small voice. 

“You’re not inconveniencing me. Try getting some sleep. okay” 

“Okay, goodnight Anna” Elsa said snuggling into me. 

“Night Elsa” I said closing my eyes.

* * *

  
End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

I awaken the next morning to find Anna still sleeping with her arms wrapped around me and I could not help but feel safe while she holds me. I do not understand why I am feeling like this but it is not unwelcome but I have to get started on making breakfast for my sleeping wife. I tried to wiggle my arm out her embrace but it seems to make the gamer tighten her grip on me as she snuggles her face into my hair. She mutters something incoherent but I could not fight the smile forming on my face. After yesterday, I was for sure that Anna would be upset with me but it seems that she was not upset with but afraid of hurting my feelings and my discomfort. With that happened with this arrangement, I had assumed that my feelings and discomfort would be the last thing on the gamer’s mind but it is quite the opposite. I thought that anyone would be so concerned about how I was feeling that I did not cross my mind that it was the reason behind the younger woman’s odd behavior. I am very fortunate that Anna is the one was chosen for me and I want to make sure that she is happy with me as her wife but I have to find a way to get her to let go first. 

“Sweetie, you need to wake up” I said shaking her gently. 

“5 more minutes” Anna mutters. 

“I know you’re sleepy but I have to get started on breakfast” I said laughing lightly. 

“No stay” Anna said pulling me closer. 

“Anna” I said feeling uncharacteristically warm. 

I cannot explain it but I like how Anna’s arms are making me… warm and protected. It is most like nothing can hurt me as long as her arms are around me and it almost makes me want to stay in bed but I have to be a good wife to the gamer. I am not sure what will happen if I displease her in any way and I do not want to find out because I do not wish to be sent back to Arendelle in disgrace. I cannot afford to be sent back in fear of what might happen to my father and Olaf if I do so I have to be able to serve Anna in any way that I can. I shimmy out of the younger woman’s arms before making my way into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. I do not have a lot of information what the gamer’s diet consists of but from I have found in the cabinet yesterday it is easy to tell that she does not eat very healthy with all of the unhealthy snacks and frozen dinners that are here. I do not want the younger woman to have a heart attack or get diabetes from all of this but I did manage to go to the store and buy something healthier items that I think will be delicious as well as nutritious for her.

I turned the fire on before setting the frying pan on top of it and cracked a few eggs as I throw away the shells. I cut up some tomatoes, onions, and bell peppers before throwing them in as well as some cheese. I fold it in half before flip it over on the other side. I place the omelette on a plate when a half asleep Anna walks in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her hair sticking out in all directions. I feel myself laughing and I tried to cover it with my hand but it was helping very little. She sits at the table as I set the food in front of her with a fork and I see a little drool coming out of her mouth as she stares at the omelette like she has not eaten in days. I know what it feels like to have eaten for days at a time but I do not voice this as I walk over to the cupboard, pulling out a cup. I walk towards the refrigerator and pull out the carton of orange juice before pouring it into the cup. I put the carton back and close the refrigerator door as I set the cup of orange juice in front of the gamer. The younger woman lets out a loud moan as she eats and I feel myself beaming with proud as she enjoys what I made for her. 

“This is amazing, Elsa” 

“Thank you Anna, I am glad that you enjoy my cooking” I said smiling. “Aren’t you going to eat?” Anna asked raising an eyebrow. 

“It is okay. I am not very hungry” I said smiling. “Elsa, you can’t do that” Anna said frowning. 

“Doing what?” I asked confused.

“Saying that you’re not hungry and just feeding me. You have to eat something now sit down while I make you something” Anna said standing up.

“Anna, you do not have to go through that much trouble on my account” I said shaking my head. 

“It’s not that much trouble at all and I want to so park it, Missy” Anna said pointing to the chair. 

“But-” 

“Either to sit down willingly or I’ll make you sit in my lap again. Your choice” Anna said putting her hands on her hips. 

I am not sure how any of that was a threat but I do not want to test how Anna willing was to follow through on what she said. I take a seat as the gamer turns the fire on and breaks a few eggs onto the frying pan. It isn’t long before a plate of scrambled eggs is sitting in front of me and I look up at the younger woman with a confused look on my face. Why is she going all of this? It is not necessary but it is not unwelcome. I figured that I would eat once Anna was out doing whatever she needed to get done today but why is she making me eat with her. I do not understand. Anna sits down across from me with a sheepish look on her face as she rubs the back of her neck nervously. 

“I know that I’m not the best cook in the world but I can make a few things okay” Anna said laughing nervously. 

“It looks delicious, Anna. Thank you” I said smiling.

“Y-You’re w-welcome” Anna said as her cheeks turn a light pink. 

We eat in a comfortable silence and I have to admit that Anna makes a decent plate of scrambled eggs. The gamer finishes her food and I have as well and I get up to take both of our plates to the sink to be washed. Anna gets up and walks into the bedroom to ready for the rest of her day and I am not sure what to do now since I did everything yesterday and there is nothing pressing for me to get done at the moment. I guess that I could clean the kitchen and the bathroom again. I wash and dry the dish before returning them to their rightful places in the kitchen. I hear the doorbell ring and I walk towards the door to open it. I see that it is one of the younger woman’s friend… um I cannot remember his name at moment but he looks surprised to see me. 

“Hi um you’re Elsa, right?” 

“Yes and you are?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m Kristoff. We met at Anna’s birthday party” Kristoff said scratching the side of his head.

“Oh right, yes we did. I am sorry for not remembering your name, Kristoff” I said apologetically. 

“It’s okay. You’ll be seeing a lot of me around here” Kristoff said chuckling. 

“Yeah, me and the guys hang out here a lot” Kristoff said stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“I would like to get to know Anna’s friends better if that is alright with you” I said smiling. 

“Sure, we’re gonna be around each other a lot since you’re dating Anna. Can I ask something of you, Elsa?” 

“Of course, Kristoff” I said nodding. 

“Please don’t hurt my friend. She‘s been through a lot in her life and doesn’t trust a lot of people with her heart because the times that she has, they have broken it. I don’t want Anna to go through that again so if you could not play games with her, I would greatly appreciate it” Kristoff said with sad look in his eyes. 

I can tell that he care very much about Anna and she is very lucky to have a friend like him. I do not want to hurt the gamer because she has been so wonderful and kind to me and the last thing I want to do is cause her any unnecessary heartbreak. I think it would be simple since the younger woman is not in love with me and I am sure that she does not see me in that light because of how we have come to be together.

“I promise that I will try my hardest not to hurt Anna because that is the last thing that I would want for her” I said smiling slightly.

“Thank you” Kristoff said smiling. 

“She is very lucky”

“Why do you say that?” Kristoff asked confused.

“Because she has a friend like you looking out for her” 

“Thanks” Kristoff said smiling. “Kristoff, what are you doing here?” 

We turned to see that to that it is Anna fully dressed and her hair is combed and braided into two braids. Kristoff walks towards her before pulling her into a headlock and rubs his knuckles back and forth against the top of her head. She tries to squirm out of his lock but it appears to be too strong as the blonde man laughs at her attempts before letting her go. 

“You seriously forgot , didn’t you?” Kristoff asked shaking his head. 

“No, I didn’t forget. I was about to leave when you showed and I had to drop something off at my parents‘ place on the way there” Anna said rolling her eyes. 

“Sure you was” Kristoff said chuckling. “Whatever dude” Anna said flipping her finger at him. 

“Well lets go” 

“Fine, I’ll see you when I get back, Elsa” Anna said smiling at me. 

“Okay, have a good day, sweetie” I said kissing her on the cheek. 

Anna looks at me as her cheeks quickly turn a bright red before taking a sudden interest in her shoes as she starts sputtering unintelligible babble. I giggle slightly as Kristoff pulls her by her sleeve out the door as he laughs at her too.

* * *

 

Anna's POV

I climb into Kristoff’s old rusty truck before he drives off towards my parents’ house so I can drop my report for the game that Dad had me play for the last week and a half. I’m still kinda upset from the phone conversation that we had the other day and his inability to see how I didn’t want to treat Elsa like she’s my personal sex slave because she deserve more than that. She’s a person that deserves to be treated with respect and dignity and it’s not right to treat her any less than that. I rest the side of my head against the window as I stare out of it. This whole situation is one new level of crazy and I don’t know what to do about it because I’m not sure what’s right and what wrong. I mean the bride is mine to do whatever I wish but I don’t want to be that person that forces someone to do whatever I tell them to and not have a say in it. It’s so messed up. The last thing that I want to do is hurt the older woman because I care about her feelings and I want her to feel okay around me with the feeling like she’s walking on eggshells in fear of my reaction.

“Anna, are you okay?” 

I look see Kristoff staring at me out the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah, I’m okay” I said smiling a little. 

“Come on Feisty Pants, I know where something’s bothering you. We’re buds and you can tell me anything” Kristoff said giving a comforting smile.

“I know we are. I tell you later when we’re at your place because this is something that I need you and the guys all at once” I said sighing.

“Is it something bad?” Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow. “It’s nothing bad… at least I don’t think so but I will tell though” 

“Okay as long as you tell me. Remember no judgment” Kristoff said patting me on the knee. 

“Thanks Kristoff, I appreciate it” I said as he pulls into the driveway of my parents’ house. 

“What are friends for?” 

“Right” I said with a nod.

I hope that this doesn’t change things between me and the guys because I really need my friends right now. The guys aren’t all the good with women but they’re opinions are greatly appreciated. I walked up to the front door before using my key to unlock it before walking inside of the house. I make my way to Dad’s study before knocking on the door when I hear a muffled ‘come in’. I walk inside to see dad sitting behind his desk with several scattered on desk and he looks terrible like he has gotten any sleep the last two days at all. His eyes arte bloodshot, his hair is slightly unkempt and his clothes are wrinkles with his tie loosened. He looks up to see me standing in the door way before giving me a tired smile.

“Hey kiddo” Dad said smiling.

“You look like crap” I said setting the report on his desk. 

“You’re upset with me. I can tell” Dad said sighing. 

“I didn’t come here to fight with you. I just came here to give you the report that was due yesterday then leave” I said turning to leave. 

“Anna wait please. We need to talk” Dad said pleadingly.

I sighed audibly before turning around to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of Dad’s desk. I lean back into the chair as I cross my arms over my chest as I wait for him to say something. Dad leans back into his chair as he laces his fingers in front of him and looks at me with a sad, apologetic look on his face. 

“I am sorry that I got upset over the phone with you the other day and I am sorry for what I said. It wasn’t right or fair to you or Elsa” 

“Dad, the reason why I left was because I was uncomfortable with Elsa feeling like she needs to touch me like that because it’s what she thinks a wife should do. I don’t want her feeling obligated to do that because she was sold to you and given to me as a birthday present. She’s a human being and should be treated as such and with what was discussed over the phone with you wasn’t helping me feel about the situation” I said frowning. 

“You’re right, Anna. You’re putting Elsa’s needs ahead of your own and that a great quality in a significant other. I didn’t mean to make you think I was implying that you should have your way with her because it wasn’t. I have frustrated with some things with the company and I took it out on you and I am truly sorry. It doesn’t excuse what I did but it will never again” Dad said looking ashamed. 

“Okay I forgive you Dad but I need to you apologize to Elsa too” 

“I will but I’m glad that you have forgiven me” Dad said smiling. 

“Yeah well, I better go because I have Kristoff waiting outside for me” I said standing up. 

“Okay, have good day kiddo” Dad said walking around his desk to hug me. 

I hug him as he kisses me on the forehead before walking me to the door. I walk out of the house towards Kristoff’s truck before climbing in as he pulls out of the driveway. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I know that he’s curious about I need to him once we get to his place but he just have to wait until then. I know that Flynn and Eric are there already since they practically live together. The ride is rather quiet except for the sounds of what’s playing on the radio and I’m anxious about telling the guys about Elsa and how they’ll react to knowing the whole situation. _Will they look down at me for having a mailed ordered bride? Will they judge Elsa for being one? I know that we have a no judgment rule in place for we have something to each other but I don’t know if that rule will apply to this. This is a lot to take in because I know it since I fainted when Dad told me. Will they want to stop being my friend because of this? Will they see me as a pathetic freak that needed her Dad to order someone off the internet to love her? I don’t what I would do if they decide to walk out of my life._

 _Flynn’s my brother but sometimes love isn’t always enough._ The thought of my friends walking out on me making me want to throw up but I take in a few deep breaths to calm myself. I shouldn’t freak out just yet because I don’t know what will happen. It isn’t long before we Kristoff’s place and he parks the truck on the curb before climbing out. I follow him inside towards the den where I see Flynn and Eric sitting in front of the TV playing Super Mario Karts with Merida sitting on the couch behind them. _What the hell? What is Merida doing here? She usually doesn’t hang out with us so why she here? I don’t understand. What is going on here?_

“Close your mouth lass before the flies fly in there” Merida said teasingly. 

“What are you dong here, Merida?” I asked confused. 

“After your birthday party, Kristoff invited me to play with you guys after I kicked his butt in pinball” Merida said flexing her muscles. 

“You didn’t kick my butt at pinball” Kristoff said glaring at her. 

“Psh, whatever helps you sleep at night Blondie” Merida said playfully rolling her eyes.

“We’re all here so what did you need to tell us” Kristoff asked sitting down on the couch. 

I take in a deep breath before slowly letting it out as I sit on the arm rest of the couch. It’s now or never so I might as well get this over with. 

“You know Elsa, right?” I asked nervously.

“Yeah, I just saw her not too long ago” Kristoff said nodding. 

“Your girlfriend, right?” 

“Yeah, well she’s not just my girlfriend” I said rubbing my arm.

“What do you mean?” Flynn asked not taking his eyes off of TV. 

“She’s a mail ordered bride that Dad found of the internet because he didn’t want me to be lonely and he gave her to me as a birthday. She’s living with me in my apartment” I said in one breath. 

I waited for a moment to see Flynn and Eric drop their controllers as Kristoff stares at me like I told me that reindeers aren’t real. Merida looks at me for a second before grabbing my brother’s controller to finish the race for him. This wasn’t the reactions that I was expecting but it’s a lot better than them walking out on me. For about 5 minutes, I get no other reaction than the two boys staring at the screen blankly with one on the couch staring at me like a grew a second head. I sigh before slapping the bear of a man across the face before the Scottish woman smacks the men that she’s sitting in-between upside the head, snapping them out of their self induced trance. 

“SAY WHAT?!” Flynn yells loudly. 

“Dad brought me a mailed ordered bride off the internet” I repeated. 

“What the hell is wrong with him? How could he think that was a good idea? How does he know if Elsa isn’t serial killer that’s kill in your sleep after she takes all your money?!” Flynn asked frowning. 

“Elsa’s not a serial kill” I said shaking my head.

“How would you know? If you ask her that, she will deny it” Flynn said shaking his head.

“Trust me Flynn, she’s not a serial killer. She’s too innocent for it and if she wanted to kill me and run off with all of my money she would’ve done it by now” I said smiling at my brother’s protectiveness. 

“How do you know that she’s not biding her time until you’re hopelessly in love with you so you’ll blindly put everything in her name before she puts a bullet in your head” Flynn replied. 

“Someone’s being watching too Snapped and 48 hours on the ID channel again” I deadpanned. 

“I don’t know about this, Anna. She seems like a good person but we don’t know anything about her and neither do you: Kristoff said shaking his head. “I know some stuff about her. She’s 24 years old, her birthday’s December 21st, and she’s this small village in Norway” I said frowning. 

“That’s the small stuff and how do you know if all of that is true?” Eric asked raising an eyebrow. 

I open my mouth to retort that but I can’t because I don’t know if everything that Elsa has told me up until now is true. I don’t know if she’s lying to me or not. What if Elsa’s lying to me? What if she really is a serial killer that’s planning to kill me once I’m madly in love with her and signed everything to her? What do I do? I don’t want to be suspicious of Elsa because I want to give her a benefit of a doubt but how I can I be sure that I can trust her? I know nothing about her and how do I know if it’s true. 

“Well I think that all of this could be a good thing for you, Anna” Merida chiming in. “How do you figure?” Flynn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Look at this way, you don’t have to marry her right now so take some time to truly get to know her. If you don’t trust what she’s saying than you could get the number from the agency that your Dad brought her from and see what’s true or not but I have a feeling that she’s okay” Merida said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Merida is right. I could get the number of the agency from Dad to see a background check on Elsa to see if she’s telling me the truth while getting to know her because I don’t have to marry her right away. I have a plan that I can put into action that won’t backfire on me somehow. 

“That’s a good idea, Merida. Thanks” I said smiling. 

“You’re welcome” Merida said nodding.

“That’s terrible idea” Flynn said frowning. 

“You only think it’s a terrible idea because you didn’t think of it” Eric said rolling his eyes. 

“Oh shut up” Flynn said smacking upside the head. 

* * *

End of ch. 4 


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since I came to this country to become Anna’s wife and I have to say that the gamer has been very good to me. She has been trying to make me feel comfortable and not like a piece of meat like I was expecting to be treated but she has not. Anna has not once hit me or talk down to me or make me feel like I am walking on eggshells with her which is greatly appreciate it. I half expected her to take me to her room and make me into her sex slave but she has not laid a finger on me or touched me in a way that was sexual at all. We have slept in the same bed together but nothing has happened between us but there was one time that the gamer has gotten an erection in the morning. I was told that it is called morning wood and that most men get it subconsciously as I was expecting Anna to rip off my clothes and have her way with me but she did not. The gamer stared at me fearfully before disentangled herself from me and making a mad dash for the bathroom. It was several minutes before younger woman returned and she profusely apologized for it as well for making me uncomfortable.

I was not expecting her to apologize for something that she could not control and I think she would have kept on rambling/apologizing if I did not stop her but finding it oddly endearing. I brought a finger up to her lips, stopping her mid-ramble and told her that I was not uncomfortable and that I could relief any sexual frustrations that she might have. Anna countered me that we have been over this and that I do not have to do anything that I am not comfortable with just because of our situation. The gamer is not like anything that I was expecting her to be but I was not expecting to be married to a woman but I am. When I applied to become a mail ordered bride, I have heard stories about bride’s intends being complete monsters and I was terrified of what might happen once I leave with them; that I might not ever seen my family again. That fear is rational because I knew that I was leaving my country forever and the chance of me seeing Father and Olaf again were slim to none after that. I am quite hesitant about asking Anna about writing to my family back in Arendelle because I am afraid that she will tell me that I cannot have any contact whatsoever.

I want… no I need to know if Father and Olaf are doing okay but I am afraid if I ask that everything that has happened between the gamer and I will end. Anna is not like any woman that I have met but I am afraid of what she could possibly to do me because I am her property and she could do anything to me that she wants. I am sitting on the bed, looking through one of the gamer’s picture books which are highly detailed and colorful. I have never seen anything like this because it is absolutely fascinating and I did not hear the front door opening and closing. I did not hear someone calling my name before someone knocking on the bedroom door and I jump in surprise, dropping the book on the bed. I looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow before walking into the room and picking up the book as she sits on the bed. I look down at my lap as I wring my hands together in fear of the gamer yelling at me because I was going through her things without permission or worse.

“Good choice. Superman is a good comic book series but personally I like X-Men better” Anna said giving me the comic. 

“Y-You are not upset with me for touching your things” I said surprised.

“What? No, of course not. You’re more than welcomed to read my comic books. They’re there for someone to read and I read them all multiple times. I’m overdue for some more anyway so help yourself. Since you‘re reading the first issue of that series, I‘ll let you have it and you can start your own collection. With any luck, you‘ll be a bigger nerd than me” Anna said grinning. 

“I cannot take your comic book from you. It would not be right” I said trying to Anna back her comic.

“You’re not taking it from me, I’m giving it to you. Think of it as a gift for the good work that you’ve been doing around here. I don’t think my apartment has ever been this clean” Anna said shaking her head.

“I do not mind doing the cleaning and things”

“But still thank you. I do have something to tell you”

“What is it?” I asked curious.

“I know that my Dad send your stuff over here two days ago and I noticed that you don’t have a lot of clothes with you. With that being said, we’re going shopping to get you some new clothes to wear” Anna said leaning against her hands.

“But Anna, I do not have any money to buy new clothes” I said shaking my head. 

“I know and that’s why I’m buying them for you. Just pick what you like and I’ll cover the cost” Anna replied. 

“I cannot let you do that, Anna. You do not have to buy me new clothes” I said frowning slightly.

“I know that I don’t have to but I want to. You do look good in my clothes but I think you‘ll feel better wearing your own clothes so let‘s go” Anna said grabbing her keys. 

“But Anna” I said trying to convince not to spend her money on me.

“No ifs, ands or buts. You’re not talking me out of this so put your butt in gear” Anna said crossing her arms. 

“This really is not necessary” I said standing up.

“Elsa, either you walk to the truck or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out. The choice is yours” Anna said raising an eyebrow.

The look on Anna‘s face says that she would follow through on her threat and I do not want to be carried out of the apartment. I slipped on Anna‘s sneakers that she loaned to me until I get my own before walking out of the bedroom and out of the apartment with the gamer close behind us. We walked out of the apartment complex to the curb before getting inside of Anna‘s truck as she drives to where I do not know. I watch building after building passed by through the window and I am in awe of how advance this place is than Arendelle as well as how everyone is wearing nice clothing compared. In my village, the only ones that is able to wear nice clothes are the upper middle class and the high class with the poorer classes wearing much dirtier clothes that haven’t been cleaned in month or are falling apart. I never seen anything like this before and it is amazing while strange at the same time. Is everyone this well in this country? I do not understand.

“You okay, Elsa?” Anna asked curious. 

“I am quite alright but um”

“What is it, Elsa? I told you that you can ask me anything and if you have anything on you mind that you can come to me” Anna said looking at me out the corner of her eye. 

“Is everyone is this country doing well for themselves?” I asked curious.

“Not everyone but they do try to strive for the American dream” Anna said chuckling.

“The American dream? What is that?” I asked confused. 

“Everyone in other country thinks that when they move to this country that they’ll be able to live out their dreams and make a bright future for their children. It makes you think that you can be who you want to be” Anna explains. 

I never knew that this country is truly that magical. Maybe if I could be a good wife to Anna and work really hard than maybe I can become someone, someone that my baby brother can be proud of. I want the American dream and I will not stop until I accomplish it. The rest of the ride is rather quiet until we come to a large looking market with people coming in and out of it. The gamer parks the truck and I follow her inside of what she explains to me is called a mall with it being a place that people buy things from. There is a lot of people inside of this mall and there are various small shops inside. I am a little afraid of losing myself in here and never being able to find my way out of here. I reached out to take Anna’s hand but I retract my hand if fear of her pulling away from me for doing so childish and before I knew it, something grabs my hand and pulls me close. I look to see the gamer holding my hand tightly and we’re standing rather close to each other. 

“It’s pretty crowded today and I don’t want to lose you in here so stick close, okay?” 

“A-Alright” I said with a nod.

We walked through the crowd into the first shop that I did not to see what they were called. It has nice clothing in it and Anna pulls me to the rack before looking through all of the clothes on it. I look down at our interlaced hands and it makes me feel closer to the gamer for some reason but I try not to think much on it. Anna pulls out a light blue summer dress and holds it out towards me. 

“What do you think? Do you like it?” Anna asked hesitant. 

“It’s beautiful, Anna but I cannot afford this” I said running my hand over the material.

“Elsa, stop worrying about the cost. I told you that I would pay for it” Anna said rolling her eyes. 

“But you should not have to. I have no way to pay you back” I said shaking my head.

“Elsa, look. I know that you would rather be with someone that isn’t me but I would like us to be friends at least and friends do nice things for each other without expecting things in return. Don’t worry about the cost” Anna said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I look Anna in the eyes to see that she is being open and honest with me right now and is trying to kind to me without expecting anything in return. The gamer is truly amazing and I think that I am one of the lucky ones to have found someone that puts other’s needs ahead of their own. I smile before stepping forward to wrap my arms around her neck and pulling her close. 

“Thank you, Anna. I would like that very much” I said hugging her.

“You’re welcome. Now come on, let’s find some more clothes that you like” Anna said hugging me back. 

We walked through the store, picking up more sundresses in various colors, blouses, dresses, shorts, and jeans before getting in line to pay for them. I think we have went overboard with the clothes but Anna argues with me that we did not and I am starting to see that arguing with her is pointless when she has her mind set on something. The gamer paid for clothes before taking my hand in hers as we walked out of the store. We moved to another store that is entirely pink and fragrancy with what I can tell from walking outside of it that this store selling woman’s undergarments and negligee. The two of us walked into the store and I see that the blush on Anna’s face intensify as we look through the merchandise for what reason I do not understand. Why would she be uncomfortable looking through woman’s underwear? Some of the underwear is a little improper but it is tastefully done.

“Hello Anna, nice to see you again” 

I looked to see to an Asian woman in her uniform from the store with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and a kind smile on her face. It seems that this woman knows Anna somehow. 

“H-Hey Mulan, what’s up?” Anna asked scratching her cheek nervously.

“Just working to help pay for med school. Who is this?” Mulan asked looking at me. 

“Um this is Elsa, my…” Anna trails off. 

“Hello, my name is Elsa and I am Anna’s girlfriend” I said holding out my head. 

“Girlfriend? Anna you sly dog, you didn’t tell me that you have a girlfriend. Nice to meet you, Elsa. I’m Mulan” Mulan said shaking my hand. “Likewise” I nodded. 

“What you two doing in here? Okay stupid question, don’t answer that” Mulan said shaking her head.

“Um Elsa needs new underwear and I was hoping that you’ll be able to help” Anna said nervously. 

“I’ll help her. Just wait outside before you have a heart attack or something” Mulan said giggling. 

“Thank you. Elsa if you need me, I’ll be outside okay” Anna said turning to me.

“Okay, I will not be long” I said nodding. 

Anna looked like she could not get of here fast enough as Mulan stifles her laughter to help me. The Asian woman was very helpful with finding the right size bras for me before slipping in some negligee for me to use on the gamer in her words. The garments are brought and I make my way towards the entrance to find Anna sitting on a nearby bench with other bags filled with clothes. The gamer looks up at me with a smile before we decided that I have enough clothes to wear to last me for a good while. We walked out of the mall towards the truck before putting the my things in the trunk before climbing inside of it. The ride towards the apartment was quiet as I look at Anna out of the corner of my eye to see that there’s a pained look on her face as she drove. _Why is she making that face? Does it have something to do with that store? Did something happened that made her uncomfortable with being in that store? I want to ask the gamer these questions but I do not want to bring up any painful memories for her._ We arrived in front of the apartment complex before grabbing the bags out of the trunk as we make our way up the stairs.

We walked through the front door and into the bedroom so I could put the clothes away and it was not long before everything is put away. Anna excused herself to the bathroom to change into her sleepwear and I used that time to change into my own sleepwear. I put my comic book that I left on bed on the nightstand for when I decide to finish reading it. I turned to see the gamer return into the room in a t-shirt and black short before climbing under the covers. I climb under the covers and into Anna’s waiting arms as them wrap themselves around me as I wrap my own around her waist. I bury my face into the crook of her neck as the safe feeling nesting itself in my body as I fall asleep.

* * *

End of ch. 5 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of food cooking wafting in from the kitchen which means that Elsa’s up. I’m kinda getting used to having someone cooking for me everyday but I don’t want the bride to think that she has to do this for me because I know that I could just eat cereal or a pop tart. It’s nice having a cooked meal in the morning and I do appreciate it. I roll out of bed before walking into the kitchen to find Elsa standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes. I lean against the doorway with a smile on my face because it’s nice having someone in the apartment because sometimes it does get lonely. I take in the bride’s appearance to see that she’s still in her nightgown and it’s rather short since it only comes to mid-thigh. I feel myself twitch in my shorts before shake my head to focus on something else than what Elsa is wearing. Today is the day that I put my plan of getting to know my friend/wife better and why not start now. The bride place the pancakes on two plates before turning around to see me standing in the doorway and smiles at me. She sets the plates on the table before walking over towards me and places a kiss on my cheek. I feel my cheek turning red at the display of affection causing the bride to giggle at me. 

“I thought that I had a little more time before you woke up but I guess not” Elsa said smiling. 

“I woke up by the smell of food” I said laughing nervously. 

“Well it is waiting to be eaten so why don’t you take a seat” Elsa said taking my hand in hers. 

She leads me to the table as I sit down and look at the delicious food sitting in front of me. I dig into the pancake and they’re so fluffy, awesome and filled with chocolate chips. I almost wanted to cry because I haven’t had chocolate chip pancakes in a long time. Oh my God this is so awesome. A woman after my own heart. I eat the rest of my breakfast and I’m so full that I want to go back to sleep off the food coma that’s coming. I turned to see Elsa halfway through with her own breakfast and it gets me wondering what life in her village is like. I mean she never mentioned home before coming here and I don’t know anything about her except that she’s from a small village in Norway, she’s turning 25 in December and that she can cook. I’m pretty much attached to a complete stranger but I’m going to change that. 

“Elsa?” 

“Yes Anna” Elsa said looking at me. 

“I don’t know a lot about you. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” I asked nervously. 

“Of course and I’ll try to answer them to the best of my abilities” Elsa said with a nod.

“Okay, what’s Arendelle like? I mean you never talk about home since you been here. Do you miss it?” I asked curious. 

“Arendelle is a small poor village in Norway and not a lot of people know about it. There is a lot of people scrapping by to survive and a lot of young women like myself go into the mail ordered bride service to support their families if we can’t find jobs. It is a place that I was born and raised but I do not miss it although I do wish my Father and my younger brother Olaf” Elsa said looking down. 

“What about your Mom?” 

“She is… no longer with me. She passed away from an incurable disease and the only thing that I have left of her is a comb that she given me before she died” Elsa said as tears begin swell in her eyes. 

I didn’t mean to make her cry and I don’t know what to do so I follow my instincts. I take her by the hand and pull her into my lap as I rub soothing circles into her back. The bride buries her face into my neck and holds onto the front of my shirt as she lets out a sniffle. I don’t know what it’s like to have someone important taking me so soon like that and I don’t want Elsa to be sad anymore it hurts. We stay like this for awhile before the bride pulls away slightly to wipe the last of her tears. 

“I am sorry, Anna. I did not mean to get your shirt wet with my tears” Elsa said looking ashamed. 

“Hey, don’t ever apologize for crying. It’s just a shirt and it’ll dry but I’m sorry for upsetting you. It wasn’t my intent” I said taking Elsa’s face in my hands. 

“You did not upset me. I just try not to think of my Mother too much because I miss her so much. I am sorry that you had to comfort me like this” Elsa said smiling sadly.

“You’re entitled your feelings and how you feel them. Never apologize for that and I don’t mind comforting you. We’re friends and we’re supposed to be there for each other” I said smiling. 

“Thank you, Anna. You are too kind to me” Elsa said wrapping her arms around my neck. 

This gets me thinking about Elsa’s family that’s still in Arendelle and if she had anything contact with them since she’s been here. Maybe it will make her happy to have someway to talk to them. 

“Hey Elsa, have you talk to your family?” I asked curious. 

“No, I have not. Once I leave the country, I do not any way to talk to my family unless…” Elsa trails off. 

“Unless what?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Unless my intended gives me permission to do so. I have heard many stories of disgraced brides that have been sent back to our village that their intended never allowed them have any contact with their families. I wanted to ask you if it would be okay to sent a letter to my family but I was too afraid to ask in fear being told no” Elsa said looking down at her lap.   
Did she really think that I would stop her from contacting her family like those other people? I may be a lot of things but I wouldn’t so cruel and do something like that. Does Elsa think that I would send her back to Arendelle in disgrace? What would happen to her if I did that to her? It can’t be good if I did and I wouldn’t do that to her. I lift Elsa’s chin so she is looking me in the eye and I do the same. I have to make her understand that I wouldn’t send her back in disgrace because I care about what happens to her. I want her to be happy and I want make sure that she’s happy here because I like having her around.

“Elsa, if you wanted to contact your family then you should’ve said so. I wouldn’t stop you because I’m not that cruel unless I’ve given you reason to think so” 

“No, you are cruel. You are a very kind and thoughtful person, Anna and I am grateful for everything that you have done for me as of late. I just did not think you would let me contact my family and it was wrong to think that of you” Elsa said shaking her head.

“It’s okay, Elsa. I’ll talk to my Dad and I’ll see if I could get a way to get a letter send there, okay?” 

“Thank you so much, Anna. I do not know how to thank for this” Elsa said hugging me tightly. 

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s the least that I could do” I said chuckling. 

Elsa gets off of my lap before taking both plates to the sink to be cleaned when I hear someone knocking on my door. I get up to answer it to see that it’s Merida with a smile on her face. I’m confused as to why the older woman is standing in my doorway at 10:30 in the morning but it must be important if she’s here. I let the Scottish woman in and we walked into the living room before I asked her why she was here.

“We’re going to reinvent you and we’re starting with your wardrobe” Merida said simply.   
I stare at her for a fee seconds before looking around for the hidden cameras or someone coming out of nowhere telling me that I’ve been punk’d or something. She couldn’t be serious. There’s no way that she was be serious. Why does Merida wants to change my wardrobe? What’s wrong with my wardrobe. I happen to like my clothes and I don’t think that I need to change for anyone’s approval. 

“I’m just going to stop you right there because I’m not asking you change yourself completely because I think you’re fine the way you are, lass but there’s nothing wrong adding onto style” Merida said leaning back into the couch. 

“Then why do I need to ’reinvent’ myself?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Maybe reinvent wasn’t the right word but would it hurt to change it up a little” Merida replied.

I guess that it couldn’t hurt to get some new clothes. 

“I’m sure that your girl would like to see you in something other than a simple t-shirt and jeans” Merida said smirking. 

“S-Shut up” I said punching her on the arm. 

“Ouch, that hurt lass” Merida said rubbing her arm.

“It was supposed to. Let’s do this before I change my mind” I said sighing. 

“Awesome but you have to go change” Merida said referring to my sleepwear.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into my bedroom to change into some clothes before telling Elsa that I would be back later. She pulls me into a tight hug that I wasn’t expecting before giving me a kiss on the cheek and telling me to have a fun. I scratch my cheek sheepishly before walking into the living room where Merida’s waiting for me. We walked out of the apartment into the Scottish woman’s car and driving off to where I don’t know. I’m starting to wonder if letting Merida talked me into this but I guess that it’s too late to turn back now. I am standing in a fashion studio with said woman who looked like she didn’t want to be here as much as I do but this is her idea so she’ll have to suffer with me. I’m standing in the studio of Edna Mode who is one of the biggest fashion designers in the world and somehow Merida managed to talk her into helping me change my wardrobe. I know that I dress boyish and I don’t really care how I look because I don’t have anyone to impress but now is different. I’m not sire if Elsa would really care or notice if I suddenly change how I dress but it is worth a shot and I could use some new clothes. It’s 15 minutes before a small woman walks into the room with huge glasses on her face and bob. 

“Merida darling, it’s been so long. Who is your friend?” Edna asked as she circles me. 

“This is Anna. She’s a new friend and I was hoping that you would be able to design some new clothes to wear” Merida said suggesting to me. “Why should I design clothes for you, Anna?” Edna asked standing in front of me as she rubs her chin.

“Ah-na” 

“What?” Edna asked raising an eyebrow. 

“My name is pronounced Ah-na” I replied.

“My mistake darling so why should I design clothes for you?” Edna asked curious.

“She wants to impress her girlfriend” Merida answers. 

“Merida!” I said glaring at her. 

“What? It’s true” Merida said shrugging her shoulders. 

Edna ’Hmm’s before sitting on the couch with a sketch in her lap as she starts sketching on it. I’m not sure what’s going on here but I trust Merida and I’m sure that she wouldn’t lead me wrong because she hasn’t given me a reason not to trust her. I’m curious how the Scottish woman knows the fashion designer and I turn to her to ask. “She and my Mom are good friends and Edna designs great clothes that I like wearing. She’s never tried to force overly feminine clothes on me like my Mom. Edna wouldn’t do it to me so I know that she wouldn’t do it to you” Merida said placing her hand on my shoulder. 

“Thanks for doing this, Merida. I never has a female friend before so I appreciate what you’re doing for me” I said smiling. 

“You’re welcome. We’re going to be great friends” Merida said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

“I think so too” I said with a nod.

* * *

 

Elsa's POV

I did not know what to do when Anna left the apartment since I cleaned the apartment from top to bottom and there is nothing left for me to clean now. I walk into the bedroom before sitting on the edge and pick up the comic book that the gamer had given me. I opened it to where I last left off on and begin reading it with knowing it, I found myself wanting to know more. I closed the comic book before placing it on the nightstand before walking over to the book shelf and look at it hesitantly. I want to find the second volume and I know that Anna said that she is okay with me reading her comics but I do not want to ruin her things. The gamer let me have the first volume but it does not mean I entitled to bother her belongings and I know that it must have taken a long time for her to collect them all. I reach to touch the second volume and carefully pull it out of the bookcase without it getting ruined or ripped.

I sigh in relief before returning to the bed to continue reading and it is not long before I finished it as I move onto the next volume. The only time that I moved from my spot was to go the bathroom before resuming reading and before I knew it, I hear someone calling my name. I looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway with her arms folded and a smirk on her face and I looked down to see the pile of comics sitting next to me. I looked at the alarm clock to see that it’s a little after 5 and I had spent all my time reading. Oh my goodness, I did not notice how late it has gotten. I cannot believe that I spent all my time reading but I could not help myself. The gamer chuckles at me before moving towards the bed and picks up the pile of comics as she goes through it.

“Someone’s been busy reading all afternoon” Anna said clearly amused.

“S-Sorry, I was just planning to read only a few of them but before I knew it, it became a pile” I said sheepishly. 

“It’s okay Elsa, you’re just really into the series. I sometimes I binge read too. No biggie” Anna said smiling. 

“You are not upset that comics are out of order and I spent all day reading?” I asked surprised. 

“What? No. I can just put them back in order and as for you spending all day reading. I can’t really upset with you if I do the same thing but I think that you need to get out of the apartment. You’ve been here awhile and not really gone outside” Anna said shaking her head.

“I do not know about anything outside of the apartment but I would love to see what this country is like. Would it be okay if I go outside of the apartment?” I asked hesitantly. 

“Of course it’s okay. I wouldn’t stop you form leaving the apartment as long as you’re telling me where you’re going so I won’t freak out or something. Wait that didn’t come out right. I meant that I don’t worry if you suddenly left and I didn’t know where you went. Ugh, that didn’t come out right either” Anna said smacking herself on the forehead. 

I giggle slightly before taking the gamer’s hand in my own before placing a kiss on her cheek causing her cheeks to turn pinkish. It is nice to know that Anna is concerned about my well being and getting flustered over not offending me. She wants me to be happy and content about being here and I appreciate everything that she is doing for me.

“I understand what you are trying to say Anna and thank you. I do not want you worry about me. It is not necessary” I said smiling.

“Of course it’s necessary. You’re my friend Elsa and I care about you. That much is a given and I’ll worry about you until you give me a reason not to” Anna said poking me on the forehead with her index and middle finger.

I look at Anna with a confused look on my face as I rub the spot that she poked before a smile forms on my face. Hearing the gamer call me her friend and say that she cares about me makes me warm and fuzzy inside. I know that she does not have to care about me or what I want but she is doing more for me than I ever expected. I moved forward as I wrap my arms around Anna’s neck causing us to fall back onto the bed. The gamer chuckles a little before looking me in the eyes and her cheeks turn red once again. I look into her eyes for moment when someone’s voice breaks the spell that we were under. We looked up to see Flynn standing in the doorway with a widen look on his face before covering his eyes with his hand.

“Whoa sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt” Flynn said racing out of the room. 

I quickly get off of Anna whose cheeks turned to a bright red as well as my own. The gamer scramble to say something but it just came out as unintelligible babbling before closing her mouth. She stands up before holding out her hand towards and I look up at her questioningly. 

“We better go find Flynn before he thinks something’s up” Anna said laughing nervously. 

“What would he think?” I asked taking her hand. 

“With my brother, that could be array of things” Anna replied. 

We walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to find Anna’s brother sitting on the beanbag chair in front of the television. He looks quite nervous about something and is hesitant about looking in our direction even though I am sure that he heard us walking into the room. 

“Flynn, how did you get into my apartment?” Anna asked glaring at her brother. 

“The spare key” Flynn said holding up the spare key.

“Flynn, I gave you that for emergencies” Anna said frowning. 

“Well someone’s a little cranky. Sorry for interrupting you but this is an emergency” Flynn said shaking Anna.

“What?! Is Mom and Dad okay? Are they hurt? Is Uncle Kai and Gerda okay?! What’s going on?” Anna asked frantically. 

“What?! Yes, yes they’re all fine but that’s not the point” Flynn said waving Anna’s concern away. 

“Then what’s the emergency?” Anna asked confused. 

“You know that girl Rapunzel that I told you about” 

“Yeah, she’s in that art class with you. What about her?” 

“I’ve been working on her for awhile now and yesterday she asked me if I wanted to go a carnival with her tomorrow. I’m freaking out here” Flynn said as he begins Anna shaking again. 

“First off, you’re gonna stop shaking me then give me my emergency key back because our definition of a emergency is completely different. Second, what you want me to do about that? From what I can tell, this should be a good thing” Anna replied.

“You know that I’m not as confident as I pretend to be and I don’t know how I’m gonna get through this without making a complete idiot of myself. That is where to come in, lil sis” Flynn said pointing at Anna.

“Oh no, hell to the nah. I am not trailing behind you and your date while whispering into your ear what to say. We did that the last thing with you getting kneed in-between the legs and me in the trash can. You can count me out” Anna said stepping away from Flynn.

“I remember that but this time is different cause I’m not asking you to trail us or talk into my ear. I’m asking you to double date with us because you can bring Elsa with you” Flynn said grinning. 

“Or you could man up, be yourself and show Rapunzel the real you. Then I don’t know maybe she’ll like Eugene Fitzherbert instead of Flynn Rider” 

Flynn sighs before looking at me with a sad look and it breaks my heart to see him like this. I have not known the older man very longer but I do want to help with his date because it seems that he really likes her. I turn to Anna before taking her hand in my own and she looks at me questioningly. She seems to understand what I am asking of her before sighing audibly.

“Are you sure that you want to do this, Elsa?” 

“Flynn really seems to like this Rapunzel girl and I do not see the harm in simply in the same place as they are. He is your brother Anna and he is asking for your help. Please” I said squeezing her hand.

“Okay, I‘ll do it. Flynn, we’ll go with you but you have to be yourself” Anna said pointing her finger in Flynn’s face. 

“Thank you, thank you” Flynn said pulling the both of us into a tight hug. 

“Yeah, yeah you owe Elsa for this one” Anna said squirming out of his grip.

“Thanks Elsa, you’re a life savior. I’ll see you girls tomorrow” Flynn said making his way towards the door. 

Anna stops him by grabbing the back of his shirt and taking the emergency key from him. Flynn did not seem to care in the least before leaving as the gamer turns to me and places the key into my hand. I look at her with a confused look on my face. Why is she giving me the emergency key?

“So you’ll be able to get into the apartment” Anna said shrugging. 

“But you said that it was only for emergencies” I said frowning slightly.

“I did and you still need to be able to get into the apartment once you leave to go wherever” Anna replied.

“Thank you, Anna. I’ll make sure to use it wisely” I said smiling. 

“I know that you will” Anna said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 6 


	7. Chapter 7

I am looking forward to going to the carnival this afternoon with Anna because it will be the first time that I have been to a carnival in a long time. There have been a few travel circuses that have came to Arendelle but we could not afford to go because it cost too much to sit in the stands but father and mother took us to attend one once. There was lot of animals and circus performers there and it was quite fun but I never been back to see one because we had to use the money for the necessities. I am excited to what an American carnival looks like and I will see what my new surroundings look like now that the gamer has given me permission to leave the apartment to explore. I know that Anna said that I do not have to ask for permission to leave as long as I let her know that I am leaving and that is not asking a lot. I am looking forward to all of these new experiences and what may come of them. I woke up extra early that morning to cook the gamer something extra special and I may have gone a little over board since she did say that we are going to eat something there.

Anna walks into the kitchen to see that I made a lot of food as a little bit of drool leaks out of the corner of her mouth. I giggle a little before leading her to the table as place food onto her plate and she engorge herself on it. I take enough for me to get full for now but enough to get hungry later today when the doorbell rings. I get up to answer as Anna washes the dishes left on the table. I open the door to see that it is Ruben and he is more casual clothes then the last time that I saw him and it is with his wife, Mrs. Smith. She smiles at me as I let them into the apartment and they looked around the place with shocked expression on their faces before turning to face me. “It‘s been a long time since I see you. It‘s good to see you, Elsa” Mrs. Smith said pulling me into a hug. 

“The apartment looks amazing, I‘ve never seen it so clean. Are we in the right apartment?” Ruben asked jokingly.

“Ha ha very funny, Dad” Anna deadpanned. 

“Relax Anna, I was only kidding” Ruben said wrapping his arm around Anna’s neck. 

“See that you have finally decided to clean up your apartment” Mrs. Smith said looking around. 

“Actually this all Elsa‘s doing. She‘s done all of the cleaning and the reason why my apartment is so clean” Anna said smiling.

“Wow, I‘m like this girl more and more” Mrs. Smith said smiling in my direction.

I feel my cheeks turning bright pink as both women smile at me and give some compliments. I do not think that I am doing anything out of the ordinary because it is was a good wife should do and take care of the home. My mother taught me that from a very young age as well as other skills that a dutiful wife should know and I do not want Anna to have any reason to send me back to my country. I know that the gamer has said that she will not send me back but I cannot help but feel that she was only saying that to gain my trust. I do not want to be doubtful of my wife but I cannot help it.

“It was nothing” I said looking away bashfully.

“Awww she is so cute” Mrs. Smith said hugging me. 

“Mom, will you stop embarrassing her?” Anna said reprimanding her mother. 

“I am sorry but she is the cutest thing” Mrs. Smith said taking my face in her hands.

“Okay enough of you freakin out my friend” Anna said pulling me away from her mother. 

“You are right Anna and I am sorry Elsa if I made you uncomfortable. It was not my intention” Mrs. Smith said apologetically.

“it is q-quite alright” I said wringing my hands together.

I was not expecting that kind of reaction from the older woman since I have not interacted with her much since Anna’s birthday party and I do not know what to expect from her. This is going to be my future mother-in-law and I want to make a good impression on her.

“My mom‘s apologizing? Elsa, there‘s a duffel bag in closet and I‘m gonna need you to go get it then go out on the fire escape to the truck. I think the zombie apocalypse started” Anna said slowly backing away from her mother. 

“Oh Anna, will you please stop being so melodramatic?” Mrs. Smith asked rolling her eyes. 

“What do you expect from me? I play too many zombie video games not to be paranoid anyway what are you guys doing here?” Anna asked crossing her arms. 

“We’re here to check on you and see how you two are getting along” Dad said smiling.

“That‘s why you‘re here? We‘re doing okay” Anna said rolling her eyes. 

“Anna, please don’t be rude, they are obviously concerned about us. We are doing quite well. Anna has been very wonderful to me” I said taking Anna‘s hand in my own.

“See? Told ya” Anna said confidently. 

“You can tell us if Anna is being a handful, Elsa and we’ll straight her out for you” Dad said rubbing his knuckles against the top of Anna’s head.

I giggle as father and daughter playfully fight with each other and roll over the floor, trying to get the upper hand over each other. Mrs. Smith shakes her head at the duo before putting her hands on her hips and sighing.

“Thank you, Elsa” 

“For what?” I asked confused. 

“For being here with Anna. I know that she can immature and childish at times but she is a good person with a great heart. I know that you are under… unconventional terms but I think that this will be a good thing for her… and you if you let it” Mrs. Smith said looking at me out the corner of her eye. 

“Anna is my friend and I will always be there for her if she will let me. I want to be a good wife to her” I replied looking down at my hands. 

I do not know if I am being a good wife to Anna or not but I want to be because she has been so good to me lately and I do not want to be sent back home. I jumped when I feel something on my shoulder and I turned to see that it is Mrs. Smith with a kind yet gentle smile on her face. 

“I don’t want to make you feel bad about being a mail ordered bride, Elsa because you’re doing what you think is right for your family and I can respect that. I want what’s best for my daughter and if my husband thinks that you’re it then I will back him on that” Mrs. Smith said smiling.

“Thank you Mrs. Smith. I will do my best to make sure that Anna is happy” I said returning the smile. 

“That is all I ask and it‘s Jenna from now on” Jenna said pulling me into a hug.

I was not expecting the older woman to pull me into a hug but it is not unwelcome though. I wrapped my arms around Mrs. Smi- I mean Jenna and hugged her back. We separated to see that Anna is on her father’s back with him in a headlock and her legs wrapped around his waist. Ruben is struggling against her daughter’s hold but she was not letting go, causing Jenna to sigh and separating them by pulling on their ears. 

“Alright, that is fine you two. You two are grown adults and should start acting like it” Jenna said frowning.

“Sorry babe, please let go” Ruben pleaded. 

“Mom, let go. Ah it hurts” Anna said struggling against her mother’s grip.

“Fine but don’t do it again” Jenna said letting go.

Anna glares at her mother as she rubs her sore ear but her father stands up and hugs her. Jenna giggles a little as Ruben whispers something in her ear before telling us that they have some business to take care of. They walked out of the front door hand-in-hand as the gamer shakes her head. 

“My mom is crazy” 

“I do not know about that. She cares about you very much” I replied.

“I know that she does but sometimes she has a funny way of showing it but we show get ready because Flynn should be here soon” Anna said standing up.

I nodded before following Anna into the bedroom and going into the drawer to grab my clothes. I walked into the bathroom before going into the shower to get clean. The water feels nice and scrub the unnecessary dirt from my body before stepping out and drying myself off. I changed into a simple light pink sundress before drying my hair off with the blow-dryer and I deicide to leave my hair down. I brush teeth before slipping on my flats as I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find the gamer. I noticed that her back is to me as she slips on a jean jacket before turning around and my mouth drops to the floor. Anna is not wearing what I expecting her to wear but instead wearing a pair of jeans that is ripped at the knees, a simple v-neck shirt that hugs her curves, and from what I can tell is a red/black checkered shirt. The gamer looks at me for a moment before looking away with a bashful look on her face as she rubs the back of her neck. 

“Is it too much? I know that this is not what you expected but I thought that it was time for a change. Do you like it?” Anna asked looking at me. 

“Y-Yes, I was not expecting this but you look good” I said surprised.

“G-Good” Anna replied.

I open my mouth to say something when the doorbell rings but it can wait. Anna holds out her hand for me to take and I take it without hesitation as she leads me out of the bedroom and into the living room. The gamer opens the door to find Flynn standing outside of the door. 

“Hey guys, ready to go?” Flynn asked smiling. 

“Yeah, we‘re ready. Where‘s Rapunzel?” Anna asked as she locks the door behind us.

“She said that she‘s gonna met us there” Flynn said leading us out of the apartment complex. 

We walked to Anna’s truck as she opens the passenger’s door for me and helped me inside before getting in herself. Anna’s brother get in the backseat before his knee starts bounce nervously and it obvious that he is nervous over his date with this Rapunzel girl. 

“Are you okay, Flynn?”

“Yeah, just a little nervous. I never liked someone this much before and I just don’t wanna screw up, ya know” Flynn said running his fingers through his hair.

“Bro, you‘re not gonna screw up. Just be your normal goofy yourself and she doesn’t like you for you then she doesn’t deserve you. You‘re a great guy, a bit of an idiot but a great guy nonetheless” Anna said grinning at him through the rear-view mirror. 

“Thanks ladies, I appreciate the pep talk” Flynn said smiling. 

“You are welcome, Flynn” I said smiling back. 

“No problem and that will be 75 bucks” Anna said holing her hand towards her brother.

“Like hell, I‘m paying for a pep talk and beside I‘m paying for you to get into the carnival” Flynn said slapping Anna’s hand away. 

“You‘re not paying for anything. You got the tickets from Rapunzel” Anna shot back.

“Whatever just drive” Flynn said rolling his eyes.

I giggle at the siblings and their antics because how close the two of them are and how close I am to my own brother. I wish that he was here with me to experience this new and wondrous place with me along with Father but I know that is not going to happen. I knew that I would not be able to see them anymore once I became a bride but it is the price that I paid for them to get the necessary things that they need. No, I cannot think about such depressing things right now. I am here to help Flynn with Rapunzel and that is what I am going to do. the drive to the carnival was a little on the long side but it did not matter because we reached our destination and I was shocked to see how big it was. Carnivals at Arendelle are never this big compared to the ones here. Anna and Flynn climb out of the car as she opens the door for me to climb out. The gamer chuckles a little as she close my mouth for me and I look down at my shoes in embarrassment for being so obvious.

“I can assume the carnivals in Arendelle aren’t as big as the ones here?” Anna asked raising an amused eyebrow. 

“No, they are not” I said shaking my head.

“It‘s okay, Elsa. There‘s nothing to be embarrassed about” Anna said smiling.

“Eugene!” 

We turned to see a woman with short brown hair and green eyes in a simple white blouse and jeans running towards us. Flynn stiffens a little as the unknown woman stops in front of him with a smile on her face.

“H-Hey Rapunzel” Flynn said smiling nervously. 

“I‘m glad that you could make it. Hi Anna, who‘s your friend?” Rapunzel asked turning to us. 

“Hey Punz, this is Elsa my… girlfriend” Anna said laughing nervously. 

“Nice to meet you, Elsa” Rapunzel said holding out her hand. 

“Nice to meet you as well” I said shaking her hand. 

“Alright since everyone is here, why don’t we go inside?” Rapunzel said clapping her hands together.

We followed Rapunzel to the front of the carnival as the guy takes our tickets from us. I jumped when I feel something grab my hand and I looked to see that it is Anna. 

“I don’t want to lose you in here. There‘s gonna be a lot of people and I don’t want to lose track of you, ya know” Anna said blushing slightly.

I smile at her concern for my safety and well being and I lean forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, causing the gamer to blush even further. I could not help but giggle at her expense as I look around the place to see all of the games, rides, and food stalls taking up space. The smell of the food being cooked is mouth watering and I just want to try everything but I restrain myself until later. I notice how close Rapunzel was talking to Flynn and how her eyes are filled with infatuation. I can tell that the painter is very much into Anna’s brother and he seems quite alright with talking to her. I stopped the gamer in mid-stride and she looks at me with a confused expression but I motioned to the couple in front of us. She turns and smiles in their direction as they continued walking without realizing that we were following them anymore. 

“I think they shall be fine on their own” I said with a smile. 

“I think so too. So wanna play a game?” Anna asked curious.

“I would love too” I replied.

Anna leads me to the first game that was closest to us which happens to be game of balloons and darts. The gamers pays five dollars for three darts and she throws them individuals to only pop two of the balloons. The owner of the game lets her pick a medium sized prize and she turns to face me. 

“Pick one, Elsa” Anna said nudging me with her shoulder.

“Are you sure?” I asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Go ahead” Anna said with a smile. 

I look among the prizes when a cute panda bear catches my eyes and the owner takes it off of the railing before handing it to me. I smile at the stuffed bear before giving a hug as I turn to the gamer to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Anna. I love it” I said smiling.

“Y-You’re welcome. Come on, let’s play something else” Anna said leading me somewhere else. 

The rest of the time we were here, we got on several rides including the roller coaster several times even though I was hesitant to getting on it but I am glad that the gamer talked me into going on it. It was a lot of fun and played a few more games with Anna gaining a few prizes and eat quite a bit from the food stall including a chocolate covered funnel cake. The carnival was coming to an end and I did not want to it to end so soon. 

“How about we get on the Ferris wheel before we leave?” Anna asked standing in front of it. “Okay” 

We get in line and we did not have to wait too longer to get on as the worker closes the door behind us. Anna sits down as I sit next to her before shivering a little because the sun had set a while ago and it was getting chilly. The gamer seem to notice before taking her jacket off and placing it around my shoulders to warm me up. 

“Are not you cold?” I asked pulling the jacket around me. 

“I’m wearing two shirts so I will be fine” Anna said wrapping her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her. 

“Thank you, Anna” I said resting my head on her shoulder. 

“For what?” Anna asked confused. 

“Just for being you and being with me” I said smiling. 

“You’re welcome. I got you” Anna said resting her cheek against the top of my head.

* * *

  
End of ch. 7 


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the morning feeling amazing because I had a great time with Anna last night. We came home from the carnival exhausted from all the activities that we participated in there and I still have the cute stuff panda bear that the gamer won for me. I picked it up before bringing it to my chest as I hugged it when I noticed that Anna is no longer in the bed with me. I looked at the clock on the nightstand to see that it is a little past 10 am and I am surprised that the gamer managed to wake up before me since I am the first to wake up. I climbed out of the bed before making it up before exiting out of the room and walking into the living room. This is where I found Anna, sitting on the beanbag chair in front of the television playing her video games. The last time that I tried playing one of those games was the gamer’s birthday party and I did not understand how to play or what the rules were on playing. I lost but Anna assured me that she would teach me how to play but she has not yet and I am a little hesitant about asking her to teach me. I walked over towards her before sitting down next to her on the back of my legs, watching the gamer play when she looked up from it. 

“Morning Elsa, did I wake you?” Anna asked curious. 

“No, you did not wake me but I was wondering where you were but I have found you” I said smiling.

“Oh okay. Well since we’re both up, we might as well get started” Anna said smiling. 

“Get started on what?” I asked confused. 

“I promised that I would teach you how to play video games that I plan on keeping that promise. I figure that I’ll start you off easy then work our way up to something harder so Mario Kart” Anna said switching to another gaming system. 

Anna hands me one of the controller before turning the Wii on and putting the disc into it. She explains the rules and what button does what and I tried to keep up but I do not understand it all. The gamer and I picked our characters before the game started and I tried to remember everything that Anna had told me. It was very difficult and I lose the first five games that we played before I finally got the hang of it. I was able to beat the gamer in a race and I was proud of myself. 

“Way to go, Elsa. I’m proud of you” Anna said beaming. 

“T-Thank you” I said looking down at my controller shyly.

We played around on the Wii for little awhile before I decided on making a late breakfast for the both of us. Anna walked in before sitting down at the table as I placed the food in front of her and she digs. It makes me happy to know that the gamer likes my cooking and I like knowing that she is getting a healthy meal instead of eating a bunch of junk food and other unhealthy items. Once the food was eaten Anna protested to me cleaning the dish when she’s perfectly able of doing it and that she did not mind doing it because I did all the hard cook of cooking for the both of us. I smile a little before kissing the gamer on the cheek as I walked into the bedroom to change into a simple blue sundress. Anna walks into the bedroom before stopping at the doorway and stare at me as her eyes roams over my body.

“D-Do I look okay?” I asked shyly. 

“You look beautiful, Elsa” Anna said smiling. 

“Thank you” I said smiling back. 

Anna grabs some clothes before walking into the bathroom as I walked into the living room to play Mario Kart against the computer. I have to say that playing against the computer is a lot more difficult than playing against another person. The computer caused me to fall off of the road by throwing a banana peel in front of me. It annoyed me but I am determined to win this race but unfortunately I lost at the last second. I did not notice the gamer walking into the room or sitting down on the couch until I looked away from the television to see her putting on her sneakers. She is wearing a simple green button down shirt with the top three buttons undone and the sleeve rolled up above her sleeve, a white tank top underneath it, and a pair of light blue jeans that hugs her curves. I know that it is rude to blatantly stare someone but I could not help because seeing the gamer in these clothes is something else. Anna looks up at me before looking away shyly as her cheeks turn a light pink. So cute.

“W-Why are you s-staring at me like t-that? S-Should I c-change?” Anna asked looking down at her clothes.

“N-No! You should not change. You look very nice” I said snapping out of my stupor. 

“Thanks” Anna said smiling slightly.

She sat up before holding out her hand for me to take and I place my hand in hers. Anna pulls me onto my feet and tripped over them causing me to fall forward. I close my eyes I wait fro the impact of hitting the floor but it never comes but I feel myself falling into something as a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. I open my eyes to face-to-face with a pair of bluish green eyes staring at me with concern. 

“Are you okay, Elsa?” Anna asked concerned. 

“Y-Yes, I am f-fine. Thanks to y-you” I stammered. 

“Good” Anna said sighing relief.

She takes me by the hand before leading me out of the apartment as we walked down the street. I do not know where we are going but I do not care because I am out of the apartment. I looked around at everything that catches my attention from cars driving down the street to all the stores and shops to the people walking in no particular direction. It was not long before we found ourselves in the park and it is quite beautiful surround by the trees and flowers. There is a small pond with a few people feeding the ducks that swim towards the end of it. It very well kept and there is even a playground for children to play on. I know that Olaf would love it here. My heart aches at thought of my little brother and him not being here with me to enjoy all of this. 

“Are you okay, Elsa?” Anna asked picking up on my change in mood. “Yes, I am fine” I said smiling.

“Elsa, you’re not fine. You seem sad. You know that you can talk to me about anything” Anna said wrapping her arm around my shoulders. 

“It is just that… all of this is so wonderful and I know that Olaf would love this” I said sighing.

“Olaf is your brother’s name?” 

“Yes it is” I said with a nod.

“Ever thought about having your brother and dad move here?” Anna asked curious. 

“What? Have them move here? That would… that would be wonderful but I do not have a job to pay for the plane tickets and I have no idea where they would stay. It is impossible but it is a nice thought” I said shaking my head. 

“It’s not impossible if it is something that you want” Anna said smiling gently.

“Who is going to hire a mail ordered bride?” 

“You do not have to tell them that you’re a mail ordered bride” Anna replied.

“I know that you are just trying to help Anna but it is not going to happen” I said sighing slightly.

I cannot ask Anna for the money to for the plane tickets and even I find a way for my family to come to America, where were they stay. It is not like they could stay with us because the apartment is not big enough to have four live in it. I could not ask that of the gamer because it would be too much of a burden on her and I could not do that to her since she is doing so much for me as it is. We walked around the park for little while longer before I turned to look at Anna and she seems deep in thought about something and I was about to say ask her something when someone calls out her name. I turned to see another redhead girl in extremely short shorts, what looks like a really tight bra around her ample bosom, and quite a bit of makeup on especially a lot of red lipstick.

“Jessica?” Anna squeaked out.

_Jessica? Who is Jessica?_

* * *

Anna's POV  
  
I thought that today would be a good day to show Elsa around the neighborhood, ya know since she’s gonna be living here with me for the foreseeable future. I want her to know her around so she wouldn’t get lost somewhere and get hurt with me being unable to protect her from something or someone. We walked into the park and had a little talk about her family then it seem to go down hill from there when we ran into my ex girlfriend Jessica Sexton. I kid you not. That is actually her last name and honestly it fits her personality. I haven’t seen her in 3 years since she cheated on my with some dorky guy much shorter than me and the last I heard she was planning on marrying or something. I don’t know because I didn’t care enough to listen and it hurts too much because the older woman was my first for a lot of things. My first kiss, my first date, my first time and I have to say that girl is a freak in the sheet but I guess that I just wasn’t enough for her since she cheated on me… twice that I know of. It may have more times than that I didn’t want to know who else that Jessica might have slept with behind my back.

I broke things off with her because it hurts too much to know that someone that I cared about would willingly do something like that to me. Oh sure, she swore up and down that she would never do it with crocodile tears in her eyes and that she loved me but once my trust is broken, it rather impossible to get it back. Her performance that day set me for how I am with my love life and how selective I am in letting others in but thanks to my friends I’m better. I can’t believe that my ex is standing within 5 feet of me with Elsa standing to me and I don’t know what to do or what to say. I never told the bride about my love life or any of exes because I never thought that I would run into them like this. Jessica looks at me for a moment before a smile forms on her face before running towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

“Oh my god Anna, it’s you. How have you been, baby?” Jessica asked kissing my cheek. 

“Jessica, please don’t do that” I said pulling away from her.

“But why? You used to love my kisses especially on Anna Jr” Jessica said smirking seductively. 

I feel my cheek being set aflame at what my ex girlfriend has said and I looked away from her. I’m wishing that a hole would open up and swallow me whole right now to avoid dealing with all of this. Jessica turns her attention to Elsa before giving her a once-over before putting her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. 

“Baby, who is this? Don’t tell me that you replaced me with her. I bet that she can’t even satisfy you like I can” Jessica said frowning.

“I am Anna’s girlfriend and if she had not broken up with you then she would need to replace but I know that she is much happier with me than she never was with you. For your information, I satisfy Anna just fine but that is not really any of your business” Elsa said glaring at Jessica.

“Oh please, I can smell the virgin oil rolling off of you in waves. I bet you don’t know the first thing about pleasuring a man, let alone Anna but I on the other hand, very much do. I have had Anna here moaning my name as she cums. Right Baby” Jessica said pulling me into her by my hips.

I don’t know what’s gonna into Jessica or what makes her think that I want anything to do with her because I don’t. I stop caring about her the day we broken up and I most certainly don’t care about her now. We may have had something once but I have moved on and I don’t plan on revisiting that part of my past ever again. I push Jessica away before taking Elsa’s hand in my own as I glared hard at her. 

“Look here Jessica, we have dated in the past but that’s just it. It’s in the past and I looking towards my future without you in it because I want Elsa in it so you can fuck off” I said glaring at her.

Jessica chuckles for a moment before invading my personal space once again and runs her hand up and down my arm, smiling seductively. Elsa grabs the taller woman’s hand and removes it from my arm before getting in her face, giving her a hard glare but she doesn’t seem fazed by it.

“It was nice seeing you again Anna, and I am sure that we will be more of each other soon enough” Jessica said smirking. 

She puts her ear buds in her ears before jogging further along the path and I shake my head at her. I can’t believe Jessica sometimes but I never known this girl to give up when she truly wants something. I just hope that she will just leave me alone because I don’t want her causing problem between me and Elsa. I turn my attention to the bride next to me and she’s glaring in the direction of where Jessica went. I have to admit that seeing Elsa trying to protect me like that was much appreciated and it was kinda hot.

“Anna, who was that?” Elsa asked turning her attention to me. 

“That was Jessica, my ex girlfriend. She’s a little… a lot much to handle and as you can see we have broken up” I said as we continued our walk. 

“If you do not mind me inquiring why you broken up with her? It is okay if you do not wish to answer” Elsa said looking down at the ground. 

“I don’t mind. We broken up because Jessica cheated on me twice that I know of with other people especially this one guy named Roger. The last that I heard was she was getting married to him but anyways it didn’t work out” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“I am sorry that you had to go through that, Anna. You did not deserve that kind of treatment from someone that you once loved” Elsa said looking at me with a sad expression. 

“It’s okay Elsa and besides it all worked out because I don’t need her because I have you now” I said nudging her with my shoulder.

Elsa smiles shyly as her cheeks turn a light pink making her more adorable. How did I get so lucky to have someone as cute as her? Who needs Jessica when I have Elsa? The bride looks at me out the corner of her eye as we walk along the path and I can tell that she has something on her mind that she wants to say. 

“Elsa if you have something on your mind then you can tell me. I won’t get upset or anything” I said squeezing her hand reassuringly. 

“I know that we have not had sex or participated in anything of the sexual nature but if am I… am I satisfying your needs in any way. I want to be a good wife to you and as I detest agreeing with that woman but she is right about me not having much experience in the bedroom then what was explained at the agency” Elsa said looking down. 

I stopped before turning to face Elsa with a shocked look on my face because I can’t believe what I’m hearing. I wasn’t expecting what Jessica had said to get to the bride like it has but it’s obvious that it has and I don’t like it. I don’t care if Elsa knows anything about sex or not because my friend and I care about her. I lift the bride’s chin so she is looking me in the eyes and I smile reassuringly at me. “Elsa, you don’t have to know anything about sex because I’m expecting you to jump into bed with me. We’ll have sex when the time is right and when the both of us are ready to take that step. I would be okay if you’re never ready to have sex because I care about your feelings and yes, you’re satisfying my needs because all I want from you is your company and friendship” I said pulling her into my arms.   
Elsa buries her face into the crook of my neck as her grip around my waist tightens. I am glad that the bride is opening up to me more but I wish that she wasn’t so hesitant to talk to me about what’s going on in her head.

It’s obvious that she still thinks that if she overstep her boundaries with me that I’m gonna send her back to her village even through I’ve told that I wouldn’t. I still have to be patient with Elsa and reassure her that she has nothing to worry about and hopefully she will begin to believe me. We continued our walk through the park before walking down the street when some store were selling things for a decent price. The bride stops in front of a particular store and I looked at it to see that I know this store but I come into her here every few days. It’s Oaken’s Chocolate Store and Assorted Sweets. I often here because Oaken sell the best chocolate treats in town and I buy a huge bag of it to last me for while but it never works out that way since I’m such a chocolate fiend. I walked into the store with the aroma hitting my nostrils as soon as I step inside and I inhale deeply before sighing dreamily. _Chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate. CHOCOLATE!!!_ I mentally slap myself to get a hold of myself before I do something stupid and probably regret later because there’s no need to go buck wild but it is chocolate. There’s every assortment of chocolate imaginable in here as well as other sweets but I am here for the deliciousness that is chocolate. Elsa looks around the store with amazement and it seems that I am not the one only that enjoys chocolate’s deliciousness. 

“Oye Anna, you’re back. What happened to the bag of chocolate that I sole you last week?” 

I turned around to see the owner Oaken appearing behind the counter with a smile on his face and I walked over towards him. I have been coming to Oaken’s for almost 2 years now when I stumbled into his store by accident and he offered me a sample of his chocolate for free. Who was I to turn down free samples of chocolate? It was like an explosion of favor and it felt like I died before being sent on a one way trip to heaven. I have been coming back ever since and the huge mountain of a man is always coming up with different ways of making chocolate recreations, allowing me to try them before attempting to sell them to the public.

“Hey Oaken and I ate it” I said unapologetic.

“I should’ve known. What brings you by and who’s your lovely friend?” Oaken asked motioning to Elsa.

“This is Elsa, my girlfriend” I said smiling. 

“She’s very beautiful” Oaken said smiling.

“T-Thank you, S-Sir” Elsa said blushing. 

“You’re very welcome and no need to call me Sir. Oaken will do just fine. So the usual?” Oaken asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah but can you throw in some white chocolate, chocolate turtles with the nuts in them, the ones filled with caramel. Got anything new for me to try?“ I asked curious. 

“In fact I do have something that I want you to try. It’s a milk chocolate truffle with a white chocolate center sprinkled with crushed peanuts” Oaken said pulling out the truffle. 

I picked it up before biting into it as I moan at the taste because it’s delicious. I turn to Elsa and holding out the other half of the truffle for her to eat causing her look at me with a confused look on her face. 

“Come on Elsa, it’s delicious” I said chewing.

Elsa gently grabs my wrist before brining her lips around the truffle as well as my fingers before chewing the candy. She moans a little as my face turns a bright red as Anna Jr. twitch in its confinement. Oh God, that was hot. The bride brings her lips back to my thumb before sucking on it lightly to remove the leftover chocolate. This girl is trying to kill me. How does she not know what the hell she is doing to me? Does Elsa know who sexy she’s being? 

“It is quite good” Elsa said smiling innocently. 

“It has to be if Anna was willing to share her precious chocolate with you. You must be special and I’ll have your order right up” Oaken said walking into the back.

“T-T-Thanks O-Oaken” I said blushing profusely.

“Are you alright, Anna. Your face is quite red” Elsa said feeling my forehead. 

“I’m f-fine, Elsa. N-No n-need to w-worry” I said laughing nervously. 

“Are you sure that you are not getting a fever?” Elsa asked concerned. 

“Yes, I’m sure” I said with a nod.

Oaken returned with a huge bag of chocolate and I can feel myself drooling at me because I really want to tear into it right now but I restrain myself. 

“Thanks Oaken” I said pulling my debit card out of my wallet. 

“Anything for my favorite customer. If only more people have a love for chocolate like you do” Oaken said chuckling. 

“If everyone has a love of chocolate like I did then you would run out of inventory within a week maybe a few days” I said taking back my card. 

“True, see you in a few days” Oaken said patting me on the shoulder. 

“You know it” I said taking the huge bag. 

“It was nice meeting you, Oaken” Elsa said waving at him. 

“Nice meeting you too, Elsa” Oaken said waving back. 

“Are you really going to eat of all that?” Elsa asked looking at the huge bag of chocolate. 

“No… we’re going to eat all of this. It would be rude not to share with you” I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders. 

“that is quite a bit of chocolate for the two of us to eat but I am sure that we can do it” Elsa said smiling. 

“Elsa, I think that this is going to be the start of a beautiful and chocolaty friendship” I said grinning. 

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Dad gave me the week off from testing games, I was surprised because I don’t take breaks in between the games that I play so I know that I stake up a lot of vacation time but what am I going to do with all that free time. I guess that I could catch up on all the TV shows that I missed on but I don’t wanna do that. Who needs a vacation when you have a great job like mine? I enjoy what I do and I don’t think that I need a vacation because I’m perfectly fine. Now I sound like a workaholic and I need to take a step back from gaming for awhile to focus on other things. Like helping Elsa getting that letter out to her family and find a way for them to move out here without her noticing but how. I’ve never been good at sneaking around like I am in all of the video games like I would hope and I’m even worse at lying because I start rambling and end up spilling the bean unintentionally. I’m gonna need help with a job like this but who can I ask to help then a light bulb appears above my head. Hopefully he has nothing pressing to take care of at the moment.

I quickly get dressed before racing towards the door towards the mechanic’s house but stopped as soon as I reached the door before turning around. I walked into the kitchen to find the bride cleaning the counter top next to the stove before carefully walking up behind her as I wrap my arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor. Elsa squeals in surprise and I find it rather adorable before setting her down on her feet, giggling at her reaction. The bride glares at me as she smacks me on the shoulder and it’s oddly sexy as fuck and shake my head to get rid of thought as I turned my attention about to her. 

“That was not very funny, Anna” Elsa said crossing her arms over sorry. 

“Sorry Elsa but I couldn’t help myself” I said giggling. 

“We will see how funny it is when I do it to you” Elsa said smirking.

“Good luck, I have a heighten sense of hear so it’s gonna be rather difficult to sneak up but anyway, I have go talk to Kristoff right quick. Is that okay?” 

“Of course it is Anna. You do not need my permission nor do you think to tell me where you are” Elsa said politely. 

“I know that I don’t have to but I wanted to tell you because I don’t want you to worry” I said pulling Elsa into a hug. “Afterwards we can do something together if you don’t ready have plans” 

“I was planning on going to the park but I would rather spend time with you” Elsa said snuggling into my shoulder.

“Okay, how about this. I’ll go to Kristoff and I’ll come find you in the park?” I asked pulling back a little.

“Sounds good” Elsa said smiling. 

“Great, I’ll see you soon” I said smiling.

I let go of Elsa but she grabs my sleeve and I was about to ask her what was wrong but I didn’t get the question out when she kisses me on the cheek. I open and close my mouth like a fish out of water as my cheeks are set aflame because I wasn’t expecting her to kiss me. I know that it’s a simple kiss on the cheek and it could possibly means nothing but it caught so me off guard that I don’t know how to react. Elsa giggles at me as she passes me to walk out of the door. I shake my head as I grab my key before heading out of the apartment and jumping into my truck. It’s not long before I reach the mechanic’s place and I parked my truck in the driveway before hopping out as I walked up to the front porch. I knocked on the door twice before stepping back swaying back and forth, waiting for him to open the door. A few seconds passed and no answer before I knocked absent-mindedly on the door. I didn’t notice Kristoff opening the door and my fist hit him square in the nose. 

“Ouch, what the hell?!” Kristoff asked holding his nose. 

“Oops, sorry Kris. I wasn’t paying attention” I said laughing nervously. 

“Obviously… what do you nee-” 

Kristoff didn’t finish his sentence as he looks me up and down like it’s the first time that he’s seen me in forever. Why is he staring at me like that? I don’t look at that bad… do I? I looked down at the outfit that I’m wearing and I kinda like it. It’s a red blouse that showing off a little more cleavage than I would like but it’s nice, tighter blue jeans that I’m used to wearing and red/white sneakers because it’s impossible for me to wear to heels. I like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time and I’m not trying to break my neck to look good. I wave my hand back and forth as I try to get the mechanic’s attention before slapping him lightly on the cheek and it seems like it worked. He snaps out of it as his cheeks turn pinkish. What was that all about? I don’t have time to figure it because I have other things to worry about.

“Kristoff”

“Y-Yeah, w-what?” Kristoff asked blinking twice. 

“I need you” I said seriously. 

“W-W-What?! Y-You n-need m-m-me” Kristoff stammered.

“Yes, badly and it can’t wait. You’re best friend and you’re the only one that I came to about this. Pleas Kristoff, help me” I said taking one of his huge hands in both of mine.

Kristoff stares at me as his cheeks go from pink to bright red in a matter of second and I raise an eyebrow at him. Why is his cheeks so red for? He scratches the back of his head nervously before stammering stuff that I couldn’t understand. I sigh audibly before pushing him into the house and locking the door behind us. I sit him down on the couch before sitting down next to the mechanic and jumping back to the other side of the couch. Seriously what’s going on with him? 

“Kristoff, seriously I need you help and there’s no one else I can come to with this. Please” I said pleadingly. 

“W-What are you talking about? My help? What about Elsa? Can’t she help you?” Krsitoff asked nervously.

“No, I can’t go to her about this because it’s about her in a way and I need you” I said sighing. 

“I don’t understand” Kristoff said confused.

“I need your help with getting her family out here in the States without her finding out and you know that I’m not very good at keeping secrets” I said crossing my arms over my chest.

“So… all of this about needing me is about you helping Elsa getting her family out here without her finding out” Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, what did you think that it was about?” I asked turning to face him. 

“N-Nothing anyway where are they’re gonna stay because I highly doubt that all of you will be able to stay in your one bedroom apartment”

“Point taken and that’s why I’m thinking about buying a three bedroom apartment for them to live. I have plenty of money saved up and I can easily pay rent for both apartments so Elsa can move in with her family” I said shrugging.

I want Elsa to be happy and I know that she’ll be a lot happier with her family with her. She’ll be able to spend all the time she wants with them and not have to worry about them being on the other end of the world and won’t be forced to live with me. I know that we’ve gotten close lately but it’s because of this arrangement that Dad set up for me to get married and I can’t force the bride into a loveless marriage because my parents are worried that I’ll end up alone. It’s not fair to her and I don’t want her to grow to resent me. 

“What about you?” Kristoff asked snapping me out of my thoughts. “What about me?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Would you really be okay with Elsa not living with you anymore? I know that you have gotten closer” Kristoff replies. 

“I guess so because I want her to be happy and I know that having her family here will do that. Besides it doesn’t matter what I would be okay with because her happiness is more important. So Operative Goldilocks, are you in?” I asked smirking.

“I’m in, Operative Klutz” Kristoff said patting me on the shoulder.

“We gotta think of better undercover names” I said shaking my head. “No shit, now get out because I have sleep to catch up on before you interrupted” Kristoff said pointing to the door. 

“Yeah because you look like a shit and you’re gonna need all of the beauty rest that you can get” I said giggling.

“Forget you” Kristoff said sticking his tongue out.

“Oh please, I’m unforgettable” I said smugly.

“Later Bud” I walked out of the front door before hopping into my truck and drive towards the park.

* * *

Elsa' POV

I get dressed in a simple yellow sundress with matching flat as I take my hair out of my braid before combing through it with Mother’s comb then placing a white headband on top of my head. The news report said that it would rather chilly today so I went into Anna’s closet to grab a coat and I took her jean jacket that she let me wear at the carnival. I like this particular jacket because it smells like the gamer and it is quite warm like her. I grab my keys to the apartment as well as the letter that I want to sent to my family back in Arendelle. I placed it in the pocket on the inside of the jacket before leaving and locking the door behind me as I walk out of the apartment complex. I could easily go to the post office to send the letter but I want Anna to be there with me when I do because she has been so good to me through this entire ordeal and such a comfort. The gamer is unlike all the things that I was expecting her to be when I applied to be a mail ordered bride and all of the stories about abusive intendeds did not help at all. She has never pressured me to do anything that I was not comfortable with doing and always put my needs ahead of her own.

The gamer is a bit of a goofball and a dork but she is a such a sweetheart and a kind person and I am lucky to be sent to her. Before I knew it, I am standing in the park and walk along the park path before stepping in front of a tree with a low hanging branch. It looked strong enough to hold up two or three people without worrying it will give way. I climb up on it before leaning against the truck and daintily crossing my legs at the ankle. It has a great view of the park and I see people jogging all the path as well as children parking at the playground. I like being here because it is so relaxed and peaceful but the peace did not last too when someone grabs my attention by calling my name. I turned towards the direction that my name was called and I see that it is Anna’s ex-girlfriend Jessica again. She is wearing almost the exact same outfit for yesterday but it look like it was more revealing than before if that is possible. The jogger jogs to the branch that I am currently occupying and I try not to let her get to me with her presence but I do not wan to be around at all. It is not like I can ask her to leave because this is a public place and the jogger has as much right to be here as I do unfortunately.

“Can I help you?” I asked half ignoring her presence.

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” Jessica asked lightly giggling.

“I do not know you all that well to say that I like you or not” I replied. 

“If you say so, Ice Queen” Jessica said pulling herself onto the branch.

“I do not appreciate the nickname because I am far from an Ice Queen but I will be more than willing to show how cold I can be” I said smiling sweetly.

“Look Elsa, you have something with Anna but you have to know that I know her better than you. I know her intimately, I know what she likes and how she likes it. With that being said, whatever you have it isn’t gonna last because we’re getting back together” Jessica said leaning back on her hands.

“Jessica, a relationship is more than based on sex and if it was than you would have had Anna back a long time ago but you do not. You do not intimidate me because I know that you scared to be alone so you are trying to get back with Anna because she was the only one that was truly good to you but you lost out on a kind and sweet person. Your loss is my gain and I am going to let go of her. She is with me and if you do not stay away from her than I will show you the true meaning of a Ice Queen” I said coolly.

Jessica glares at me before opening her mouth to retort what I had said but closes her mouth. She looks off into the distant before lightly giggling then hopping off of the branch. The jogger looks up at me with a smug look on her face and a smirk before jogging down the path without another word. I raise an eyebrow but shake my head at her because she is not worth my time or thought space. I sit on the branch for a little while longer, soaking up the glorious sunlight before another person calls my name. I turned to see that it is Anna and I could not help but smile as she walks over towards me before climbing up on the branch with a smile on her face. 

“Hey Elsa” Anna said smiling.

“Hello Anna, did everything go over well at Kristoff?” I asked curious.

“Yeah, everything went well but now that we’re both free so what do you wanna do?” Anna asked curious.

“Um if it is okay with you, I was sort of wondering if we could sent my letter to my family today” I said pushing my index fingers together. 

“Of course it’s okay with me. Lets do it” Anna said smiling reassuringly.

“R-Really?” 

“Yeah” Anna said jumping off the tree branch. “I said that we would send it and I always keep my word” 

Anna holds out her hand for me to take and I take it as the electricity flows through our fingers. I hop down before slipping and falling towards the ground but I fall into someone’s chest with their arms wrapped securely around my waist. 

“Are you okay, Elsa?” 

I looked up to see Anna’s face a few inches away from mine and I feel my heart beating faster and faster as the blood rushes to my ears. Why am I feeling like this? I never felt this way before and I do not know why I cannot seem to look away from the woman in front of me. 

“Y-Yes, I am f-fine” I said nodding.

“Are you sure? You‘re not hurt, are you?” Anna asked worried.

“Yes, I am sure and no, I am not” I said smiling at Anna’s concern. 

“Okay, if you’re sure” Anna said taking my hand in hers.

I never realized how Anna’s hand is but I like it and I do not want to let it go. We walked out of the park coming to the gamer’s truck as she opens the passenger’s door for me before getting in herself. She drives towards the post office before parked in front of it and taking my hand again, leading me inside. It was empty except for one or two people other than the people that worked here. I pulled out my letter from the jacket pocket before giving it to Anna as she talks to the post office worker for it to be sent off. I am excited to hear from Father and Olaf and what has been going with them. I hope that they are doing well but I just have to wait to find out. Anna wraps her arm around my shoulders before resting her head against my temple as I lean into her warmth.

* * *

End of ch. 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa has been making breakfast for me ever since she’s been living with me and her cooking is a gift from the gods. I wanna do something nice for her and that’s when I got a brilliant idea to cook for her instead. I’m not much of a cook but the bride is more than worth it and I’m willing to learn if it’ll bring a smile on her face. That’s why I’m currently in the kitchen attempting to pancakes but it’s just turning into a huge mess as there’s flour everywhere including the floor, my hair and my clothes. I remember why I don’t cook in the first place but I’m determined to make at least eatable pancakes but I haven’t the foggiest idea what the hell I’m doing. 

“Anna?” 

I turned around to see Elsa standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a confused look on her face and I let out a nervous laugh. Well this is just perfect. I was hoping to have this done before the bride woke up but the universe is not on my side at the moment. Elsa walks into the kitchen looking around before her eyes landed on me with a slightly amused look on her face. She raises her hand and lightly wipes the flour smudge on my right cheek as it starts tingling. 

“What are you doing?” Elsa asked curious. 

“I was trying to make you breakfast because you always do it for me but as you can see, it turned out to be a huge mess” I said sighing.

“Anna, I cook for you because I want to, not because I have to. At first, it was because I wanted to be a good wife to you but now I just want to. I do not expect you to do it for me” Elsa said smiling sympathetically. 

“I know but I wanted to return the favor and because I wanted to” I said rubbing the back of my neck.

“And I appreciate you trying. How about I help salvage the rest of breakfast?” 

“Yeah” I said with a nod. 

Elsa takes over breakfast while giving me instructions of what to do and I got to stir the batter but it feels like I was doing it wrong. That’s when the bride got behind me, placing her arms around me to help do it right and I couldn’t help but tense up a little because she was so close to me. I mean I had Elsa close to me before but I can feel her boobs pressed against my back and I feel myself twitch in my pants. Focus Anna, focus on getting this done and not on how soft Elsa’s breasts feel pressing against you. Gah! What the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn’t be thinking about Elsa like this. She’s my friend and I shouldn’t be thinking about her like that. Well she is very beautiful and has a banging body. How can I not think about her like that? Stop! Just stop! I need to stop this train of thought right now. I tense up when I feel Elsa’s breasts rubbing against my back before jumping to the side causing her to look at me with a confused look on her face. I feel my cheeks burning as the bride walks over towards me and places her hand against my forehead, giving me a full view of her boobs through the low neckline of her nightgown. 

“Are you okay? Your face is quite red but you do not like you have a fever” 

“I-I’m f-fine, Elsa” I said blushing. 

“Are you sure? If you are not feeling well then I want you to tell me because I will take care of you” Elsa said taking my hands in hers. 

“R-Right but I’m o-okay” I said nodding. 

“Okay, lets finish cooking then” Elsa replies.

Now I’m much more aware of how close Elsa’s getting to me and I jump a little every time our skin brushes against each other. I somehow managed to get through making breakfast and we created more than eatable pancakes this time around. I grab a broom and dustpan to clean up the wasted flour on the floor before throwing it away in the trash can. I’m proud of myself for getting through this and now can more effectively make pancake so what happened earlier won’t happen a second time. We eat the food and it tastes pretty good even through Elsa did most of the work but they’re still pretty good. Once everything was eaten, I excused myself to take a shower and get the flour out of my hair before changing into a plain t-shirt and sweatpants. I blow-dried my hair before braiding it into my signature twin braids and walk into my room. I grab one of my Superman comics before flopping down on my bed and open the comic. I didn’t notice Elsa walking into the room or what she was doing until I looked up from my comic only to have my eyes bug out of my head.

The bride peels the frilly nightgown off of her body, giving a feel view of her naked back and I couldn’t stop myself from scanning her flawless body. I feel my mouth going dry and I lick my lips to wet as my body falls on her ass to her shapely legs. I wonder what her legs would like wrapped arou-… No! I can’t do this again. I just can’t! Elsa is my friend and I shouldn’t be sexualizing her like this. It isn’t right. Why is the universe against me today. What the hell did I do to deserve to have a naked beautiful girl is front of me and not being able to touch her? That’s cruel and unusual punishment. I dropped my comic on the bed and discreetly make my way to the bathroom to rub one out before washing my hands. I sigh as I look at myself in mirror and I frown at what is looking back at me. There’s no way that Elsa would want a freak like me as her wife even if she was into women. Why would she want someone like me? I’m a childish, immature nerd with a video games obsession and she’s sophisticated, smart, beautiful and sweet. I’m sure that Elsa could’ve been a queen in her pervious life.

Once I get her family over here and get them situated, I’ll be out of her life once and for all. Everyone will be better off and Elsa will be happy but where will that leave me? Alone, that’s where but at least she’ll be happy and that’s all will matter. I sigh again before walking out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom to find Elsa sitting on the bed with a comic in her hands. From the looks of things, she looks really into it and I couldn’t stop the smile from forming on my lips before climbing on the bed, plopping myself against the headboard. The bride looks up from her comic before giving me a smile that makes me warm from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head. I return the smile before opening my comic and I get half-way through it when I feel something leaning against my shoulder. I look up to see Elsa leaning against me but her eyes are glued on the colored paper and I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself before subconsciously wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. The bride snuggles into me as she rests her head on my shoulder and we stayed like for awhile before my phone started buzzing on the nightstand. 

“Hey Elsa, can you hand me my phone?” 

“Of course” Elsa said reaching over to grab my phone before handing it to me. 

“Thanks” I said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

Elsa and I froze as we stare at each other with mirrored expressions of shock. I didn’t mean to do what I did, it just happened. I didn’t even know what I was doing. Oh God, I just made things awkward now. She must hate me. What the hell is wrong with me today? 

“I better um take this” I said motioning to the buzzing phone in my hand. 

“O-Of course” Elsa said with a nod.

I walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me and walking into the living room to see on the couch. I answered my phone to see that it’s Kristoff who’s calling me. 

“Hey Kristoff, what’s up?” I asked sighing. 

“What’s up with you? What happened?” Kristoff asked concerned.

“What makes you think that something’s wrong?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Anna, we’ve been best friends since we were seven and I know when something’s up with you so talk to me” Kristoff said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I hate and love that the big lug knows me so well because that comes with the territory of being best friends for so long. You become so in sync with each other’s feelings that they’re easy to pick up on even you’re not in the same room. I let him what happened between me and Elsa and when I finished, all I hear is silence on the other end of the phone. 

“Hello? Kristoff? You still here?” I asked frowning slightly. 

“That’s it. A simple kiss on the cheek? That’s what you’re freaking out over?” Kristoff deadpanned. 

“Well sorta” I said scratching my cheek.

“Punk” 

“What? How am I being a punk about this?” I asked frowning.

“I’m sorry Anna but you’re acting like a punk. You’re making it seem like you did something unspeakably evil which you didn’t by the way” Kristoff said rolling his eyes.

“Well excuse me for thinking that Elsa will hate me or something” I said throwing my hands in the air. 

“Now you’re just being melodramatic” Kristoff replies. 

“She’s gonna think that she’s gonna have to reciprocate whatever happened and I don’t want her to think that. I want her to feel like she has a choice without feeling obligated by the situation that we’re in” I said running my hand over my face. 

“I’m sure that she knows that, Anna. You’ve been good to her and haven’t made Elsa feel like she didn’t have a choice” Kristoff said soften his voice. 

“Have I, Kris? Have I? I’m not too sure that I’ve clear enough because what happened could be giving her mixed signals” 

“Just talk to her, Anna. It might be awkward but you can’t just sweep this under the rug because it’s only gonna to worse if you don’t address it” 

“When did you get so good at giving relationship advice?” I asked smiling slightly.

“I have friends that are love experts” Kristoff said chuckling. “Whatever, dude. Oh, you called me for something?” I asked changing the subject.

“Oh right. Eric says that he’s having a pool party the day after tomorrow and he wanted me to pass it along to you” Kristoff said suddenly remembering why he called. 

“Cool, well be there” I said with a nod. 

“Awesome, see ya there. Later” Kristoff said hanging up.

I hang up the phone before putting it in my pocket and standing up. I walk towards my bedroom before stopping in front of my door and sighing to myself. I have to do this and I just hope that Elsa doesn’t think I’m going back on what I said about her not doing anything she’s not comfortable. I pushed the door open before knocking on the already opened door causing the bride to jump slightly and look up at me. 

“Hey” I said smiling nervously. 

“Hello” Elsa said smiling nervously. 

“Look Elsa about what happened earlier… I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did and I’m very sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way because that wasn’t my intention” I said sighing.

“You… you did not make me feel uncomfortable, Anna” Elsa said shaking her head.

“Thank goodness” I said in relief. 

“But um Anna” Elsa said nervously. 

I looked up at her before sitting down in front of her with a raised eyebrow. I reached out to take her hand in my own and she jumps a little, making me letting go of hand in fear that I did something wrong. The bride looks at me fearfully and I open my mouth to say something to take that fear away but I couldn’t get the words out. I was cut off of by a pair of soft, plump lips pressing against my own and I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from my lips. I wasn’t expecting this but hell does it feel good and I whimpered a little when it ended so soon. I looked at Elsa to see the adorable blush gracing her pale cheeks and I just want to pull her back into another kiss but I’m not sure if that’s what she wants. I’m not sure what is ever going on right now and before I could ask the bride, the stupid doorbell rings. _WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL?! FO REAL?! I CAN’T EVEN GET A FUCKING WORD OUT WITHOUT SOMEONE OR SOMETHING CUTTING ME OFF! Someone better have a good reason for interrupting me or else someone is gonna get seriously hurt._ I get up from the bed and walked into the living room to answer the door. Who was behind it was someone that I haven’t seen in years and he looks at me with those same hazel eyes. 

“H-Hans” I whispered. 

He smiles at me with that dazzling smile of his as he stands in front of me in his military gear.

“Hey Anna Banana” Hans said smiling fondly.

I couldn’t believe it. I just couldn’t believe it. Hans is standing right there in front of after not seeing him for almost a year and a half of serving in Afghanistan. The Lieutenant takes his hat off of his head that’s covering his short auburn hair before holding his arms for a hug but I’m having a hard time processing that he’s standing on my doorstep right. The decision seemed to have an expiration date before I’m pulling into a fierce hug by my big cousin and easily lifted off of the ground as the tears fall from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Hans’ neck and held him tightly as he chuckled at me.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it Anna?” Hans asked when he finally puts me down. 

“W-What? What are you doing here? I thought that you wouldn’t be back from Afghanistan for another 6 months” I asked confused. 

“I thought so too but my objective was completed so they allowed my platoon to go home early and the first person that I wanted to see when I got home was my baby cousin” Hans said lightly pinching my cheek. 

“Gah! You know that I hate when you do that” I said slapping his hand away. 

“I know that’s why I love doing it to annoy you” Hans teased. 

“Jerk” I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Hans had always been the wild child of the family ever Uncle Kai and Aunt Gerda adopted him when he was eight years old. He had a hard time adjusting us because of the way that his birth family treated him in the past. The Lieutenant’s parent were very abusive towards him and his twelve older siblings especially towards him because if their high standards of how children should be. His older brothers were much better and often took their frustrations out on him if they weren’t ignoring him. In their house, it was every man for themselves and it was awhile before Child Services decided that Hans’ parents deem them unfit to raise children. The Lieutenant was sent to a wayward home for boys but he didn’t spend a lot of time there because at the time, my uncle and aunt were looking for a child of their own to love and care for because Gerda was unable to have children of her own. She was devastated by the news but she didn’t stay down for long because she knew that there were plenty of children in foster care waiting to be adopted.

I don’t know what exactly drew her to Hans but it was love at first sight I guess and she could see how lonely and desperate he was for a family to call his own. Aunt Gerda wanted to be the family that the Lieutenant needed so they decided to adopt him without question. Hans was hesitant about being apart of a family again and often acted out to test my uncle and aunt to see if they would turn back on him like his birth family did but they showered him with love and affection. The Lieutenant came around to having a family again and we become pretty close with the common interest of playing sports even though there was an age difference and he often got into trouble a lot. Hans didn’t have a plan after graduating high school before deciding to join the military when I was 12. I was sad that he was going away for such a long time but I wished him all the luck in the world and made him promised that he would return in one piece. The Lieutenant laughed before agreeing to it and promised that he would bring back gifts from the places that he visited.

I haven’t seen my big cousin since the last time that he’s been deployed to fight in Afghanistan and I was on edge about the whole ordeal. I was afraid about him never coming back since it’s extremely dangerous at the moment but I’m glad that he’s fine now. I can rest easy. Hans chuckles before looking at me fully. He continues to stare at me and it was slowly starting to make me uncomfortable. 

“You’ve changed, Anna Banana. Auntie finally got to you, didn’t she?” Hans asked smirking.

“No, actually. I thought that it would be good to broaden my wardrobe” I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. 

“Uh-huh who is she?” Hans asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Huh?” 

“Who is the girl? I can tell that you’re different besides wearing new clothes and it has to be a girl. Is it Jessica? Please tell me that it’s not Jessica” Hans said concerned. 

I pulled Hans inside and we sat on the couch as he sets his hat and duffel bag on the coffee table. I leaned back into the couch as I explained everything that’s happened while he was overseas. The Lieutenant didn’t interrupt me and actually listened to me while waiting for me to finish my story.

“Anna, that’s… that’s something. I never expected that Uncle Ruben would do something like that to you or Dad keeping quiet about it. Normally he can’t keep a secret” Hans said after awhile.

“I know but it hasn’t been all bad. Elsa and I are friends now and she’s cool to be around and extremely adorable” I said smiling at the thought of Elsa. 

“Well it’s obvious that you like her so this must be a good thing” Hans said smiling.

“Of course I like her. She’s my friend and I want to help her with her family. Once I get her family over here and situated, I’ll walk out of her life forever” I said sighing. 

“What? Why?! I thought that you like Elsa” Hans asked confused. 

“I do like her and I don’t her being trapped in a loveless marriage with me. She deserves to have a life with someone that she loves and cherish her better than I ever could. She deserves to have a loving husband, not some freak of a wife” I said slumping back into the couch. 

“Anna, you’re not a freak. Does she know that you’re doing this?” Hans asked raising an eyebrow. 

“No but I will once everything is settled. I want her to happy Hans and I know that won’t happen with me because she was given to me as a gift. She didn’t have a choice in where she was being sent and I don’t feel right about her being reminded constantly that of every time we’re together” I said clenching my fists.

I know Elsa is that she’s a gift to me and often thinks that I’m going to send her back to her village if she displeases me in any way. I don’t want that for her and the way for the bride to stop thinking that way is for her family to be living here because there’ll be nothing for her to return to there. Once her father and brother are in the States and I can easily get a job doing something then there won’t be a reason for Elsa to want to be with me. She wouldn’t have to be and she’ll be free of me, being able to close the door on that chapter of her life. The bride will be happy and that’s all that I want for her. I nearly jumped something touches my hand and I look up to see Hans holding my hand with a sad smile on his face. 

“You’re a good person with a big heart, Anna but you‘re an idiot” 

“Thanks cuz, that’s just what I wanted to hear” I deadpanned. 

“I’m sorry but you are” Hans chuckles somewhat.

“How am I an idiot for wanting to make her happy?” I asked slumping in my seat. 

“Because your heart is in the right place but you got your head so far up your self-righteous butt to see straight cause from you‘ve told me, she seems rather content with the arrangement”

“I don’t want Elsa to just be content with her arrangement. It’s not fair to her” I said frowning. 

“You’re right, it’s not but she could have been sent to someone a lot worse than you and from my standpoint, she’s managed to gain a friend that’s willing to put her needs ahead of their own. If you ask me, you would basically abandoning her in a strange new place and that’s pretty fucked up”

I open my mouth to say something to go against what he had said but he was right about me abandoning Elsa in a strange new land with no one to help her but I still feel about keeping in a possible loveless marriage. I do care about the bride a lot and I want to keep her friendship.

“What makes you think that she isn’t? Has she ever told you that she was unhappy?” 

“She wouldn’t tell me. Elsa is hard to read sometimes and she’s too afraid to say anything in fear of it offending me no matter how many times I told that she could tell me anything” I said shrugging.

“You must really like this girl if you’re so worried about hurting her feeling or making her uncomfortable” 

“Hans, I thought we’ve been over this. Yes, I like Elsa and she’s my friend so it’s natural that I don’t want to make her uncomfortable” I said rolling my eyes. 

“No I mean that you like more than a friend because the way that you’re talking about her is almost sounds like you’re falling in love with her” Hans said smiling.

“What No! I’m not… with Elsa? I don’t-” I stammered. 

“It’s okay Anna if you are. I mean it’s only natural that you become attracted to your girlfriend” Hans replied.

“It’s not like that” I said blushing. 

“Right, sure it isn’t” 

“It’s not” I pouted.

“If you say but I want to meet this girl while I’m here” Hans replies. “That can be arranged right now. Hey Elsa, can you come out here please?” I asked loudly.

Hans raises an eyebrow as footsteps are heard walking towards us causing him to turn around to see Elsa standing in the doorway of the living room. His eyes goes bigger than I’ve ever seen before he starts choking on his own spit. The Lieutenant looks between me and the bride frantically and I laugh at him as he tries to calms himself.

“That’s Elsa?” Hans asked pointing to Elsa. 

“Yup” I nodded. 

“Damn. Out of all my travels, she definitely the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen” Hans replies. 

“Hey! Put your eyes back in your head, Han cause I’m not afraid to fight you if you make Elsa uncomfortable” I said glaring at him. 

“Calm down, Anna. I’m not trying to hit on your girl” Hans said holding his hands up in defense. 

“Elsa, this is idiot cousin Hans” I said introducing them. 

“It is nice to meet you, Hans” Elsa said holding her hand out. “Pleasure to meet you too” Hans said kissing the back of her hand. “You’re asking for it aren’t you” I said cracking my knuckles. 

“Sorry, I better go because I know that mom and dad are waiting for. Elsa, I’m trusting you with my baby cousin” Hans said quickly exiting out of the apartment. 

“Your cousin is an interesting fellow” Elsa said giggling. 

“If by interesting, you mean weird then yes, he’s interesting. Sometimes I wish that he wasn’t such a flirt” I said crossing my arms over my chest. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Anna. I am not interested in Hans, I barely know him and I am with you” Elsa said kissing my cheek.

I feel my cheeks burning as Elsa walks away and my eyes watches her hips sways from side to side. I feel myself twitch in my pants and I sigh to myself. How does this woman not know how sexy she being? She’s gonna be the death of me.

* * *

  
End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

I’m sitting on the couch waiting for Elsa to finish getting ready because we’re on our to Eric’s pool party that he wanted to have for whatever reason but it’s good because it’s hot outside. A nice dip in a pool would be pretty perfect right now so I decided to wear a simple forest green bikini top with a plain shirt over it because I don’t want to give anyone any ideas and a pair of matching swim tanks with blue waves along the bottom. I had packed some spare clothes in my backpack for later when the sun starts going down. I wonder who else is gonna be because I know that it’s gonna be the usual suspects but I don’t know who else the former swimmer invited although I know that he won’t invite anyone that would put a damper on the party. You know what, I’m going to be this party to have fun and hang out with my friends so I don’t care who else is there. I’m not gonna let it get me down. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I hear someone say my name and I looked up to see Elsa standing in the behind the couch with a nervous smile on her face.

My mouth drops to the floor as I take in the bride’s swimwear which consists of an icy blue bikini top with matching bikini bottoms and a white see through wrap tied around her hips. Her platinum blonde hair is out of the braid and cascading down her back with a small ponytail to keep it out of her face. Holy shit, Elsa looks… well fuckin hot and I wanna take her in the bedroom while having my way with her. No, I can’t do that to Elsa. I promised that I wouldn’t do anything do that she wasn’t comfortable and I’m pretty sure what I was just thinking would qualify as making her uncomfortable. Elsa is fidgeting under my gaze and I snapped out of my thoughts before giving her a bright, reassuring smile her way.

“Do I um Do I look okay?” Elsa asked apprehensively. 

“You look great as always. Don’t be so nervous, it’s just my friends” I said smiling.

“I know but I want to make a good impression on them. They are important to you and what kind of wife would I be if I did not get to know your friends” Elsa said smiling.

I wanted to squeal at Elsa’s adorableness, pull her into a hug and never let go. How did I get such an adorable wife/girlfriend? 

“Elsa, you don’t have anything to prove to anyone but if you want to make a good impression then just be yourself. I mean how can anyone not like such a sweet and beautiful woman?” I said quicker than I could stop myself.

I stare at Elsa as both of our cheeks turn a light pink. Idiot! Why couldn’t I just keep my mouth shut? Now you had to make her uncomfortable. What do I do now? Do I just play it off or what? Before I say anything, I feel my phone lightly buzzing in my backpack and I opened it to retrieve the device to see that Kristoff’s name on the caller ID. I swiped right to answer the call. 

“Hey Kristoff, what’s up?” 

“Dude, you still coming right?” Kristoff asked. 

“Yeah me and Elsa are on our way now” I said motioning towards the door to Elsa. 

Elsa nods as I grab the both of our backpacks before making our way out of the apartment and I lock the door behind us. We walked out of the apartment complex to the curb when my truck is parked as we hopped inside, putting the key into the ignition. My baby roars to life like a lion on the savanna for everyone around to hear before putting in drive and pulling out onto the street. I drive towards Eric’s house, humming along to Bad Blood by Taylor Swift when I looked out the corner of my eye to see Elsa nervously fiddling with the end of her wrap. It’s obvious that she’s nervous about the party and making a good impression even through she doesn’t need to. Kristoff and Merida already like her, the bride made a hell of impression on Flynn after Saturday and I know that Eric is going to like her. I take one of Elsa’s hands in with my free hand, lacing our fingers together causing to come out of her thoughts before shifting her attention to our joint hands then at me. 

“Elsa, you’re gonna be fine. Just try to have fun” I said smiling.

“I will try and Anna?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you” Elsa said kissing my cheek. 

“Y-You’re welcome” I said blushing.

Damn, why is this woman affecting me like this. The rest of the drive was rather uneventful as I parked in front of Eric’s house and getting out of the truck. I grab our backpacks, setting them on one shoulder as take Elsa’s hands in my own as I lead her around the back. The music and laughter could be heard as I reached through the bars of the side gate to unlock before pulling it open, allowing us enter. The bride enters first as I follow her, closing the gate behind us to go to the backyard where everyone is. Kristoff and Flynn are in the pool, dunking each other in the pool with Merida and Rapunzel watching from the side and Eric talking to Ariel. What really caught my eyes were the two off to the side, leaning against the fence is Cinderella, Aurora and her cousin Helga Sinclair. Oh great, these three are here. Like I don’t already have enough to deal with. No, I’m gonna let them ruin things and I’m here to have fun. Shit, they’re looking over here. The three blonde women look over at me before giving triple the dirty looks then I feel something squeeze my hand. I look to see that Elsa smiling at me reassuringly and I feel slightly better about this situation because she‘s by my side. I smile back then I’m suddenly lifted off of the ground by a pair of muscular arms and I squealed in surprised. I look over my shoulder to see a mess raven hair and a pair of blue eyes and instantly knew that it was Eric before awkwardly kicking him in the thigh so he’d put me down. 

“Ouch, what the hell, dude?” Eric asked rubbing his thigh.

“That’s what you get for sneaking up me like that. Just be happy that I kick somewhere else” I said punching him in the shoulder. 

“So abusive. Are you sure that you want to continue dating her, Elsa?” Eric asked gesturing to me with his eyes.

“Hey! You know that I would never hit a girl” I said glaring. 

“It is okay Anna, I know that you would never hurt me and yes I am sure that I want to continue dating her, Eric” Elsa said giggling. 

“See?” I asked throwing up my arms for emphasis. 

“If you say so and I’m glad that you girls could make it. Sorry about the blonde squad over there. I didn’t have choice because my Dad is trying to seal a contract with their Dads so have to play nice with them until the contract is signed” Eric said apologetically. “You know that I wouldn’t have invited them if I had a choice”

“I know Eric, I know. I’m not gonna let them get to me because I’m just here to have fun and hang out with my friends” I said smiling. 

“Good” Eric said hi-fiving me. 

I set our backpacks under the table as my jacket and sandals before I feel another pair of arms around waist as I’m lifted off the ground. Whoever this is makes a beeline for the pool, dragging me under the water along with them before letting go. I swim to the surface to see that it’s Flynn and he’s laughing his ass off with a shit-eating grin on his face. Oh, it’s on. I put my hands on his shoulders before applying my whole body weight on him, forcing him under the water once more. My brother spatters from under the water, wiping the water away from his eyes before giving a hard glare followed by a devious grin. Uh-oh! I started swimming as fast as I could to get away from Flynn but it doesn’t feel like I’m going anywhere so I swim hard before realizing that I’m not going anywhere. My brother has a hold of my ankle and he pulls me closer to him before pushing under the water as he laughing manically. I resurface and sprayed water in his face from my mouth. 

“Dude, that’s just nasty” Flynn said contorting his face in disgust. 

“All is fair in war” I said smirking. 

“Yeah including this” 

Flynn is quickly lifted in the air and thrown into the deeper end of the pool by a chuckling Kristoff. I high-five him because I know that Kristoff always has my back and I have his since that’s what best friends do… at least that’s what I thought before the bear of man throws me towards the deep end. Fuckin traitor. I shall have my revenge! When I resurfaced I intend to get my revenge but something off to the side catches my eye, I see something unbelievable. Roger talking and flirt with Elsa who’s laughing at something that he said because I see her laughing behind her hand and I feel myself sinking under the water. What the hell is he doing here? Why is he here? Why is talking to Elsa? Hasn’t Roger taken enough from me already but now he’s trying to steal Elsa from me? I’ll be damned if that rabbit faced bastard steals another girlfriend from me a second time. I swim to the edge to pull myself out of the pool to give Roger a piece of my mind and to stake my claim on Elsa but I stopped. The bride isn’t really mine to claim and once I get her family over here and situated then I wouldn’t be in her life anymore so why should I stop her from finding true love even… even it’s not with me.

I hate seeing that rabbit faced wannabe comedian with her but it’s her choice if she decides that she likes him more than me because I know that I can’t make her laugh like him. Even if I can get a laugh out of Elsa then it’s because I did something stupid and made an idiot out of myself. She deserves better than me and I can’t give her what she deserves: a normal life. I could give her children if that’s what the bride wanted but I doubt that she would want kids with a freak of a woman. I sigh in defeat as I reside myself with the knowledge of knowing that Elsa or no real woman could truly love me for me and I just have to accept that. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Kristoff standing behind me with a confused look on his face. Before he could ask me what’s wrong, he follows my gaze to see what I was looking at before frown accordingly. 

“Do you want me to have a ‘long’ talk with him about taking other’s women?” 

“No, I don’t want to cause a scene and besides Elsa looks like she‘s having fun with the bunny from Alice in Wonderland” I said laughing humorlessly. 

“Come on Anna, you can’t let that bastard get away from with flirt with your woman” Kristoff said frowning. 

“Kristoff, Elsa wasn’t my woman to begin with and after what I’m planning to, she won’t even remember me two weeks from now” I said laughing self-decapitating. 

“Do you really think that you mean that little to her?” Kristoff asked shocked. “She’s acting like a wife because that’s what she thinks she’s supposed to be to me, not because she loves me. Just leave it alone,

Kristoff” I said shaking my head.

“Fine, I don’t want to argue with you” Kristoff said running his hand through his hair. 

“Me either” 

We stayed in the water for awhile before deciding to grab something to eat so we pulled ourselves out of the pool. I walked to the patio table that’s big enough to fit all of us and reached over to grab a burger only to have it swiped before I could it. I looked to see that it’s Roger as he turned my burger into a prop for one of his comedy bit. 

“Nice to meat you, Anna. If I say ’Open Seam-seed’, would you open up? Huh, huh?” Roger asked expecting a laugh.

I look this guy up and down with an not amused look on my face and honestly he hasn’t change since the last time that I saw him. The same old reddish orange Justin Beiber hair, blue eyes, pasty white skin and the lack of any upper or lower body strength. How the hell I lost Jessica to this chump still baffles me? But whatever it’s her prerogative. I shake my head at the comedian before grabbing another burger that isn’t being using as for a horrible joke. 

“Oh come on Anna, you have to admit that it was funny” Roger said smiling.

I wonder how much trouble I would get in if I punched him right now. Better question who would care if I punched this fool. Why the hell is bothering me? Doesn’t he have someone else to annoy with his weak ass jokes? It’s five long minutes before Roger decides to just his jokes on someone and I’m honestly ready to explode if he didn’t get away from me soon. I finished off my burger when Elsa walks over towards me with napkin in hand, wiping it gently against corner of my mouth to see that I had a little bit of mustard there. The bride looks up at me with a shy smile on her face and I wanted to be mad at her for flirting with the comedian but I didn’t what I shoulder be feeling. 

“Are you okay, Anna?” Elsa asked concerned.

“I’m fine” I said emotionlessly. 

“No, you are not. You can talk to me about anything” Elsa said gently grabbing my hand.

“Shouldn’t you being flirt with Roger. If you want to out with him than nothing stopping you” I said frowning. 

Elsa looks at me with a hurt expression before taking a step back from me as she looks down at the ground. Fuck! Way to go, you asshole. Now you made her sad by letting your jealousy take over. 

“Uh-oh, trouble in paradise” Aurora said snickering rudely.

“Fuck you, Aurora” I said glaring at her. 

“You wish that you could fuck me but I won’t do a freak like you for all the money in the world” Aurora said folding her arms. 

“She probably wouldn’t last all that long anyways with being a virgin and everything” Cinderella said laughing at her own joke. 

“I’m surprised of any woman would want to have a one night stand with her let alone be in a real relationship” Helga said looking at me up and down with disgust. 

“How old are you, Helga? 40? 50? Never been married or in a real relationship so don’t talk about me and my life” I said clenching my fists. 

“Ohhh burn” Flynn laughs.

Helga’s face turns red like a tomato as she stomps out of the side gate with Aurora and Cinderella on her heels. I hate to admit this but I know what those bimbos said is true no matter how much I wish that it wasn’t true. I turned to face Elsa and place a hand on her shoulder as she looks up at me with a confused look on her face.

“I’m sorry that I blew up at you, Elsa and if you want to go out with Roger then you can if you want” I said trying to smile.

I wasn’t expecting was for Elsa to kiss me in front of my friends and Roger but it didn’t stop me from kissing her back. The kiss ended to quickly for my liking when the bride pulls back but stayed close enough to rest her forehead against mine. 

“I do not want to date Roger or anyone for that matter. All I want is you because I like you… a lot and if it is already with you then I would like you to be my girlfriend for real” Elsa said smiling. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice. I would love to be your girlfriend, Elsa” I said kissing her passionately.

I can hear my friend cheering and making cat-calls at us but I don’t care because all that I do care about this woman in my arms and making her happy truly.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Today has been… I do not know what to call it but I know that it has been interesting to say the least and it is nice to know that Anna knows that I do not want anyone but her. I never had a girlfriend before… or a boyfriend for that matter but I know that we will figure it out because I know in my heart that I like the gamer and I care very much about her. I want to make her happy in any way that I can and I will spend the rest of my life doing just that regardless of if we are in a relationship or not. The sun has started going down and the air was starting to cool but it was still warm outside. Eric allow everyone to change out of their swimsuit in his house and there was plenty of food still left. I changed into a simple blue short sleeved blouse with snowflakes patterns along the lower right side of the front and demin jean shorts that goes to the middle of my thighs. My hair is still slightly damp from swimming around in the pool but it was fun and I think that Anna’s friends are beginning to opening to me. I am hoping that I am making a good impression on them because I know that they are very important to her and it is easy to see that they have a very close bond amongst themselves.

Once everything between the gamer and myself was cleared up about me not wanting Roger, Kristoff was more than willing to beat him but Anna stopped him from doing based on morals and I may or may not have something to do with that. After avoiding a beat down, the comedian made it a point to not step on any more toes or try to flirt with me again but I did not know that he was flirting to begin with since I thought that he was just being nice. I walked out of the bathroom with my backpack on my shoulder to find the others already dressed and sitting around fire pit, talking amongst themselves. Anna was sitting alone on bench with her feet crossed at the ankles on the coffee table and I take in her appearance to see that she’s wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. I walked over towards the gamer then sat down next to her, resting my head on her shoulder as she wraps her arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close 

“Hey” Anna said the kissing the top of my head. 

“Hi” I said smiling. 

“I wanna apologize for jumping to conclusions earlier. I should’ve talked to you instead of letting my anger and jealousy get the better of me and I am really sorry, Elsa” Anna said apologetically. 

“It is okay, Anna and I forgive you. Honestly I did not know that Roger was flirting with me” I said shaking my head. 

“Seriously?” Anna asked raising an eyebrow. “Elsa, you’re amazingly beautiful. I wouldn’t be surprised that all the guys back in your village flirted with you” 

“Actually they do not. In my village, the men are very serious and strict and do not actively flirt with women. Most of the women that I know are… rather flirtatious from what I have seen but it is nice to know that my beauty is to your likely” I said smiling.

I feel my chin being lifted and I look into a pair of gentle and kind bluish green eyes with a hint of child like wonder staring back at me. I feel myself blushing at Anna stares at me with seriousness that I do not normally see on her but there is this softness that makes it feel there’s butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. 

“Elsa, you’re more than a pretty face. You’re a kind and sweet person and I want to know you better as a person and as my girlfriend. I want to take it slow and get to know each other because you deserve that. Can you do that for me?” Anna asked running her thumb back and forth against my cheek.

“Y-Yes, I think that I can do that. I want to do that for you, for us” 

“Great” Anna said pressing her lips against my own.

“Ewww gross, the freaks are kissing” 

We looked up to see Aurora and Cinderella standing a few feet away and I frowned at them making another appearance because I was for sure that they weren’t coming back. 

“What are you two doing back here?” Eric asked frowning. 

“Like we wanted to be here in the first place but my Dad told to come back and make nice with you guys. This like totally sucks” Aurora said huffing out her chest. 

“Like totally” Cinderella said twirling her hair with her finger. 

“No shit, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Just sit down and lets try to make this as painless as possible since we’re already forced to interact with each other” Rapunzel said trying to ease the tension. 

Aurora and Cinderella sit next to each other on the bench adjacent from the bench that Anna and I are preoccupying. I feel the tension in the gamer’s body since the mean girls showed up and I wanted her to relax even if it is only a bit then I took her free hand in my own before lightly massaging her palm. 

“Alright who’s up for a game of Truth or Dare?” Merida asked curious. 

“What are you? 12?” Cinderella sneered. 

“Wanna say that to my face, gank?” Merida asked glaring at Cinderella.

“I’m game” Roger said unaware of the tension around him.

“Me too” Flynn said.

The guy quickly agreed to play as well as Anna and Rapunzel. I guess that it will be okay but I never really play this game although I do know the rules to it and it’s a typical party game that is played at parties and such. Merida looked between all of us for someone to pick before her eyes landed on Kristoff who suddenly look very nervous at the moment. 

“Kristoff, Truth or Dare?” Merida asked smirking. 

“T-Truth” Kristoff said nervously but it sounded more like a question. 

“Are you a virgin?” Merida asked raising an eyebrow. 

“What?” Kristoff squeaked out. 

“You heard me now answer the question” Merida replied. 

Kristoff muttered something but it was difficult to understand so Merida asked him to speak up. The mountain man speaks up but it was still hard to understand him as Anna and Flynn are barely containing her laughter and it is obvious that they know the answer to this question. 

“Answer the damn question Kristoff so we can move on” Eric said impatiently.

“I lost my virginity to my high school best friend Sven senior year” Kristoff said frowning. 

“No way! How did this happened?” Eric asked shocked. 

Anna and Flynn laugh their friend’s discomfort as his and Merida’s face turn a bright red color although I am not sure if she was turning red from anger or embarrassment as Kristoff explains. Apparently it happened at a party that they went to during their senior year and they had a lot to drink that night, soon enough everything blurred together causing the mountain man to confused his friend with a girl. The next thing that they knew was waking up and finding them in the same bed, as naked as they were born and this Sven couldn’t sit properly for a week. They never spoke about that night or to each in the last six years but I feel bad for Kristoff because he lost his best friend because drinking too much liquor. 

“Okay Anna, Truth or Dare?” Kristoff asked. 

“Dare me, dude” Anna said relaxed. 

“I dare you to… drink a concoction of my own invention” Kristoff said smirking.

“Bring it on. I have an iron stomach” Anna said patting her stomach.

“I’ll be right back” Kristoff said chuckling manically.

“Anna, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Eric asked fearfully. 

“Hell no but hopefully it won’t be too bad” Anna said sweating a little. 

“Sis, prepare to kiss your taste buds and your stomach goodbye” Flynn said patting Anna on the shoulder.

“Dammit, I am so screwed” Anna groans.

Kristoff come back with a big cup of something chunky and greenish brown… I think saw something moving in there but I cannot say for sure as he hands it to Anna. The gamer looks up at the mountain man with pleading eyes to get out of this dare but he was unyielding as he looks at her expectantly. She takes in a deep breath before slowly bringing the cup to her lips then quickly chugging the contents of it as she could before it become too much. Anna wipes the corner of her mouth as she tries to keep the slug down in her stomach but I am not sure if she was go gin to throw up or not but I am surprised that she went through with this. 

“Oh God, what the hell was in there?” Anna asked smacking her lips in disgust. “Day old pizza, onions, bananas, tomatoes, pickles and potatoes” Kristoff said snickering. 

“I’m gonna get you back for this. Aurora, Truth or Dare?” Anna asked. 

“Dare” Aurora said snickering. 

Anna rubs her chin as she thinks of a dare for Aurora to do then a evil smirk forms on her face and I can see her turned very pale in seconds. I hope that the gamer does not make her do anything to badly. 

“I dare you to go streaking through the neighborhood” Anna said smirking. “What? Hell no!” Aurora said frowning. 

“You picked dare so you have to do it” Flynn said laughing.

“Fine. This is so like stupid and whatever” Aurora said shaking her head. 

The girl stands up as she starts to take off her clothes before giving them to Cinderella to hold as she walks to the side gate. The other blonde girl watches her best friend leave through hooded eyes and I know that look as too well because I have seen it many times when men do it before fixing her face so no one would notice but I did. Eric picks up where we left off as the game continues with various truths and dares being preformed and it was ten minutes before Aurora returns as she outs her clothes back on. I am surprised that the police did not arrest her for being indecent exposure in public but it is very fortunate for her. I am nudged and I looked to see everyone looking at me expectantly and Cinderella with an annoyed look on her face. 

“I am sorry but what?” I asked confused. 

“Oh God, like pay attention. Truth or Dare?” Cinderella asked. 

“Truth” I answered.

Cinderella taps her chin with a manicure finger but Aurora whispers something into her ear causing her to smirk in my direction. I do not like the look that these two are giving me as Anna tightens her grip on my shoulders, protectively. 

“Is Anna any good in bed?” Cinderella asked smirking.

I know that I have to be careful when I answer this question because my answer could either give them more reasons to tease Anna or embarrass her further. 

“I do not see how any of that is any of your business what we do when we are alone but it is quite obvious that the both of you are quite unfulfilled in the bedroom and get pleasure from hearing about others’ sex lives. If I did not know any better, I could assume that you both want Anna for yourselves” I said coolly. 

Aurora’s face turns a red bright color, clenching her fists as Cinderella’s jaw is practically on the floor, shocked into a stupor as they storm off in a huff. Merida smirks proudly as she pats me on the back because I did not know what I was doing or saying at the moment. Eric, Flynn and Kristoff are laughing and holding their stomachs while Rapunzel gives me a thumbs-up as I feel a pair of lips pressing against my cheek. 

“That was amazing” Anna said grinning. 

“T-Thank you” I said blushing. 

* * *

End of ch. 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Olaf’s POV

I run through the dirty streets of Arendelle with a letter from my sister Elsa who’s living in America under my dirty, holey jacket home where Father and me are living. It’s a small shack along a dirt road… oh, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs. I miss my sister because she always looked after me ever since our mother passed away even I don’t remember her much but Elsa told me that she loved us. Elsa would tuck me into bed at night, walk me to school every morning, patch up my clothes, read me stories, and sing me songs. I wish that she didn’t have to leave us behind but Father says that she had to in order to take care of us and when I ask why she had to move so far away, he would say that it’s part of her job. I don’t know what Elsa is doing in America but I hope that she comes back soon to visit because it’s really lonely without her. I walk through the door of our home to find Father who’s laying under the covers of his bed and I climbed on the bed, sitting next to home. The color is slowly returning to his face now that we can afford the medicine that he needs and better food with the money that Elsa sends us. I‘m glad that he is getting better because I don’t want to lose him too like when we lost Mother because the medicine was too costly and it was too late to save her. Then I would all alone with my sister being so far away and I would be sent to an orphanage or worse, a workhouse. 

“How was school, my boy?” Father asked running his boney fingers through my hair. 

“It was okay but I stopped by the post office and we got a letter from Elsa” I said pulling the letter out of my jacket. 

“A letter you say? Why don’t we read it and see how your sister is doing?” Father said smiling. 

“Okay” I said ripping the letter open.

**_Dear Father and Olaf,_ **

**_How are you two doing? I am hoping that you are well and are receiving the money that was promised. My intended Anna is graciously allowing me to write you this letter to the both of you and I have to admit that I was skeptical when she said that I could. At first that she was saying that to appease me and not actually send the letter but she was there with me when I sent it. I feel bad for thinking so lowly of her but Anna has been so kind to me, a lot kinder than I expected her to be and has not done anything against my will even though she could have. I miss you so much and I wish that you were here with me in this wondrous place to experience it with me. I am making friends in this country. Olaf, remember to wash behind your ears and to brush your teeth because we do not want you losing your teeth too soon. Father, I hope that you are taking the medicine like you should and I hope that you are eating properly. I would love to hear from the both of you soon. I love you both so much._ **

**_Love Elsa._ **

“Father?” 

“Yes Olaf” 

“What does intended mean?” I asked confused. 

“Intended means the person to whom somebody is engaged to be married” Father answers.

“So Elsa plans to marry this Anna person?” I asked surprised. 

“Yes my boy, she does. It is part of her job as a mail ordered bride and she is doing this because she needs to take care of us since I am too sick to work and you are too young” Father said ruffling my hair. “But from what I can tell from the letter that this Anna person is a kind person is willing to take care of your sister” 

“But still. She’s marrying someone that she doesn’t love and shouldn’t love be the reason that you get marry?” I asked frowning. 

“Yes but sometimes you do not have the luxury to marry for love and will have to do things that you do not want to. Do you understand?” 

“I guess but it doesn’t seem right to me” I said sighing. 

“Elsa knew what she was getting into when she took this job but she sounds quite happy to me and she wants to hear from the both of us so why don’t we write her back” Father said smiling. 

“Okay” I said with a nod. 

I open my book bag and pull out a piece of paper and a pen before starting to write my letter to Elsa because I have a way to contact her. There’s a lot that I want to say to her and what I want her to know. I scribble along the lines of the paper before not liking it and tossing it on the floor to start anew. I went through several pieces of paper before I could get my thoughts down and I look at it with a smile on my face and give it to father to read over it. He puts his reading glasses on his face before reading my letter as I anxiously wait for his response then he looks at me for a moment as a small smile creeps onto his face. 

“This is good Olaf and I am sure that Elsa will enjoy hearing about your schooling and how well you are doing” Father said smiling. 

“You think so?” 

“I am more than sure that she will be satisfied that you are at the top of your class” Father said with a nod.

“Father, can I ask you something?”

“What is it, Olaf?” Father asked taking his reading glasses off. 

“Do you… do you think that Elsa will never come home? Do you think that Anna will let Elsa visit us?” I asked curious.

Father looks at me for a moment then rubs the bridge of his nose tiredly before giving me this sad, sympathetic look and I don’t like it. He wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close as he rests his cheek against the top of my head and we sit there in silence. I get this nagging feeling that father doesn’t want to tell me the answer because I’m not going to like what I hear. Is Elsa never going to come home? Will I ever see her again? I don’t know if I could handle not seeing Elsa ever again? I know what she has to do to take care of me and Father but why did she have to go so far away to do it. Was it something that I did? Was I that much of a burden? Why didn’t she tell me why she was leaving? I hate this and I hate this Anna for taking my sister away from me. She stole Elsa from me. If she wasn’t in the way then my sister would still be here with me and Father. We might not have the best life but it was our and we were a family. 

“Olaf?”

“Yes Father?”

“Think that there is more of the letter in the envelope” Father said pulling out another letter. 

“What?” I asked confused.

**_Dear Adgar and Olaf,_ **

**_Um hi, my name is Anna and I’m Elsa’s… wife or girlfriend or intended. I know that you don’t know me all that well and I don’t know you that well either other than what Elsa has told me about you guys. I’m not exactly sure what I am to but I do know that I do care a lot about her and I want to take care of. She’s been missing you a lot and I know that you miss her a lot even she doesn’t actually say it to me but I know that she does. I want to make her happy and I’m trying to figure out a way to get you guys into the country. Elsa doesn’t know that I’m doing because I want it to be a surprise since I already bought the apartment for you guys to live in once everything is settled. I know that it might be a little weird and out of the blue that I am doing this for people that I barely even know and you have no reason to believe that I would hold my end of this but Elsa’s happiness means a lot to me. She’s my friend and I would do anything for my friends‘ happiness. I know that having her family in the same country as her will ensure that so I hope to hear from you guys soon to let me know what you think of this._ **

**_~Anna Smith_ **

I wasn’t expecting Anna to write an letter but she wants to move out to America to be with Elsa. Oh my Odin! We’re going to America! We’re going to see Elsa! I can’t wait to see her again. Maybe… maybe Anna isn’t as bad as I thought she was but that doesn’t meant that I think she’s good enough to marry my sister. I will to make sure that she is good enough for Elsa or else this isn’t going to work out.

* * *

Elsa's POV

It has been a week since I sent a letter to my family and I am anxiously waiting to hear back from them because I am worried about my Father getting the medicine that he needs and Olaf getting enough to eat. I have tried reading the comics that Anna owns but it only helps so much because I want… no I need to know what is going with them. I am so distracted that I did notice the gamer walking into the living room until I feel a weight shift in the couch and an arm wrapping itself around my shoulders then a pair of lips pressed against my temple. I looked to see that it is my girlfriend with a radiant smile on her face and I take comforting in knowing that she is all mine. I never had a girlfriend before but I do know that I care a lot about Anna and I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is happy and loved. 

“You okay?” Anna asked concerned. 

“Yes, I am fine” I said with a nod. 

“No, you’re not. There’s something on your mind. Wanna talk about it?” 

I bite my lower lip because I do not want to burden Anna with my thoughts but maybe if I talk to someone… talk to her that then maybe it will not too bad. 

“It is about the letter that I sent to my family. I am just anxious about hearing from them because I never expected to be able to contact them since I have been living here” I said wringing my hands together. 

“Elsa, you know that I wouldn’t stop you from contacting your family but I get it. It’s this while mail ordered bride thing, isn’t it?” Anna asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, it is. I have heard stories from brides that were sent back our villages in disgrace because their intendeds were horrible to them but I am glad that I was sent you” I said snuggling into Anna’s side. “You have been nothing but good to me and I thank you for that”

“You don’t have to thank me for that. I was against the idea of having a mail ordered bride but it turned out to be a good thing and I got not only a girlfriend out of it but a friend” Anna said hugging me. 

“I feel the same way” I said smiling.

  
“Good and before I forget, this came in today” Anna said handing me a envelope.

I take the envelope from her before staring at like it is the most precious thing in the world that’s because it is. A letter is addressed to me in messy handwriting that could only belong to Olaf. I quickly open the envelope and pull the letter out of it before reading its contents.

**_Dear Elsa, Hi, I can’t believe that you finally wrote to us but I’m happy to hear from you because I miss you lots and lots. I’ve been really good I school since I’m at the top of my class just like you were at my age but I don’t like that my teachers give mes a lot homework. It’s hard but I’m working really hard to make you and Father proud of me. I does make it hard to make friends because the other kids don’t like that I am smarter than them but I try to be nice them. Oh, Father is slowly getting better since we can now afford the medicine that he needs and he says hi. He’s says that you live in America with Anna and that it’s really pretty there. What’s it like there? Is it anything like Arendelle? I wanna to come to America to visit you but Father said that I can’t but didn’t explain why. How come I can’t visit you? What’s Anna like? Is she nice? Is she pretty? Is she being nice to you? If not then I could have a stern talking to her, brother-in-law to sister-in-law. Or you could always give her a spanking like Mother did with us. I hope that you are doing okay and I want to hear from you soon_ **

**_Love Olaf_ **

**_P.S.: Anna, if you’re reading this over Elsa’s shoulder then you better be nice to her or else. Bye._ **

“I think that your brother just threaten me through a letter” Anna said giggling.

“Sorry about that. Olaf is a bit… protective of me” I said laughing nervously.

“Don’t worry, I get it. Flynn is the same way when it comes to me so it’s not a big deal” Anna said smiling. 

“Maybe it is a brother thing”

“Definitely” Anna said with a nod.

I noticed that there is another letter inside the envelope and I pull it out to see that it is from Father. Dear Elsa, I am happy to hear that you are doing well in your new environment with Anna. I am writing you this letter because Olaf was so excited about hearing from you and wanted to write you back so I did not see the harm in writing you a letter as well. The money was received and was able to buy the medicine which is making me well again. Please send my thanks to Anna for keeping her word and is making you very happy. I am so proud of my dear daughter and I love so very much. I know that your Mother would be very proud of well as well and I know that she watching over you from heaven. I hope to hear from you soon and I am hoping for some grandchildren are on the way. Love your Father Oh my Odin Father, why would you write something like that?! Anna, is sitting right next to me and I am sure that she read that part. Oh my goodness, what do I say to that ? I do not know if I am ready to start having a family yet and I do not know if Anna wants a children since we only started dating a few short days ago. I looked over at Anna to see that she is very quiet but her face is as red as her hair then she looks at me with this indescribable look in her eyes. 

“Well you heard your Father Elsa, he wants us to have kids so maybe we should get started on that” Anna said wriggling her eyes.

“W-What?” I squeaked out. “W-What do y-you mean, Anna?” 

“This is the perfect opportunity for you to have your way with me” Anna said before falling off the couch laughing. 

That is when I realized that Anna was teasing me and I could not help but feel relieved that she was only teasing me but it does not mean that I appreciate it. I cross my arms over my chest and pout until the gamer’s laughter turned into to fits of giggling as she sits on the couch before pulling me into her arms. 

“Oh come on Elsa, don’t be mad at me. I was only teasing you” 

“That was not very nice, Anna and I do not appreciate being teased like that. I thought that you were being serious” I pouted. 

“I’m sorry babe, you can really have your way with me if that’s what you want” Anna said kissing me on the lips. 

“Really?” I asked batting my eyelashes at her. 

“Um y-yeah s-sure” Anna said laughing nervously.

I smirked at how the tables have turned with Anna is on the opposite end of teasing spectrum and I kind of like it because I am in control. I leaned forward as I reached out to play with the hem of her shirt. 

“So if I wanted to do it right in the living room right now with the possibility of walking in on us, you would let me no questions asked. Hmm Anna?” I asked seductively. 

“Dear God, y-yes” Anna gulped. 

I leaned forward to capture her earlobe between my teeth and nibbling on it before letting it go as Anna lets out something that sounds like a strangle moan. I giggle a little before kissing her lightly on the lip as I walked away from her with a satisfied smile on my face. I know what I did was unfair but all is fair in love and war and I am sure that I won this battle.

* * *

End of ch. 12 


	13. Chapter 13

I have to see that the last few days with Elsa have been amazingly awesome and I have never been this happy then when I’m with her because the way that she looks at me gives me butterflies in the pit of my stomach and my heart is running like a stallion. I feel like I’m on cloud nine and I never want to come down anytime soon. Me and the bride are taking a simple walk through the park which is on the way to the surprise that I have for her. Elsa was excited about it even though she doesn’t have a clue as to what the surprise actually is but it doesn’t matter because she’ll find soon enough and I cant wait for her reaction. We take our time through the park with our fingers laced and I looked over at the bride to see that she’s looking over at the small pond with a few children feeding the ducks that reside there.

She smiles sadly at the small children and I frowned slightly because she’s most likely thinking about her little brother, making me want to get her family over there just that much sooner. I promise that I would get them over here and that’s what I’m gonna do. I gotta get a move on it. Before I could say anything to comfort my girlfriend, something collapsed with my back, nearly knocking me to the ground. I notice a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my neck and tighten its grip, pulling me into a warm body with their breasts on the back of my neck as well as a pair of lips on my temple. A familiar brand of perfume assaults my senses and I instantly know who this is, making me cringe. Jessica. Dammit, why is she here? I can’t go the rest of my life without seeing this girl. Why can’t she take a fucking hint already. Enough is enough already. 

“Anna, fancy meeting you here and your… little virgin girlfriend” Jessica said giving Elsa the side eye. 

“Hello to see you too, Jessica and I would appreciate it if you unhand my girlfriend this instance” Elsa said glaring at Jessica.

“She won’t be your girlfriend for much longer since you haven’t given it up to her yet besides you couldn’t pleasure her like I can” Jessica said licking the shell of my ear. 

“Okay, that’s enough Jessica. This has gone on long enough and I’m not gonna stand here, letting you disrespect my girlfriend in front of me like this. We are broken up and like the Taylor Swift song, we are never EVER getting back together so you go back to Roger who you cheated and left me for” I said pulling away from her.

Jessica looks at me like I slapped her in the face but honestly I don’t care because she needed to hear it because I have been holding in this anger towards her for far too long. The jogger’s eyes started to water before looks away from me as her hair falls into her face, shoulders trembling. Me and Elsa look at each other in confusion as Elsa takes a step towards my ex-girlfriend, placing her hand on her trembling shoulder to look under her bangs and sure enough there was tears in her eyes. I couldn’t tell if they were real tears or crocodile tears because Jessica is a phenomenal actress and that’s how she got me to stay in relationship for so long after affair that I found out about. 

“Jessica, I know that hearing what Anna had to say was quite hard to hear but it cannot be the only reason why you are crying” Elsa said furrowing her eyebrows together. 

“Why do you care if I am crying or not?” Jessica said wiping her tears away.

“Because you are hurting and I do not like seeing others in pain, that is why. I know that you have no reason to tell me anything personal but I would be wiling to listen if you want to talk” Elsa said smiling gently. 

Jessica looks at Elsa, searching her eyes for any signs of deceit in them or her words which I highly doubt that she would. The bride is too kind and gentle to be deceitful to others then my ex girlfriend sighs before sitting down on the grass, bringing her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on top of them. Elsa sits down next to the jogger and patiently waits for her to feel comfortable talking about whatever‘s on her mind. I lean against a nearby tree with my hands behind my head, keeping a watchful eyes on the pair because I don’t trust Jessica as far as I could throw her. 

“It hurt when Anna broke up with me after everything that I did to her and what she said really hurts because Roger told me the same thing when he broke up with me. I ruin everything good in my life because of my promiscuous way but I just can’t help it. When I see something that I wanted, knowing that I can’t have it, it makes me want it even more so I pursue it until the next thing comes along. I’m a horrible person, aren’t I?” Jessica asked hugging her knees tighter. 

“Did you not love Anna and Roger?” Elsa asked curious.

“Of course I did, I still do but I know that neither of them want me back. Not after everything that has happen between us” Jessica said shaking her head. 

“I know that Anna is not going to get back together with you but I can say is that maybe you have a chance to patch things up with Roger” Elsa said placing her hand on Jessica’s shoulder. 

“D-Do you t-think so?” Jessica asked apprehensively.

“I do. If it is meant to be then it will. My mother always said that true love has a way coming around” Elsa said smiling.

“She sounds very wise” Jessica said smiling. 

“Thank you Elsa. Talking with you really did help and Anna, I am sorry for everything”

“Sorry for being harsh with you. Good luck with Roger” Anna said with a nod. 

“Thanks, I’ll…. I’ll see you guys around” Jessica said dusting herself off and leaves. 

I do hope that everything works out for her because it will mean that she will be out of my hair and that she’ll find true love. Elsa looks at me with a gentle smile on her face and I return the smile as I hold out my hand for her to take. I pull the bride up to her feet then she trips something and I quickly grab her by the waist, pulling her into me. Elsa holds onto my shoulders to steady herself before looking me in the eyes as her cheeks turn a bright pink and I couldn’t help but chuckle a little, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. 

“Anna, there are children around” Elsa said burying her face into my shoulder. “So, I wanted to kiss you and they’re not gonna stop me from doing it” I said smiling. 

“You are incorrigible” Elsa said shaking her head. 

“Maybe so but you know that you love it but come on” I said taking her hand in my own. 

Elsa walks in step with me as we walk out of the park then down a few blocks before asking her to close her eyes. The bride looks at me with a raised eyebrow but complies with my request as I lead her through the front door of an old two story building. I told her to open her eyes and when she did, her eyes widen to the sizes of dinner plates as she looks around at the sea of old and new comics and collectables. The place is called the Wonderful World of OZ Comics and I had found this place when I was 10 with Flynn would was knee deep in the world of comics at the time. He took me where after school to meet his friends to hang out, read the newest comics that came out, or get some shiny collectable. It was like Christmas exploded in front of me and it wasn’t hard for me to convince my brother to bring me back here until I was old enough to come here without him. Ozpin or Oz as I like to call him is a friendly guy with grey hair even through he’s maybe a few years younger than my Dad and Kai, green eyes hidden behind a pair of circle rimmed glasses and a fair complexion.

Ozpin always has a mug filled with coffee in his hand and I have never seen him without it in all the years I have known him. I often wonder how it stays filled since I hardly seen the store owner fill it but that’s something for another time as Elsa wonders around the store in awe. I chuckle to myself as my girlfriend hops from one side of the store to another as she looks through all the different comics and graphic novel like a child on Christmas morning. I jumped when I feel a hand on my shoulder and looked to my left to see that it’s only Ozpin, making sigh in relief. I swear that I need to get a cowbell around this guy’s neck so I can hear coming. “So that’s Elsa that you talked about?” Ozpin asked curious. 

“Yeah, that’s her” I said smiling. 

“She’s even more gorgeous like you described. It’s been long time, Anna” Ozpin said smiling at me fondly.

“What are you talking about, Oz? You saw literally yesterday” I said raising an eyebrow.

“A whole 24 hours, woman. That’s a long time” Oz jokes. 

“You so stupid” I said shaking my head.

“You so stupid. Should a put anything she gets on your tab?” Oz asked raising an eyebrow. 

“You know the deal” I said with a nod. 

“Aight, happy searching then” Ozpin said patting me on the shoulder.

I turned around to look for Elsa but I couldn’t find anywhere so I decided to look for her. I walk up and down the aisle for her and it’s 10 minutes before I find the bride leaning against a wall of comics with Roger and his hand next to her head as he looks at her like some love struck puppy. I rush to my girlfriend’s aide, picking up the comedian by the back of his shirt as I glare at him menacingly. This guy is really starting to irk me and he needs to learn how not to hit on someone else’s girlfriend. 

“H-Hey A-Anna. I didn’t know t-that y-you were here” Roger said smiling nervously. 

“Roger, why are you hitting on my girl again?” I asked coolly. 

“I d-didn’t mean to. I was j-just joking around with her. You know how I am” Roger said raising his hands up in defense. 

“No, I don’t and I don’t plan on it either. I don’t like you and you better leave Elsa alone unless she approaches you first, got it” I said.

“G-G-Got it” Roger said nodding like a bobble head.

I drop Roger on his feet as he scurries off to another side of the store and I’m pretty sure that he almost peed himself. I smirked a little to myself but I quickly dropped it when I saw Elsa with her arms crossed over her chest and the single eyebrow raised. I chuckled nervously to myself, looking rather sheepish as I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly then I feel a hand on my cheek, forcing me to turn my attention back to my girlfriend. I look into the those perfect icy blue eyes of hers then she kisses me lightly on the lips before smiling at me. 

“You have no reason to be jealous, love” 

“I know but I couldn’t help it. I don’t like him hitting on you” I said sighing. 

“I know that you do not but I am with you and with you, I do not see anyone else. I am yours and nobody else’s” Elsa said rubbing my cheek with her thumb. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry for acting like a jealous girlfriend” I said smiling.

“It is okay actually makes me feel wanted” Elsa said smiling. 

“Good because I do want you and love you” I said kissing her on the lips.

“What? You… you love me?” Elsa asked surprised. 

_Uh oh! I just admitted that I love her. Is it… is it too soon that I told Elsa that I love her. Of course it’s too soon. We only been dating for almost two weeks and I just told her that I loved her. Stupid, stupid how could I be so stupid? Now I freaked her out. Great, just freakin great._

“I um I”

I didn’t get to finish my sentence when Elsa silenced me with a kiss and I have to say if I get silenced like all the time, I wouldn’t mind rambling. I was disappointed when the kiss ended but the bride didn’t pull away too far as she rests her forehead against mine as she looks at me lovingly. 

“I love you too” Elsa said smiling. 

For the rest of the day, I had the best shit-eating grin on face. Nothing could bring me down.

* * *

Elsa's POV

 _She loves me. She loves me! Anna said that she loves me! Oh my Odin, Anna loves me! This is the best day ever and it was completely unexpected but I cannot stop smiling because I never thought that she would tell me that but she did and it is making me feel like there is butterflies fluttering around in my stomach in a good way. Although she was jealous because of Roger but it was nice to see her become rather protective of me even though she did not need to because I do not see him in such a way. I do not wish to be with anyone else but with her_. Today was amazing because Anna took me to this wondrous filled with comic books and graphic novels while it remind me of the one in Arendelle but only this one is a lot better. The gamer allowed me to take as many as I wanted although I was hesitant about not being able to pay for them, she just smiled and took me not to worry about the cost. I found a few of comics that continues the Superman comic that Anna let me have as well as a few superhero comics that caught my eye as she made a few suggestions.

The gamer’s friend/store owner Ozpin rang the both of us with a smile before telling us to have fun with our comics and I could not wait to get started on the Superman comics first. Anna takes my hand in her own as she leads me towards the apartment with a bright smile that reminds me of the sun, just bright and warm and I feel lucky to be hers. The walk back to the apartment was rather short… shorter than usual because the both of us was too impatient to get started but the gamer had to check the mail first then walk up the flight of stairs. Anna unlocked the door, allowing me to enter with a silly gesture of bow at a ninety degree angle and I could not help but giggle as I follow her lead with a curtsey. We laugh as we enter the apartment with the gamer going through the mail as she locks the door behind her.

“Bill. More bills. Junk mail. Jury duty. A letter from the GTA. A letter from the GTA?” Anna said confused. 

“What is the GTA?” I asked confused.

“Not to be confused with the abbreviation of Grand Thief Auto, GTA is the Game Testers’ Association. Since I’m a game tester for my Dad’s company, I’m a part of it as well as other game tester. It’s like a huge club for people that testing out the newest games before they hit the market” Anna explains. 

“Oh, what is it that they want?” I asked curious.

“Not sure” Anna said opening the letter.

**_Dear Anna Smith,_ **

**_The Game Testers’ Association would like to invited you and one guest to the annual nomination ceremony and dance on the 8th of July for one night of a worthy challenge to compete against your fellow gamers in a show of skills. You have been nominated for the longest hours played as well as the most dedication. We shall see there and dinner will be served with formal wear being a must. Live long and game on!_ **

**_~Chairmen of The Game Testers’ Association, Robert Callaghan_ **

“And here I was thinking that it was something important” Anna said rolling her eyes.

“You are not planning on going? You have been nominated” I asked confused. “It seems important”

“I’m not into award ceremonies. I do what I do for the love of gaming, not for the recognition” Anna said shaking her head.

“I can understand that but it could be fun and is not Flynn in this Game Testers Association as well?” I asked curious. 

“Yeah, he’s probably nominated for biggest RPG gaming” Anna said snickering. As soon as the comment leaves her mouth, a buzzing sound is heard and Anna digs in her back pocket for her phone. 

“Speak of the devil. Hey bro, I’m putting you on speaker” Anna said tapping on her phone. 

“Hey Sis and Sis-in-law, did you get your letter from the GTA?” Flynn asked curious. 

“Yeah, I just got it” 

“You going, right? I got nominated for RPG gaming” Flynn asked.

Anna mouths ’I told you so’ and I cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my giggles. 

“What do you think? I got nominated for dedication and longest hours played” Anna said rolling her eyes. 

“Anna, you have to go. This is your year” Flynn said frowning. 

“I don’t want to and you know that I don’t this for the awards” Anna replies. “This could be good for you. It could be fun even of you don’t win anything. I‘m bringing Rapunzel” 

“Have you actually asked her?” Anna asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Well no but I’m going to” Flynn asked nervously. 

“Pussy” Anna said amused.

“Hey! Take that back. No one calls Flynn Rider a pussy and lives” Flynn said offended. 

“When you ask her, I’ll go. Deal?” 

“Prepare to eat your words. See you at the dance” Flynn said hanging up. “Are you sure that it was a good idea to insult him like that?” I asked confused by Anna’s and Flynn’s interaction.

“Yeah, insulting him will get him to move his ass and ask Rapunzel out” Anna asked rubbing her neck sheepishly. “Anyways um Elsa, would uh um you g-go to the d-dance with m-me?” 

“Of course, I will go to the dance with you. I would be honored” I said kissing her on the cheek. 

“Um g-great” Anna said blushing. 

I giggle as I could not help but find how easily Anna becomes a stuttering mess at times adorable as I sit down on the couch, opening issue number two of Superman. I feel the couch dip next to me as the gamer sits down next to me, wrapping her arm around me as I rest my head on her shoulder as I engross myself in my comic when there’s a knock on the door. Anna sighs as she gets up to answer the door but the door is pushed open by a frantic looking Merida as she begins pacing back and forth in the middle of the living room.

“Hi to you two, Merida” Anna said frowning. 

“What’s up with you?” “Merida, what is the matter?” I asked concerned. 

“What does it mean when a guy asks you to do with him to an award ceremony?” Merida asked stopping her pacing.

“Uhhh sounds like a date to me. Why? Did someone ask you?” Anna asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, Kristoff did. He called me an hour ago, asking if I was busy on the 8th of July and I told him that I didn’t have anything pressing that day. When I asked him why, he asked me to go to this award ceremony. Are you sure that it’s a date? He could be asking me to go with him as friends” Merida said resuming her pacing.

I placed my comic book down before walking over toward Merida taking her by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. 

“Merida, you need to calm down because you are getting too worked up and I do not want you having a panic attack. Take in a deep breath” I instructed.

Merida breaths in through her nose and slowly let it out through her mouth before repeating it a few more times and looking at me much calmer than before. 

“You need to talk to Kristoff and ask him if he wants to go to the awards ceremony as friends or as something more but I am sure that he wants it to be something more and I think that is something that you want as well, right?” I asked smiling reassuringly.

“I… yeah, I do but I don’t know. I never like a guy like Kristoff and I’m not good at expressing myself when I like someone” Merida said rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“Is that way you tease him so much? Because you like him?” I asked curious. 

“A little grade school, I know but I thought it would be an easy way of him catching on” 

“Sorry Mer but Kristoff has a bit of a thick skull and you’re gonna have to lay it out on a silver platter with a huge sign with the words ’I like you, ya idiot’ in big letters” Anna said smiling sympathetically.

“Ugh, it’s hopeless” Merida said flopping down on the couch.

I glared at Anna as she shrinks under my gaze before turning my attention about to Merida and the problem at hand as I sit down on the coffee table in front of her, placing my hand on her knee. 

“It is not hopeless when you stop trying. I know that you can do this” I said smiling. 

“Do you really think that I can do this?” Merida asked apprehensively.

“Of course I do. If you want some support while you call him, I will be right here” I said with a nod. 

“Thanks Elsa, I would like that” Merida said smiling slightly.

I take the seat next to her as she takes her phone out of her pocket and dials Krisoff’s number, waiting anxiously. Her knee is bouncing up and down in a rapid motion and I take her hand in my own, letting her know that I am here for her. 

“Hey Kristoff, um it’s Merida. Yeah about the awards ceremony, are we… are we going as friends or more?” Merida asked nervously.

“…” 

“Do you want it to more?” Merida asked biting her lip. 

“…” 

“Really? Yeah, then it’s a date then. See you then” Merida said hanging up the phone. “It worked. Elsa, you’re a freakin genius”

“I take it that it went well” I said smiling.

“Yeah, I have a date” Merida said grinning. 

“That is great, Merida. I knew that you could do it” I said hugging her.

“Anna, hold onto this one” Merida said gesturing to me.

“No worries, I don’t plan on letting her go” Anna said smiling proudly. 

“See you girls later” Merida said giving me one last hug. 

Merida hugs Anna before she leaves as she closes the door behind her then makes her way towards me, pulling me into her arms and kissing me on my temple. 

“You’re a good friend” Anna said smiling. 

“T-Thank I try” I said blushing.

“I’m actually looking forward to this thing now” 

“Really? Why the change of mine?“ I asked curious. 

“Because I get to see those two awkwardly dance with each other and I will have the most beautiful woman by my side” Anna said sweetly.

 _Oh my Odin, what is she doing to me?_ I feel myself blushing before burying my face into her shoulder as her chest vibrates with laughter and my chin is lifted so that I am looking into those radiant green eyes of her. My breath hitch when the gamer lightly presses her lips against my own as a orchestra of violins play in the background like those romantic novels that I have read but better. Anna pulls back as she smiles lovingly at me and I lean forward to recapture her lips, a little more forceful than I intend but she did not seem to mind as a small groan escapes her lips. The gamer’s hands are firmly holding onto my hips, lifting me onto her lap as our lips danced around each other in a loving yet heated dance. I never thought that I would be in this situation with someone but I am glad that it is with Anna as my chest swells with love and something that I cannot readily identify. We pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great and I rest my forehead against hers. 

“I love you, Elsa” Anna said grinning. 

“I love you too, Anna” I said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

I was cleaning the kitchen while Anna was testing out another one of her Father’s game when someone knocks on the door, I put down the dish that I drying to answer it when the gamer pauses her game to answer it to see that it‘s Merida with a guy that I never seen before. This guy has short raven hair that’s pulled back in a ponytail with the side bang covering his left eye, sun kissed skin from long exposure to the sun, he isn’t very that tall but he’s taller than the three of us while wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt tugged into a pair of black skinny jeans with a black vest over it and red beret.

“Hey lass, look who I found at the airport” Merida said grinning.

“Marshall?” Anna asked surprised. “I thought that you were in Paris for that internship with Oliver. Is he with you?”

“Well Bon jour to you too Anna” Marshall said chuckling. “To answer your question, I was in Paris but I complete internship and now I’m back here for an interview for a job with Vogue magazine. Yes, Oliver is with me but he went to go see his parents”

“Congrats Marshmallow” Anna said hugging him.

“Oh my God, will you ever stop calling me that godforsaken nickname?” Marshall pouted.

“No” Anna said giggling.

“So where’s this girlfriend that I heard so much about on the way?” Marshall asked putting a hand on his hip.

“Oh Elsa, you’re gonna love her” Anna said turning to see me standing awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen. “Elsa, c’mere for a sec. There’s someone that I want you to meet”

I walked over towards the three nervously, looking down at my feet because I do not know what to do or what say but I did not have to when I am forced to look into one intense brown eye staring me in face, analyzing me. Marshall lets go of my chin before giving me a kind smile as he looks at Merida over his shoulder 

“Wow, you were right Merida, she is gorgeous” Marshall said. 

“When am I ever wrong?” Merida asked crossing her arms. 

“Sorry about that, Elsa. Marshall can a little… intense at times but he means well” Anna whispers into my ear.

“It is quite alright, Anna” I said with a nod.

“What is this that I hear about you going to an award ceremony in a week?” Marshall asked turning his attention to Anna. 

“It’s a game testing event. It’s no biggie” Anna said shrugging her shoulders.

“And you’re nominated for something right?” Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

“She is nominated for two categories” I answered.

“Then it’s a big deal. You need to look good for it because clothing makes the man or the woman in this case” Marshall said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I have a suit, Marshall and I’m not changing it” Anna said crossing her arms.

“Ugh fine but I get to dress your girlfriend though” Marshall said smirking.

“Are you okay with that, Elsa? You don’t have to if you want to” Anna said looking at me with a concerned look.

“I am sure that I will be fine, Anna and Merida will be with us” I said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“See. Come ladies, we have some shopping to get done” Marshall said clapping his hands together.

“Whoopee” Merida said unenthusiastically.

“Turning you into a girly girl is going to be my life’s mission even if it kills me” Marshall said pointing a finger at Merida.

“Least we’ll know how you died” Merida replies. 

“Take care of my girl, you guys” Anna chimes in.

“Do not worry Anna, I am sure that your friends are more adequate to looking after me” I said kissing her on the cheek.

“Yeah Anna, have faith in us and we’re only going to the mall” Marshall said looking his eyes. “Or are you afraid of being without your girlfriend for more than ten minutes” 

“Oh please like you’re any better when it comes to Oliver” Anna said smirking.

Marshall’s cheeks quickly turn a bright red color before muttering something under his breath as Anna and Merida laugh at his expense as I slip on my flats and grabbing my key. I kiss the gamer on the cheek once more before following her friends out the door and into the archer’s car before she pulls out onto the street to the mall. It was Merida in the driver’s seat, Marshall in the passengers seat and myself in the backseat when the raven haired boy looks at me through the rear view mirror with a curious look on his face. 

“So… Elsa, how long have you and Anna been dating?” Marshall asked curious.

“Almost two weeks” I answered. “If you do not mind me asking, how to you know Anna” 

“We met through my boyfriend Oliver who’s video games designer for Anna’s Dad’s company. I don’t know much about video games since I’m a fashion designer by trade and he introduced me to Anna about two going on three years ago and we just hit off. She made me welcome in this little group that we have even if I didn’t know what the guys were taking about” Marshall said smiling fondly.

It sounds very much like Anna because she is a very welcoming person and does not like others feeling out of place since she welcomed me into her life despite our situation. It is one of things that I love about the gamer and I want to find out as much about her as I can so I can be a better girlfriend to her. It was not long before we reached the mall with Marshall walking into the nearest clothing store that he could find as he begins searching through the racks of clothes as Merida and I watch him from a distance. I turned to look at the fiery redhead as she shrugs at me just as unsure of what is going as I so we did not see the need to ask before the fashionista walks over towards us with a frown on his face before motioning for us to follow him as he walks out of the store. We walked through several clothing stores and every one of them, Marshall was getting more and more annoyed with in his word, ’So dull and unoriginal’ before coming to this small vintage store. The fashionista looks through the rack of clothing before pulling out two dresses and placing them in my hands before pushing me towards the dressing room and closing the curtain behind me.

I slipped off my sundress before trying on the first dress as the material fits my body effortless and I looked at myself in the mirror to see that it is a strapless black dress with the back out as the top of the dress accentuates my breasts that I could not help but feel a little self-conscious. I never wore a dress like this before and I am not sure if it is a good idea to wear in public since I was raise to believe that women should modest clothing. 

“Are you okay in there?” Marshall asked curious.

“Y-Yes, I am f-fine. Just feeling a little self-conscious, is all” I replied.

“I’m sure that you look amazing so let me see what it looks like on you” 

I take in a deep breath before pushing the curtain aside before walking out to Marshall looks at me with a smile on his face as Merida looks at me with her jaws on the floor. I fidget under their gaze as I wring my hands together before taking an interest in my feet as my face is force to look the fashionista in the eye as he smiles at me kindly.

“You look beautiful. Don’t ever doubt that” 

“Damn Elsa, if you show up to the ceremony in that dress, you’ll steal the show” Merida said grinning. “If you even make it to the ceremony because I don’t think that Anna won’t be able to keep her hands off of you

“W-What? We’re not… I mean we haven’t” I said blushing profusely.

“Calm down Elsa, there’s no shame in that. I’m sure that Anna can hold back her urges to wanting to take you up against a wall” Marshall said chuckling. I sigh to myself and tried to keep my nervous about the situation to myself but it seems like the two picked up on it anyways as Merida walks over towards me then wraps her arm around my shoulder.

“What’s wrong, lass? Why the long face?” Merida asked curious. “We were only messing with you” 

“It is not like I do not find Anna attractive. It is just that I do not know if I am ready to take the step because I never had sex with anyone before and I do not want Anna to be disappointed” 

“Does Anna know that you’re a virgin” Marshall asked as I nod.

“Has she ever pressured you in having sex with her?” Merida asked frowning.

“No, she’s never brought it up and has always made sure that I never felt that way given the fact we share a bed together but I do not know. I know that I love Anna very much” I said looking down at my feet.

“Look Elsa, I know what you’re going through because I’ve been there myself” Marshall said placing his hand on my shoulder.

“Really?” I asked surprised. 

“Yes, I had the same apprehension as you and I talked to Oliver about it, coming to the conclusion that when the both of us were ready that the sex would come naturally without it being force. You understand what I’m saying?” Marshall asked gently. 

“I think that I do. Thank you Marshall” I said hugging him.

“You’re welcome” Marshall said patting me on the back. “Try on the other dress so we made a decision and Merida, I still need to find the right dress for you. Don’t think that I forgot”

“I was hoping that you would” Merida groans.

I giggle a little as I return into the stall to try on the other dress which was a red Satin dress that stops just above my knees but I think that the black one looks better and Marshall agrees with me. Merida pick a forest green dress that compliments her skin tone as well as her hair as the fashionista find heels for the both of us to wear before going to pay for our outfits. We walked out of the store towards the food court to grab something to eat with Marshall and I ordering a garden salad and the archer orders a hamburger with fries then she nudges me before motioning with her head. I looked in the direction that she wanted me to see Cinderella standing in line to get a cinnamon roll without Aurora with a disheartening look on her face. 

“Oh, it’s Cinderella” 

“I’m surprised to see her with Aurora. Those two are rarely apart from each other” Merida said frowning.

“Is that one of those girls that are always giving Anna problem?” Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, she is but she looks so sad for some reason. I wonder why” I replied.

“Who cares? She’s a bitch” Merida said taking a bite out of her burger.

“I will be right back” I said getting out of my seat. I hear Merida calling my name as I walk over towards Cinderella before tapping her on the shoulder and she looks to see that it is me then a confused look comes over her facial features before looking away.

“What do you want?” 

“I just… I just want to ask if you were okay. I saw you from my table and you seem really disheartened about something” 

“Tsk yeah right, why do you even care? Won’t your girlfriend have a fit about you talking to me” Cinderella asked stuffing her hands in her pants pockets. 

“No, Anna is not like that and I care because I do not like seeing others sad or hurt if you do not wish to talk about it then that is fine. I will leave you alone” I said turning to walk away. 

“Wait…. If I talk, you have to promise that none of this will get repeated. Not even to your girlfriend” Cinderella said a small voice. 

“You have my word that I will not tell a soul” Cinderella looks at me apprehensively before nodding as we get out of line before walking over to one of the empty tables, sitting across from each other as I wait for her to get her thoughts together. She leans back into her chair, sighing quietly as she runs her hand through her long blonde hair.

“I’m in love with Aurora” Cinderella said finally.

“I figured as much” I said smiling gently.

“W-What? How? When? How did you find out?” Cinderella asked shocked.

“At Eric’s pool party when Aurora was dared to go streaking through the neighborhood. I instantly knew that you had feelings for her or found her aesthetically pleasing with how you were staring at her” I said Cinderella blushes to the tips of her ears. “There is no shame in having for your best friend. I take it that she does not know”

“No, I don’t think she’ll go for me because she’s only gone out with guys and her family are against homosexuality so I doubt she’ll give all that up for me even she was a lesbian” Cinderella said sinking further into her chair.

“Have you ever asked you what she thinks about homosexuality? Has she made homophobic comments?” I asked frowning slightly.

“No but her parents have on more than one occasion” 

“What about your parents? To they know about you being a lesbian?” I asked.

“I came out to them a few days ago. My Dad is okay with it but my Mom… she’s trying to process all of this but I think she’s gonna be okay with it. I don’t know what I would do if they weren’t okay with it” Cinderella said with the tears swelling her eyes.

“You are not alone, Cinderella” I said reaching over to take her hand in my own. “I would like it very much if we could be friends but you have to stop being rude to Anna if that is what you want”

“I think that I can do that but I don’t think that she‘s gonna forgive us for all the fucked up things that Aurora and me have said to her over the years” Cinderella said letting out a humorless laugh.

“I cannot speak for Anna because that is a risk that you are going to have to take with her but talk to Aurora first. See where she stands with homosexuality and maybe see if you can come out to her. If she is really your friend then she will be there for you” I said squeezing her hand reassuringly. 

“Why are you doing all this for me? You don’t owe me a thing” Cinderella asked confused.

“I told you, I do not like seeing others hurting” I said smiling.

“Thank you Elsa” Cinderella said smiling sadly.

“You’re welcome” I said with a nod.

I returned to the Merida and Marshall who looked at me questioningly, waiting me for to me explain what happened with Cinderella which I answered with a simple smile before finishing my salad. We left the mall with our bags in hand before Merida dropped me off at the apartment where Anna was waiting for me in the beanbag chair as she pauses her game.

“How was the mall?” Anna asked curious.

“It was good. We found a dress that I liked and up to Marshall’s tastes” I said smiling. 

“Can I see it?” Anna asked excitedly.

“No, I promised Marshall not to show it to you until we leave for the award ceremony. Said something about wanting it to be a surprise” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Dammit Marshall” Anna pouted. 

I giggle slightly before kissing the top of Anna’s head as I walked into the bedroom to hide the dress so she would sneak a peek it then returning to the living room to that my girlfriend had repositioned herself on the couch. I walked over towards her as I snuggled into the gamer’s side before she places me in-between her legs as she plays her game as we sit in her in a comfortable silence with the sounds of explosions in the background. 

“Anna?”

“Yeah Elsa”

“How old were you when you came out to your parents?” I asked playing with one of her braids.

“Twelve although my parents weren’t all that shocked when I told them that I was interested in girls instead of guys. I mean I told them that I was going to marry Jennifer Lopez when I was like eight” Anna said giggling slightly. 

“Were you not worried about them not loving you anymore or disowning you?” I asked curious. 

Anna pauses her game before looking in me the eyes with a confused look as to figure out why I am asking all of this but I could not help because I cannot stop thinking about Cinderella and her situation. I mean heiress had to worry about her parent not loving her anymore or throwing out on the street at twenty-four and I cannot imagine what Anna’s parent kicking out their twelve year old daughter on the street with no where to go. I do not know much America or how much different is than Arendelle when it comes to when parents kick their children out on the street to fend for themselves but it is a scary world out there. 

“Hey, what’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” Anna asked softly. 

“I just… I just was wondering that is all. I want to get to know you better” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s going but please don’t lie to me. I know that there’s more to that question than just wanting to get to know me better but you’re free to ask me anything about me and I hope that I can do that same with you, okay” Anna said kissing me on the forehead.

“Okay, I would like that” I said smiling.

“Good now I’m gonna teach you the wonders of video games. Think that you’re up for that?” Anna asked smirking. 

“Yes, I think so”

* * *

End of ch. 14


	15. Chapter 15

I was in the middle of a difficult level when my phone started buzzing on the coffee table behind and I didn’t want to pause it because I was so close of beating the Evil Warlord but then he managed to get his evil tentacles around my neck, snapping it in two. Fuck, I hate this bastard so much right now. I reached behind me, grabbing my phone and pressing the accept button before putting it to my ear, in annoyance.

“Anna, speaking. You know what to do” 

“Anna, this is Oscar” Oscar said cheerfully.

“Oscar, what’s up? What do you got for me?” I asked sitting up straighter.

Oscar is an old friend of Kristoff’s family and he’s been helping me get Elsa’s family into the country without her finding out about since I want it to be a surprise for her. I haven’t heard from the large man in a few days and I’m hoping that he has some good news for me.

“I have good news. I have friends in Immigration that will be able to get Elsa’s family into the country in about a week or so” Oscar said smiling.

“For real? That’s great, Oscar. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you doing for me” I said excitedly. 

“No problem and this is a nice thing that you’re doing for your girl” 

“Thanks I know that she’ll be over the moon once she finds out” I said smiling.

“Their flight will be coming in on Monday 9:30 am so be there early”

“Monday at 9:30 am, got it” I said with a nod.

I hung up my phone when the front door open as Marshall and Elsa walks in with smiles on their faces then she looks at me with a loving smile on her face before bending slightly to place a kiss on my cheek. 

“Hi” I said smiling.

“Hello” Elsa said smiling.

“If you two aren’t the cutest thing ever” Marshall coos.

“Elsa’s always cute” I said giggling.

“Oh I know what you mean. Just this afternoon, she let out the cutest sneeze” Marshall said placing a hand over his heart. “It was like looking at baby panda”

“What? And I missed it? What the hell?” I asked pouting.

“Marshall, Anna please stop. It is embarrassing” Elsa said covering her embarrassment with her hands.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. You’re the cutest thing ever” I said pulling her down into my lap. 

“I’m not cute” Elsa whines.

“Yes, you are” I said nuzzling into her hair.

“Anna, please stop” Elsa said burying her face into my shoulder.

“Fine, I’ll let it go… for now” I said smirking slightly.

“You two are so cute together and Anna, I’m having a dinner party tomorrow night. I expect to see you and Elsa there” Marshall said putting his hands on his hips.

“Okay” I said with a nod. “As long as Elsa’s my date” 

“Of course, I will go with you Anna. I would not want to go with anyone other than you” Elsa said looking up at me with a doe eyed expression.

“G-Good” I said blushing.

“I’m gonna go before the two of you give me a toothache from all this sweetness in here” Marshall said letting himself out. 

Once the door made the clicking sounds when it closes, leaving the two of us alone in the apartment as Elsa continues to look at me with this doe eyed expression that I couldn’t help but find super adorable before slowing leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. The bride kisses me back as she places her hands on my shoulders with one of her hands making its way into her when we were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone and I half entertain the thought of letting it go to voicemail.

“You should get that” Elsa said pecking me on the lips.

“Do I have to? I would rather keep kissing you” I said pouting.

“It could be important and maybe afterwards we could continue what we were doing” Elsa said smirking seductively. 

I groaned slightly as I grabbed my phone, pressing the accept button to see that it’s a call from Flynn and a good portion of me wanted to kick his ass for interrupting my time with Elsa.

“What the hell do you want, Flynn?” I asked frowning. 

“Wow, someone has their compression short for too long” Flynn said.

“If you don’t want anything Flynn, I will hang up in your face” I said slightly annoyed. 

“The reason that I called is because I asked Rapunzel to go with me to the awards ceremony and she agreed which means that you have to go” Flynn said proud of himself.

“That’s great bro now if you don’t mind, I’m a little busy at the moment so yeah” I said.

“Oh… OHHH sorry Anna, I didn’t mean to cock-block you. Why didn’t you tell me that you were trying to get a little freaky with your woman?” Flynn asked frowning.

“I-It’s not like that Flynn, we were just making out” I stammered out.

“Mmhmm just remember to wrap it up” Flynn said laughing before hanging up.

Sometimes it’s hard to believe that we’re related as I hang up the phone before turning to see that Elsa’s no longer sitting on my lap then looking around the living room to see that’s she here either. I get up from the beanbag then headed inside of the kitchen to see that the bride was getting started on dinner as I come up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist as I kiss her on the cheek. Elsa looks over her shoulder to see me before kissing me on the lips then return to what she was doing.

“So Flynn asked Rapunzel to the ceremony” 

“Oh really, that’s great for him” Elsa said smiling. “It also mean that you will have to go the ceremony”

“Yeah… Elsa, why did you asked me about coming out to my parents yesterday?” I asked curious.

Elsa froze and stiffens in my arms before turning off of the stove as she turns in my arms, looking up at me in a fearful look in her face as she bites her lower lip. What could possibly be making her nervous? It can’t be that, can it? 

“Okay but promise me that you will not get too upset with me” Elsa said nervously.

“Okay, it’s can’t be that bad” 

“Well when I went to the mall with Merida and Marshall, we ran into Cinderella in the food court. She was alone and looked rather sad about something so I went over to see what the matter was before revealing that she’s in love with Aurora” 

I nearly choked on my own spit when she said that Cinderella is in love with Aurora and I thought to myself how couldn’t I not see it but this is mind blowing because I never expect this in a million years. After all this years of tormenting me was a clear disguise for not being able to come out of the closet and admit she was in love with her best friend. I can’t believe this but it makes sense in a twisted kind of way. Elsa continues her story of what happened at the mall when I looked at her completely shocked as I shake my head. 

“Wow just wow. She really said that?” I asked surprised.

“She did” Elsa said with a nod. “I do not know what it is like to have the possibility of having my parents kicking me out and fending for myself just because I preferred women to men”

“And you were worried my parents doing that to me” I said as she nods.

“It would be a little if I didn’t like women given my anatomy even if I did have the correct equipment, I think I still would have preferred the company of women to men and I know that my parents would still love me regardless” I said smiling.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, my parents are pretty open-minded people” 

“That is good to know” Elsa said wrapping her arms around me.

“Yeah it is”

* * *

  
End of ch. 15


	16. Chapter 16

I tried tying this stupid tie around my neck for the umpteenth time in the last twenty minutes and right now I have half a mind just to burn the stupid thing while laughing menacingly but I digress. I really don’t wanna go to this awards ceremony but I promised Flynn that I would go but I only made that bet because a part of me thought that he was going chicken out but I was wrong and is bringing Rapunzel besides Elsa’s excited about going. Plus I really I really wanna see her in that dress that she got from the mall and Marshall did say that my mouth will be hitting the ground when I see her in it so I’m trusting his fashion senses because they’re always on point. I untied the godforsaken tie, throwing on the ground in frustration before looking at myself in the mirror, taking in my appearance of a long sleeved white dress shirt that’s tucked into a pair of black slacks, a black vest over the shirt, a pair of forest green dress shoes that have been shined so well that I could see my reflection in them. I’m forgoing the tie. I look good without it.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by a simple couch and turned to the left to a sight so stunningly beautiful that my mouth hit the ground as I take in this vision of beauty in front of me because I couldn’t do anything else since all motor skills have shut down. The bride is standing in front of me with her hands clasps together in front of her, eyes shyly staring at the floor, her porcelain cheeks an adorable pinkish hue in a strapless black dress that hugs every curve of her body effortless and in that moment, I knew that I was the luckiest person in the world. Note to self, thank Marshall later. My feet begin moving on their own towards the breath-taking woman in front of me, tucking my middle and index finger under chin, making those artic blue eyes look at me as I smile at her.

“You look beautiful, Elsa” I said smiling. 

“T-Thank you Anna. You look rather dashing yourself” Elsa said shyly. 

“Ready to go?” 

Elsa nodded as I held out my hand for her to take which she does before leading her out of the apartment and towards the truck, opening the door for her before getting in myself as I pull off of the curve. The drive to the ceremony was quiet but it was comfortable silence that I mind it too much but I didn’t do to well with long periods of silence.

“I never did thank you for coming with me” 

“What do you mean Anna?” Elsa asked confused.

“The reason that I never went to this award ceremonies is because I never had a date to go with me and the times that I did go, I was always on the receiving end of everyone giving me looks of pity for not having a date. This is the first time that I would be showing with a date so thank you” I said.

“You do not have to thank me for wanting to show you support during one of theses things because I want to be here for you whether you win or not” Elsa said taking my free hand in hers. “I care about you, Anna and there is nothing that I would not do for you” 

“It means more than you know” I said squeezing her hand.

“I think that I do” Elsa said smiling.

We finally arrived at the award ceremony with few others arriving as well and I help Elsa out of the car before giving my keys to the valet as we walked inside to see that the place is decked out fancily with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, long tables stretched out to fit a lot of people, a dance floor with half of stage at the end of the table with a live band playing, and waiter serving champagne and cheese on crackers. I scan the room and quickly found Kristoff with Merida on his arm, taking to Tadashi before leading the bride over towards them when the Scottish woman saw us and smiled. 

“Hey Anna, Elsa. You made it” Kristoff said high-fiving me. 

“Yeah, I promised someone that I would come” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Oh I get it. Elsa made you come” Kristoff said snickering. “You’re so whipped”

“Elsa didn’t make me come” I said glaring at him.

“But you admit that you’re whipped” Merida teased.

“I hate you both so much” I pouted. 

“Hey Anna, long time no see” Tadashi said smiling.

“Hey Tadashi” I said smiling.

“When Kristoff said that you were coming, I thought that he was pulling my leg but you actually came. Good thing too because another familiar face here” Tadashi said looking around. “So who’s your friend?”

“Tadashi, this is Elsa my girlfriend. Elsa, this is Tadashi another obsessed video gamer” I said smirking.

“Hey, I’m not obsessed. I’m just a video game enthusiast” Tadashi pouted. “But it’s nice to meet you, Elsa” 

“It is nice to meet you as well Tadashi” Elsa said shaking his hand. 

We talked and joked around with each other for awhile and so far the night is going better than I expect it to be as Flynn and Rapunzel joins on the conversation while trying to impress her with the random trivial facts on old artists. The artist doesn’t seem to be bothered by it but I could tell that she wasn’t interested on being told what she already knew and that’s when I decided to pull him to side for a much needed intervention. 

“What’s up, Anna” Flynn asked confused.

“Okay, you need to act the crap that’s been coming out of your mouth the last half hour” I said frowning slightly.

“What are you talking about?” 

“The random facts about all these artists. I’m sure that Rapunzel already knows about those guys and she didn’t come here for that because she’s here to be with you so stop being an idiot. Relax and be yourself so help me, I will tell her about all the dirty magazines under your bed” 

“Okay, okay no need for that” Flynn said sweating bullets.

“Good” I pushing him back to the group.

Flynn did loosen up and talked to Rapunzel like a normal person which she looked happy about and so was everyone was before we were asked to sit down for the giving out for the awards. I pulled a chair for Elsa before sitting down myself as the categories were called out as well as the nominees for them and I clapped for the winner until one of the categories that I was nominated for came up.

“The category for Most Dedicated Gamer goes to… Anna Smith” Callaghan said smiling.

I was shocked when I heard my name being called that Flynn had to push me up on stage when I didn’t move immediately. I walked up on stage as Callaghan handed my the award shaped like video game controller before guiding me towards the microphone to make a speech.

“Um hi. I wasn’t expecting to win anything tonight but this is a huge honor and um I’m grateful for all the people in my life for supporting me especially my bother Flynn who got me hooked into video games, my best friend Kristoff who was my rival in a lot of the games that we played growing up, and um to my girlfriend Elsa who’s been really supportive. I love you guys and thanks” I said smiling.

I walked off of the stage and back to my seat as the guys patted me on back as Elsa kisses me on the cheek while the rest of the ceremony continued and I won the Longest Hours played award. Once all the awards were passed out, we left to dance the rest of the night away and I have to admit that I was having fun with my friends and my bride, making me glad that I made that bet with Flynn. It was a little bit past midnight when we made it home and I was a little tipsy as I stumble through the front door, okay I was borderline drunk as I leaned on my girlfriend for support as she leads me into our shared bedroom. I flopped down on the bed as Elsa unties my shoes then pulling them off and placing them off to the side somewhere before disappearing into the bathroom but soon returning into the room in my LA Kings jersey that stops mid-thigh and nothing else. I plopped myself on my elbows as I watch her hang her dress on a hanger as the jersey rises, giving a view of her ass causing my dick to stir in my slacks before walking out.

Elsa turns to see me staring at her as a cute blush appears on her face before rummaging around in one of my drawer, pulling out a t-shirt and pair of basketball shorts as I sit up for her to unbutton my vest and shirt. The bride pushes them off, leaving me in my bra as I raise my arm for her to put the t-shirt on me but hesitantly reaching for the front of my pants and I knew that she was afraid of doing something wrong so I made the decision her, doing it myself. I push my pant down my legs and putting on the shorts after a few unsuccessful tries as the bride tries the drawstrings together before looking up at me. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her in close to my body with my chin resting on her shoulder. Elsa melts into me as she sighs in contentment as I kiss the spot where her shoulder and her neck meet then placing open mouth kisses up to her pulse point before sucking hard on it, getting a shaky moan as the grip on the back of my shirt tightens. 

“A-Anna” Elsa breathes out.

“Do you want me to stop, Elsa?“ I asked burying my face on her shoulder. “If you want me to stop then I need you to say so but I want you so badly, Elsa”

I know that I’m under the influence of alcohol right now but I still want Elsa sober or not but I don’t want her to feel obligated into doing something that she’s not comfortable with doing. I need to know if she wants to stop or keeping going with what’s happening because it feel like I’m about to combust. Elsa pulls away from me slightly, looking me in the eyes for a moment as she looks at me with apprehension and instantly I knew that this was a bad idea. I pulled away from the bride, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly before making my way in the bathroom before closing the door behind me, sitting on the lid of the toilet seat with my face in my hands. Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I think that doing this with Elsa now would be a good idea? Hell, we only been dating for three weeks and I’m already trying to have sex with her. I’m drunk and I’m already letting my libido take over. Fuck, I’m garbage… no, I’m worse than garbage, I’m scum for doing this to Elsa. God, the ground should be swallow me right now and I don’t know how I can make this better if I can make it better. I’m pulled out of thoughts by Elsa knocking on the door and looked at it nervously before getting up and walking slowly towards it and reaching for the doorknob but retracting my hand like it had burned me.

“Anna, are you… are you okay?” Elsa asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m okay” I said letting out a shaky laugh. But am I really okay? What the hell is wrong with me? I’m scummy pervert trying to take advantage of her innocent girlfriend.

“Anna, open the door” 

“Elsa, really I’m fine. Just give me a minute” I said resting my head on the door.

“Anna, please open the door. We need to talk about what happened in the bedroom” Elsa pleads.

“There’s nothing to talk about. I’m complete scum that tried to take advantage of you while drunk and made you uncomfortable” I said sliding down the bathroom wall near the door.

It goes quiet on the other side of the door and I thought that Elsa had decided to leave me alone but I didn’t hear the jiggling of the doorknob or the door opening until she standing over me. I furrowed my eyebrows at how the bride managed to unlocked the door since I know that I had locked as sits on her knees in front of me, taking my face in her hand as she rests her forehead against mine. 

“Anna, you are not scum and you were not taking advantage of me. I am not as experienced as you are in the bedroom and I was hesitant about initiating it with you because I do not want to disappoint you” Elsa said biting her lip.

“Elsa, I don’t expect you to know everything about that because we can figure that out together and you’re not going to disappoint me cause I love you. I don’t want anyone but you” I said honestly.

“I am glad to hear that and I love you too” Elsa said smiling.

“How did you unlock the door?” I asked curious. 

“I um kind of learned to pick locks growing up in Arendelle” Elsa said blushing.

“Any other hidden tricks that I need to know about you?” I asked raising an amused eyebrow. 

“Well that is for me to know and for you to find out” Elsa teased.

She stands up, holding out her hand for me to take which I did so as she helps me off of the floor, leading towards the bedroom then climbing into the bed. The bride climbs in after me, resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my waist, playing with the hem of my t-shirt as I cover the both of us with the covers. I fiddle with the end of her braid before kissing the top of her head as I let out a sigh of content when Elsa looks up at me then places a chaste kiss on my lips before letting sleep over take her.

* * *

End of ch. 16


	17. Chapter 17

It’s been two days since what happened between me and Elsa after the awards ceremony as everything seem to went back to normal although I’m a little more aware of everything that she does now but it doesn’t matter because I’ve been at the other apartment making sure that everything is perfect. I wanted Elsa’s family to be comfortable here when I picked them up which would be right now as I held up a sign with the words ‘Welcome Arendelles’ in red letters. I waited awhile as the passengers come from baggage claim when I see a little boy no older than six with white hair and blue eyes filled with similar innocence that Elsa has in hers followed by a much taller man who looks he’s seen things and life has wore him down. He has this fatherly feel to him with his combed black hair and blue eyes as he looks at me before gesturing to me to the boy as they walked over to me with two small suitcases and I put down the sign.

“You must be Anna, correct?” The older man asked curious.

“Yes Sir, I’m Anna Smith and you must Mr. Arendelle” I said holding out my hand.

“I am and just call me Adgar. This is my son Olaf” Adgar said shaking my hand.

“Hi Olaf” I said smiling. 

“Hi Anna, where’s Elsa?” Olaf said looking for his sister.

“She’s back at my apartment but don’t worry, you’ll see her soon enough. Lets get you guys settle in your new apartment first” I said smiling.

“Sounds good. How is Elsa?” Adgar inquires.

“She’s doing great but I’ll let you be the judge of that” I said putting their suitcases in the trunk of my truck.

“Why did you not want her to know that we were coming? What are you getting out of this?” Adgar asked raising an eyebrow.

“Knowing that Elsa will be a lot happier with her family being in the same country as her. I want her to happy because I care about your daughter, Sir” I said driving towards the apartment. 

“You’re different than I imagined you to be” Adgar said chuckling slightly.

“What do you mean?“ I asked confused.

“When you wrote to us saying that you wanted to move us to the States, I thought that it was just some cruel joke that you were plotting but when the tickets arrived, I was more than shocked but I do apologize for being suspicious of your intentions, Anna” Adgar said apologetically.

“It’s okay. Having been receiving the money that was promised?” I asked curious “Yes, we did the money and there’s no way that we will be able to repay you for all that you have done for us” Adgar said smiling kindly.

“No problem and you don’t need to me. I want you guys to come to me if you need anything else” I said smiling.

The drive to the apartment wasn’t long as we get out of the truck, taking the suitcases out of the trunk before walking up one flight of stairs and by the time that we reached the top, Adgar was slightly out of breath. When I asked him if he was okay, he waves me off as we walked to the third door on the left and I opened it with the key that I received from the landlord yesterday. I allowed Adgar and Olaf to enter first, turning the lights on to reveal a spacious living room with beige carpet, black leather couches and a recliner which Adgar sits in, and a large plasma screen TV over a small fire place. There’s a PS4 hooked up to the TV for Olaf to play with when I teach him how to play it with a few games on top of it, the kitchen has stainless stain appliances and a fully stocked refrigerator, the bedroom was decorated to everyone’s age. I hear Olaf running around the apartment, looking and touching everything in sight as I sit down one of the couches in front of Adgar who looks slightly overwhelmed with everything.

“Are you okay?” I asked concerned.

“This is… this is amazing. How can you afford all of this?” Adgar asked.

“I have a good job that pays very well and I want you guys to be comfortable” I said smiling.

“Anna, you don’t know what this means to me and my family” Adgar said shaking his head.

“I think that I get the gist of it and you’re welcome” I said putting my hand over his.

Adgar squeezes my hand slightly when Olaf comes out of the kitchen with his mouth covered in what looks like strawberry jam and a slightly guilty look on his chubby face. I hear the man next to me sigh to himself as I giggle before getting up to get a wet towel to wipe the jam off the kid’s face.

“Olaf, if you were hungry why didn’t you say something, I couldn’t stopped somewhere and brought something” I said putting my hands on my hips.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I was going through the cabinet when I saw the jaw and I couldn’t have myself” Olaf said looking down in shame.

“Hey, hey no harm no foul. This is your home now and everything in the cabinets and the frig is meant for you to eat” I said ruffling his hair. 

Olaf looks up at me with this look on his face like I was a superhero or something but I lead the two out of the apartment to my truck so we could head to my apartment to surprised a certain blonde girlfriend of mine. I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t nervous about Elsa finding out what I had done but I have a good feeling that everything is going to be okay and she’s going to love the surprise but I didn’t have time to think on it as I pulled to the front. I parked the truck and helped Adgar up the flight of stairs before opening the door, allowing the two inside to see that the bride isn’t in the living room so she’s wither in the bedroom or the kitchen.

“Hey Elsa, could you come here for a second?” 

“Of course” 

I hear footstep from the bedroom walking towards the living room to see Elsa walk in before stopping short of the doorway with her hands covering her mouth as a look of surprise comes across her face as Olaf runs towards his sister as full speed. He launches himself at her, tightly her as tightly as he could as the bride snaps out of her trance long enough to hug him back, kisses his temple repeatedly as Adgar walks towards his children. He takes the both of them in his arm, hugging them tightly as he could and I could see the tears forming in his eyes before saying something in Norwegian that I couldn’t understand.

“What? When? How? I do not understand” Elsa said shaking her head.

“Anna flew us here. I got to see the ocean” Olaf said grinning.

“You did?” Elsa asked her attention to me.

“Y-Yeah um I knew how much you missed them even though you never say so verbally so I thought that it be cool to have them in States” I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Elsa pulls away from her family and walks over towards me as I swallowed thickly, dropping my gaze to the floor but I’m forced to look into a pair of beautiful blue eyes and before I knew it, I have a pair of lips pressed against my own. The bride pulls back slightly looking me in the eye with a huge smile on her face then pecking me on the lips again as a grin forms on my face.

“Thank you so, so much, Anna. You don’t know how much this mean to me” Elsa said hugging me. 

“I think that I do and you’re welcome. I’d do anything to make you happy” I said hugging her back.

“Wait, are you staying us?” Elsa asked looking between me and her family.

“I got them a three bedroom apartment not too away from here” I answered.

“My room is huge” Olaf said bouncing up and down.

“Why did you get a three bedroom apartment?” Elsa asked confused.

“I um I got it like that before we started dating and I was going to move your family into the apartment, you included. Once you were settled, I… uh I was going to walk out of your life forever” I said taking interest in my shoes.

“W-What? Why would you do that?” 

“I didn’t really right forcing you to be with me like this and I thought I could make amends by giving you a chance at having a choice who you wanted to be with” “Anna, look at me” I don’t do until Elsa lifts my chin up. “Anna, I want to be with you. I do not want anyone but you and I am not letting you go”

“I’m not letting you go either” I said taking her hand in mine and kissing the back of it.

“Now I am truly convinced” Adgar said smiling.

“Convinced of what?” I asked confused.

“I convinced that you’re the person that my daughter is meant to be with. I was very skeptical and worried about the kind of person that you was getting married but I know in my heart that it is you” Adgar explains.

“Papa, we are not getting married. We are just dating” Elsa said blushing.

“You don’t want to marry my daughter?” Adgar asked raising an eyebrow.

“W-What?! No! I mean I do want to marry your daughter Mr. Arendelle, just not at the very moment. I want to get to know her better as person and I would like to propose her first before getting married” I said blushing like a tomato.

“I understand what you mean. This is a new age that we’re living in and I would prefer it as well that you got to know each other before getting married. It’s like when I married your mother and we couldn’t stand each other at first” Adgar said chuckling. 

“What? Your and Mama did not like each other?” Elsa asked shocked.

“No, we did not and spend a lot of our first year of marriage arguing over trivial things but as time went on, we learned how to be friends before falling in love. It wasn’t long after that we had you Elsa then Olaf” Adgar said chuckling fondly.

“Wow, that’s really something” 

“Elsa, are you happy with Anna? Are you truly happy?” Adgar asked looking Elsa in the eyes.

“Yes Papa, I am truly happy with Anna” Elsa said smiling.

“Good” Adgar said smiling. “Anna, I am trusting you with my only daughter and I want you to love and protect her”

“Understood Sir, you have my word” I said saluting him.

I could see that Elsa was beyond happy having her family in the country with her as she and her brother was practically inseparable as I brought them back to their apartment as they could to agreement that the bride would visit as much as she wanted. She has a room of her own to do with as she saw fit but the both of us are going continue living together but I knew that it was a good idea to get a three bedroom apartment before finding myself bringing the family over to my parents’ place To say that I’m nervous would be an understatement because tonight is the night my family will be meeting Elsa’s family and I want them to get along with each other cause we’re dating. I want Adgar to like me even though he says that he approves of my and the bride taking it slow to get to each other better instead of getting married right away but I still have this need to show him that I’m the right person for his daughter because I care about her. I look at myself in the mirror and once again I’m still trying to tie this infuriating tie that I still want to burn to the Gods as I untie it once again for the umpteenth time before letting out a frustrated sigh, running my hand through my hair. I tuned to my left when I hear light gigging to see my girlfriend in a light blue sundress as she walks over towards me, taking the tie from me and expertly tying it around my neck before flipping the collar of my shirt down over it.

“Wow, how did you do that?” I asked shocked. 

“My Mother taught me how to tie a tie incase of my spouse was ever incapable of doing it themselves because she always ends up it with my Father because he never learned how to do it himself” Elsa said smiling affectionately.

“Wow, thanks for calling incompetent” I said pouting.

“It is not that I think that you are incompetent or anything. If it bothers you so much then I would not mind teaching you how to tie a tie properly if that is what you wish” 

“Thank you and you look beautiful by the way” I said pecking her on the lips.

“T-Thank you and you look rather handsome yourself” Elsa said looking away shyly.

I chuckle slightly to myself as I placed my two fingers under her chin before lifting so she’s looking me in the eyes because I don’t want her looking away from me even if I do find it rather arable. The bride looks me in the eyes with this doe eyed expression on her face and her normally paled skin are colored as I flash her a reassuring smile before leaning in forward, capturing her lips with my own in a chaste kiss. A small moan is heard as Elsa puts her hands on my shoulders to steady herself as I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her in close as I rest my forehead as against hers as I sigh in content.

“Would it be asking too much if we just skipped dinner and just hung out here with each other, making out?” 

“As tempting as that sounds, I would have to say that we should not because your parents are expecting us to be there as my own” Elsa said sighing as she untangles myself from me.

“But Elsa” I whined.

“Come on Anna, we have to get going and if we make it to dinner then maybe I will reward you when we get back” Elsa said winking. 

I grabbed my keys before taking Elsa’s hand in my own as I rush out of the apartment, barley remembering to lock the door behind me as we get into the car and driving towards my girlfriend’s family’s apartment to pick up Adgar and Olaf. The little kid looks excited about exploring his new environment as his big sister promise to do the next day with her father sits in the backseat with a Tupperware containment filled with looks like meatballs. It isn’t long before we reached my parents’ place to see Flynn’s car as well as Uncle Kai’s car in the driveway as I parked in front of the house before helping Elsa out as Olaf hops out of the car, walking up the steps to the porch as I unlock the door.

“Yo, anyone home?” I called out.

“No solicitors!” Dad calls out from the living room.

“Ha ha, very funny Dad” I said walking into the room.

“I thought that it was too much. Hello Elsa, it’s good to see you again” Dad said taking Elsa in his arms.

“It is good to you again too, Mr. Smith” Elsa said smiling.

“Come on Elsa, no need to be so formal. You can call me Ruben” Dad said patting her on the shoulder.

“R-Right sorry” Elsa said ducking her eyes shyly.

“No need to apologize. So you must be Elsa’s father?” Dad asked holding his hand out towards Adgar. “I’m Anna’s Father and I must say that you raise a wonderful young woman”

“Thank you and I’m Adgar Arendelle” Adgar said shaking his hand. “I can say the same about your daughter. She’s done so much about me and my family. We’re indebt to her”

“You don’t have a thank me, Adgar” I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. 

“Yes, I do and I brought homemade meatballs” Adgar said holding out the container.

“Wow you didn’t have to but they smell amazing” Dad said grinning.

“It was no problem with them being something simple to make” Adgar said shrugging his shoulders.

I stealthy stole one from the container before popping it into my mouth and moan at how delicious it tasted before attempting to steal another one when Mom appears out of nowhere like a freakin ninja, slapping my hand away. I don’t know she always manages to sneak up on me like she does which is why Flynn and I were never able to get away with nothing as kids because she always knew when something was going on with us. Mom hugs Elsa but squealing loudly as Olaf’s adorableness as she pinches his cheeks, almost making me feel sorry for the kid because I know what it’s like to have someone pinch your cheeks excessively.

“Mom, calm down and let go of Olaf’s face. You’re freaking him out” I said tapping her on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry but I just couldn’t help myself” Mom said giggling herself mostly.

“You okay, kiddo?” I asked bending down to his level.

“I think so but my cheeks hurt” Olaf said rubbing his face.

“Don’t worry, I think my Mom will stop. At least for now” I said ruffling his hair.

“It’s all the same to you, I think I’ll avoid her for awhile” 

“Come on, there’s a tree house in the backyard that I think that you might like” I said taking his hand in mine.

I led him through the living room and the kitchen then out the side door that leads to the backyard where there’s a oak tree with a cool tree house in the branches with a ladder connects it to the ground and a swing attached to one of the branch that was holding up the house. Olaf looks at the tree house in amazement before running towards the ladder before climbing up with me not too far behind him as he pushes the hatch open, letting us in to see all of the old toys and board games that Flynn and me used to play with it. The kid looks out of the window, looking over the neighborhood in amazement as I chuckle softly as I lean against one of the walls as he bounces from one corner of the room to the other, playing of the toys. He picks up the old stuff teddy bear that I used to play with, McTeddy and yes, I know it‘s a weird name for a teddy bear but I was six when I named him. 

“You can have him if you want him” I said smiling.

“R-Really? You don’t want him anymore” 

“It’s not that I don’t want him anymore, it’s just that I outgrew him and I think that you’ll get more use out of him then I would” 

“Are you sure that it is okay to take him home with me?” Olaf asked biting his lip nervously.

“Yes, I’m sure and think of it as a housewarming gift from me to you. Take him, Olaf” I said ruffling his hair. 

“Thank you, Anna” Olaf said wrapping his arms around my neck.

“You’re welcome but least me wash him first but he’s been up here awhile and he’s over due for a good washing” 

Olaf nods before pulling out one of the board games from the shelves and asking me to play it with him as I explain the rules to him as he catches on rather quickly to it before wiping the floor with me. It was a little frustrating but seeing that toothy grin on his face was worth the bruised pride that I was receiving as it wasn’t long before we’re called down for dinner as we climbed down and walked in the kitchen to find everyone already seated. Olaf and I washed up first before sitting down as the plates were shuffled then everyone started piling the food onto their plates as Adgar looks unfamiliar with the food and what to take so I took the plate from his hand, giving him a little bit of everything to see what he liked and what he didn’t like. The older man looks at me gratefully before giving a small nods before bringing his fork filled with turkey up to his mouth when Hans says something. 

“So Feisty Pants, what’s new with you?” Hans asked curious.

“Feisty Pants?” Olaf asked snickering.

“Hans, I’m twenty-four years old so will you cut it out with the nicknames” I groan outwardly.

“No matter how old you are, you will always be my Feisty Pants” Hans said smirking.

“Ugh, I hate you so much” I said glaring at him.

“I love you too” Hans said chuckling. “But you never did answer my question”

“I went to the GTA and I got two awards” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Anna! That’s amazing!” Mom said clapping her hands together. 

“It’s not that big deal” I said shaking my head. 

“Kiddo, this is a big deal. Why didn’t you tell us?” Uncle Kai inquires.

“Because I knew that you guys would a big deal out of it and I was right” 

“What do you expect us to do? We’re happy for you” Flynn said nudging me with his shoulder. 

“They are correct, Anna. It is a big deal because it honors your commitment to your craft” Elsa said taking my hand in hers.

“See, even your girlfriend agrees with us” Dad said gesturing to Elsa.

“What’s a GTA?” Adgar asked confused with the conversation at hand.

“The GTA stands for the Game Testers’ Association which I’m a part of because I work for my Dad’s video game company as a video game tester. They has an award ceremony not too long ago” I explain.

Adgar hums in acknowledgement as the conversation is shifted to it not being about me and the award ceremony but somehow Mom manages to make it about me and Elsa.

“So when are you going to give me a grandchild?”

I nearly chocked on the mashed potatoes in my mouth as Elsa looks like she was ready to let the ground swallow her whole with Flynn and Hans spraying milk through noses. God, someone kill now. I looked up at Dad for help but he doesn’t look at me as he takes a sip from his glass with Adgar looking at me with a blank on his face, giving a way nothing which makes me more nervous and I knew that I had to tread light with my answer if I want to live.

“It might be a well before that happens because Anna and I are taking things slow to get to know each other better before deciding to get married and starting a family together” Elsa said taking my hand in hers.

“I am sure that Flynn is more than likely to give you a grandchild before us”

“What?!” Flynn shrieked. 

“Flynn has a girlfriend? When did this occur? Why haven’t we met this girl? Are you ashamed of you family to introduce us to your lady?” Mom asked turning her attention to my brother.

“M-Mom, it’s n-not like that” Flynn said holding his hands up in defense. 

“Great thinking. That’ll take the heat off of for awhile” I whispered impressed.

“That was the point” Elsa said kissing my cheek. 

* * *

End of ch. 17


	18. Chapter 18

I really don’t know how or why I let Flynn and Kristoff convince me to join a baseball game with a bunch of other guys that I barely know. I’ve found myself standing on the pitcher’s mound with a baseball in my hand, my red hat on backwards with a bored look on my face as the batter name’s I learn is Naveen glares at me hard. I roll my eyes because these guys are taking this game way to seriously as I cock my arm back before releasing the baseball as it sails through the air, nestling itself in the glove of the catcher’s glove as the umpire yells ’You’re out!’ at him. Why did I let these idiots talk me into this? I don’t even like baseball. The only good thing about this game is the hotdogs, peanuts and the beer. I see my idiot brother and friend cheering loudly from the dugout as both team change positions on the field as I hop off of the mound, dusting the invisible dirt off the back of my pants as I take the glove off of my hand with Kristoff patting me on the shoulder.

“Wow Anna, you’re on fire” Kristoff said grinning.

“Thanks I guess” I said shrugging my shoulders. 

“If we can keep these off for another two more innings, we’ll win” Flynn said pumping his hand into the air.

“And you needed me for this because~?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Because you’re our ringer” Adam said patting on the shoulder. “We would be losing badly if you weren’t here”

“So you’re using me to help you win” I said frowning.

“I wouldn’t say using per say” Kristoff said laughing nervously.

“What would you say then?” I asked crossing my arms.

“You’re helping us not suck as badly” Flynn chimes in.

“Right, you guys are so buying me beer after this” I said shaking my head.

As the game progressed, the opposing team steadily begins to catch up until the score’s all tied up as it was my turn to pick up the bat with all the bases load and all I needed to do was to hit the ball to win. The pitcher for the other team was none other than Hercules a.k.a. Jerkaules one of the jerks that made my whole high school career a living hell and he’s smirking down at me smugly as he twirls the ball in his hand. He cocks his arm back then throws the ball as hard as he could and I jumped out of the way just time to avoid getting a concussion, chuckling as he shakes his head and I glare at him as I take the batting position again. There was a repeat of nearly hitting me in the head before I glare at Jerkaules again as I take in a deep breath then staring at him seriously as throws the ball once again and I swing the ball as it connects with the ball, sending it out of the stadium. I take off towards first then second then third before running towards home, sliding along the ground as the umpire declares me safe then I feel myself being lifted into the air by the guys as they cheer for me loudly.

So this is what it’s like to be on a sports team. I could get used to this. The drive over to the bar was loud and filled with crude jokes but I have come to expect this from the guys because well… they’re guys and I’ve come to expect it from them as Flynn orders a round of beer as the guys cheer loudly, grabbing a couple of tables and pushing them together. I’ve found myself on the edge next to Oliver, Marshall’s boyfriend who’s a pretty chill guy, a little on the quiet side but cool since Marshall is loud enough for the both of them so it’s cool that they balance each other out as they bring out things in each other that no one else can. I take a sip from my beer before turning to the brunette game designer as he pops a couple of peanuts into his mouth, watching the basketball game on one of the many plasma televisions on the wall.

“Hey Olly” 

“Anna, you know that I hate it when you call me that” Oliver said sighing.

“I know but you never told me to stop calling you that” I said grinning.

“What is it, Anna?” Oliver said shaking his head.

“How are things between you and Marshall? Everything good?” I inquire. 

“Yeah… everything’s great exactly. Very much… that I um… that I”

“That you what?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“That I want to ask him marry” Oliver said blushing. 

“What?! Seriously? You sly dog” I said patting him on the back. “When’s the wedding?”

“I’ve asked him yet but you’ll be the first to know which leads me to my next question. Would you um be my best man?” Oliver asked nervous. “Or best woman since you’re a woman and all”

“I would be honored” I said grinning.

“Thanks, I appreciate you doing this for me” Oliver said smiling slightly.

“No problem. To having incredible people in our lives to put up with us” I said out my beer.

“Here, here” Oliver said clinking his glass with mine. 

It was awhile before I found myself being carried again but this time I’m being carried into my apartment or I assume is my apartment since the place is dark as hell and I tripped over something as Flynn and Kristoff tried to quiet me down so I wouldn’t wake up Elsa. The lights are turned one and it felt like an assault on my eyes as they tried to adjust to the sudden brightness as I see the bride standing in the doorway of the living room before walking over towards me to alleviate the guys. I take in her appearance to see that she’s wearing one of frilly nightgowns that comes down to the middle of her creamy thighs and showing ample amount of cleavage, stirring my penis in my pants as I lick my chapped lips in appreciation. Elsa leads me into our shared bedroom as I flopped down onto the bed as she starts to undress me, leaving me in nothing but my bra and boxers as I plop myself on my elbows looking at her rummage those the drawers of the dresser for me to wear when the nightgown rises up slightly. It gives me quick look of my girlfriend’s panty clad ass as my erection strains against the confinement of my boxers when she turns around with a t-shirt and shorts in hand as she notices the huge tent staring back at her.

“um I got y-you a change of c-clothes” Elsa said nervously handing the clothes.

I could help but find her extremely adorable and sexy all at the same as I stood on wobbly legs as I wrap my arms around her, pulling in close as my boner is pressing against her flat stomach. I buried my face in her neck, breathing in scent of winter and mint before kissing the spot where her shoulder and neck meet as she holds onto my shirt, mewling at my administrations as I pull her onto the bed before flipping us over so that I’m on top.

“Elsa god, I want you so badly” I said pressing my erection against her clothed stomach.

“Anna, you’re drunk” 

“A little but I still want you though” I said kissing her on the lips.

“I want you too but I do not want it to be like this. With you being drunk and not being able to remember it in the morning” Elsa said taking my face in her hands. “When we do make love, I want you to sober and able to remember it. If we do it now, we’ll both regret it in the morning and that’s the last thing that either one of us wants”

“You’re right. I don’t want to regret it” I said pushing myself off of her.

I picked up the discarded clothes before walking into the bathroom to change of my dirty clothes and grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen then drinking half of it before returning to the bedroom. Elsa was lying under the covers, waiting for me and she smiles at me as I give her a small smile before climbing under the covers with her, wrapping my arms around her waist as she turns to face me, cupping my face.

“Are you disappointed?” Elsa asked biting her lip.

“No, I’m not disappointed. Horny yes but that’s nothing new although I am glad that you did stop us” 

“R-Really?” Elsa asked surprised.

“Yeah I do wanna remember our first time together and when I’m sober, I’ll be able to do a better job of pleasing you” I said kissing on the forehead.

“R-Right” Elsa said blushing profusely.

“Awww you’re blushing” I said giggling.

“Anna” Elsa whines.

“What? I think it’s cute” I said pulling her into me.

Elsa doesn’t say anything after that but it doesn’t matter because I get to hold her in my arms and that’s all that I care about. The sunlight peeking in through the blinds and hurts like hell as I pulled the covers over my head with my head feelings like there’s a jackhammer drilling on the inside of it and it feels like I’m going to throw up everything that I ate last night. I hear the door of the room gently being pushed open with two voices being muffled due to the covers before they were pulled off of my head to see Merida standing over me with her hands on her hips. 

“Up and at ‘em, lass” Merida said grinning.

“Ugh, what the hell do you want Merida? Can’t you see that I’m hung the hell over here” I said glaring at her.

“I can see that but I honestly I don’t give a fuck because you promise to help me with getting rid of my Mum” 

“No, I didn’t and why can’t you do that yourself” I said frowning.

“Because she doesn’t listen to a word of what I say and she likes you. She’ll believe you when you tell her that I’m dating someone” Merida said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why would your mother not believe you about dating someone?” Elsa asked confused. 

“Because she think that I have to act and dress like a ‘proper lady’ to find someone” Merida said using air quotes 

“I still don’t see why you need me for that. Just bring Kristoff to your apartment to meet your Mom. Seeing is believing” I said trying to alleviate the incoming headache. 

“Good point, thank. I’ll see you lasses when one of you aren’t hung-over” Merida said leaving. 

Elsa turns to pick up the covers off of the floor before covering me with them then lightly kissing me on the cheek as she gets under the covers, wrapping her arms around me. I sigh in relief as the bride’s scent fills my nostrils, relaxing me as I snuggle closer to her as we lay here in silence when she decides to break it.

“Anna?”

“Yeah Elsa”

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Elsa asked hesitantly. 

“Bits and pieces…. Did I make you uncomfortable?” I asked opening one eye.

“Not…. Necessarily uncomfortable I would say” 

“Elsa. What did I do?” I asked plopping myself on one elbow.

Elsa looks away from me as a blush forms on her pale cheeks as she fiddles with the end of her braid nervously and I know in that moment that I did do something to make her uncomfortable. Fuck! Why did I have to go out drinking with the guys last night? I should’ve just came home after the game. I just had to go out drinking and getting drunk off of my ass, making my girlfriend uncomfortable. What did I do last night? God, I’m such a idiot! A pair of hands takes my face, making me look into a pair of aquamarine blue eyes and all I see is kindness and understanding in them as I look away, unable to look her in the eye because I know that I did something horrible.

“Anna. Anna, please look at me” 

“I’m so sorry, Elsa. I got really drunk last night and made an ass out of myself” I said sighing.

“Anna, I do not think that you are an ass and please do not talk about yourself in such a manner” Elsa said smiling gently.

“But I-”

“No buts, you were drunk last night but you did not make me uncomfortable” Elsa said running thumb along my cheek.

“Then what did I do?” I asked confused. 

“You um were a little handsy with me and you wanted to um have sex” Elsa said blushing. 

“R-Really?” I stammered.

“Yes” Elsa said with a nod.

“Did we um… you know?” I asked nervously.

“No, we did not have sex because I did not want us making love while you were intoxicated and unable to remember it” Elsa said smiling slightly.

“Well that’s um good I guess because I do want to make love to you and I do want to be able to remember it” I said smiling.

“You are not upset with me stopping us from having sex last night?” Elsa asked shyly.

“Of course not! I could never be mad at you for that.” I said lifting her chin so she’s looking at me. “Elsa, you’re allowed to tell me no or to stop if you’re uncomfortable, okay?” 

“O-Okay”

I smile at my girlfriend before leaning forward, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss and I was about to pull away when she grabs the back of my neck, pulling me down smashing our lips together. I moan slightly as the electricity flows to my groin with Elsa taking my bottom lip between her teeth and lightly nibbling on it before letting it go and looking at me through darken eyes with an adorable smile on her face. Fuck, how can this woman be so sensual one minute and adorable the next? God I want her so badly. I don’t know how much long I can keep my hands to myself.

“I better go make breakfast. You are going to need something in your stomach to absorbed the alcohol in your system” Elsa said getting out of the bed.

“R-Right”

I watch as Elsa walks out of the bedroom before flopping down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling as I picked my phone to see that I have a few text messages from my brother and Kristoff, thanking me for helping them out yesterday. I text them back, saying that I plan on cashing in on my owe favors before setting my phone down on the nightstand before getting out of bed and walking out of the bedroom into the kitchen to find Elsa hovering over the stove, making breakfast as I lean against the frame of the entrance of the kitchen. I’m lucky to have the bride in my life and it’s better with her in it as I want to show her how special and amazing she truly is for sticking by me even when she didn’t have to. I think that I know just the way to it but I’m gonna have to call in a few favors to it but I know that it‘s gonna well worth when I see that smile on her face. I push myself off of the doorframe, walking behind Elsa and wrapping my arms around her, kissing the exposed skin of her shoulder causing her to shiver slightly. The bride looks over at her shoulder at me with a slight blush on her cheeks and I smile at her lovingly before kissing her lips.

* * *

End of ch. 18


	19. Chapter 19

For the last couple of days, I have been keeping Marshall help with his upcoming nuptials and I have to say that it is very exciting but the fashionista has been very anxious and excited ball of nerves. Merida was not much time as she looks like she did not want to be here in the first place as the fashionista had forced her to come over to help him. He cannot seem to one thing long enough to make a decision before jumping to the next thing that needs to be taken care of as he paces back and forth the living room as I stand up, taking his hands in my own to stop him from pacing. 

“Marshall, you need to calm down” 

“Yeah, you’re making me dizzy with all this damn pacing that you’re doing” Merida said shaking her head.

“Sorry, sorry but there’s so much that needs to be done and I want everything to be perfect” Marshall said taking a deep breath.

“And it will be, I promise” I said smiling.

“Thanks Elsa, I needed to hear that and I‘ve been meaning to ask you but will you be my maid-of-honor?” Marshall asked smiling.

“Really? Would you not prefer to have Anna as your maid-of-honor?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I would have asked her but I think you’ll do a better job of calming down and stop me from doing full-on crazy. Anna’s gonna have her hands full with being Oliver’s best man anyways” Marshall said shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh okay then I accept” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Marshall said pulling me into a tight hug.

“Let get started on the flower arrangements” I said pulling Marshall onto the couch.

After a few hours on deciding on the flower arrangements, the all white tuxedos, the venture, the limo rental, the photographers, the entertainment, the videographers and having Merida come up with the design of the wedding announcements, I have to say that I was ready just to climb into bed and sleep for awhile. I said goodbye to my friends before walking home and up the flight of stairs through the front door is when I noticed that the lights were off. I flip the switch onto see the furniture that is normally here is gone and replaced with a dinner table set in the middle with a white table cover, a candles, two plates of foods, a small orchestra playing in the background as Anna stands in a white short sleeve blouse with a black vest over it and black slacks. She stands in front of the table with her arms folded behind her back as she looks at me with a sheepish smile as I looked on with a confused look on my face. 

“A-Anna, what is going on here?” I asked confused. 

“This is my way of showing much that I appreciate you and all that you have done for me” Anna said taking my hand, leading me to the table. 

She pulls out my chair for me before sitting down herself as she motions for the orchestra to keep playing as I am amazed that the gamer managed to do all of this in the time that I was out of the apartment. I looked at the food in front of me and it looks amazing as it smells heavenly but Anna did not need to go through the trouble just to show me that she appreciates me because she has done so much for me and my family that I thought I do not think I will ever be able to repay her for it. 

“Anna, I do not know what to say. I was not expecting this” 

“You deserve it. You’ve done so much for me and you stuck by me even though you didn’t have to” Anna said taking my hands in hers. “I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate it and that I love you”

“I love you too, Anna but I will continue being by your side because there is nowhere that I would rather by and I love you too” I said smiling.

“Ditto”

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter and talk as Anna talks about the antics of her and friends did earlier in the day as well as her listening me talk about wedding plans. I stopped to see that the gamer had this look on her face directed at me and it is filled with adoration and love, making me feel more special than I have ever felt in my life as I could not help but duck my eyes from her intense gaze. I hear her chuckle slightly before the chair is pushed back and I looked up to see her standing in front of me with her hand held out towards me to dance then before I knew it, I’m up on my feet. Anna holds me close as she places her free hand on the small of my back as I look into those beautiful bluish green eyes, I feel my cheeks heating up as she leads me around the living room. No one has ever done something like this for me before and I feel very special as I rest my head on her shoulder as we danced for awhile when she says something that catches my attention. 

“What was that?” I asked looking at her. 

“I said that I love you Elsa and you means so much to me” Anna said smiling.

“I love you too Anna and after today, I feel more loved than I ever have before” I said taking her hand in my own.

I lead her into the bedroom as butterflies flutter around in the pit of my stomach at what is apart to transpire next but I know that I want to do this because I love Anna and I want to show her much. Once the both of us are inside, I closed the door behind us as I turned around to see the gamer staring at me with confusion written all over her face and before she could ask me what was going on, I close the distance between us and kissing her passionately. She moans as she places her hands on my hips, pulling me closer to her as she looks me in the eye as she rests her forehead against my own, looking me in the eyes.

“Elsa, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing I just want to show you how much I love you” I said sighing.

“I know how much you love me. You show me through your actions and you don’t have to do anything that you don’t feel uncomfortable with. If you’re not ready to take that step in our relationship then we don’t have to as I told you that I’m willing to wait” Anna said pecking me on the lips.

I look Anna in the eyes to see nothing but kindness and understanding in them and it cements my resolve as I lean forward to capture her lips with my own as I gently move her to the bed. The gamer moans quietly as I move her into the sitting position on the bed without breaking the kiss, straddling her lap as her hands finds my hip and before I knew it her tongue flicks my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I open my mouth for Anna to slip her tongue into my mouth, searching and probing everything that she could reach before poking my tongue as I poked it back, sparking a battle for dominance that I was not willing to back down from. I reached forward to front of the gamer’s vest, buttoning it before doing the same with her blouse then pushing them off of her body, discarding them on the floor as I run my hands over her flat stomach. When the need for oxygen becomes too great, we pull apart but Anna has other plans as she latches onto my neck as she nips and sucks at the exposed skin, my hands lace themselves into her hair pulling her closer if possible. The gamer’s hands runs up and down my thighs before pushing my sundress up to my waist as one of her hands reaches behind me, pulling the zipper all the way down. The dress is pulled over my head, discarded somewhere on the floor leaving me in my pink bra and panties set, feeling more exposed than I ever felt in my life as I crossed my arms over my chest but Anna uncrosses them as she kisses me reassuringly.

“Don’t hide from me, Snowflake. You’re beautiful” Anna said grinning.

I smile as I lean forward to reclaim Anna’s lips as I ground my hips against her causing her to let a low groan and I know that I am doing something right because I have no idea what I am doing since the only knowledge I have on sex is what they explained to me at the agency before they sent me here. I pull the gamer further onto the bed as I unbuckled her pants, pushing them down her freckled thighs to see the prominent bugle in her boxer briefs as I swallowed thickly knowing that soon it will be inside and I am worried that I will not be able to take it all at once. I barely notice Anna unclasping my bra until I felt something warm and wet surrounding my nipple, letting out a loud grasp then a soft whimper as my nipple is sucked and bitten on to see what my girlfriend is doing. She pinches and lightly pulls on my right one as her right hand slides down my stomach before reaching the top of my panties then looks at me for permission for what is about to happen next and I nod. The gamer’s hand disappears into my panties, lightly touching my soaked womanhood as two finger press light circles against my clitoris causing me to buck into her as the pleasure waves flows through my body.

“Oh Gods Anna, t-that feels good”

“Fuck Elsa, you’re so fuckin wet. I can’t wait to be inside you” Anna said kissing my neck. 

Anna flips over us so I am underneath her as she pulls my panties over my thighs, discarding them with the rest of our clothes before placing open mouthed kisses down my body until she comes to my thighs then kissing up them, finding herself face to face with my womanhood. I let out a loud gasp when I feel a swipe of the gamer’s tongue against my folds as my girlfriend licks me like she hasn’t eaten in days with her tongue sliding in and out of me pleasurably as I arch my back, losing myself in this intense feeling. I bite my index finger to stop myself from moaning too loudly only for Anna to remove it before coming face to face with me, capturing my lips in a heated kiss as I taste myself on her lips and I do not mind as much as I thought that I would.

“Don’t do that, Elsa. I want to hear all the noises you made when I’m making love to you” Anna said smirking.

“B-But someone might hear us” I said nervously. 

“Let them hear us” Anna said removing her boxers.

I look to see the penis bobbing between Anna’s leg, the bulbous head was leaking pre-cum from the slit as it points in my direction as I could not gulp nervously because it is not as long as I was expecting it to be but what it lacks in length, it makes up in thickness. I am worried about not being able to take it but I have come this far and I do not want to be one of those women that teasing others with sex but backs out in the last minute and I cannot do that to Anna. She has been so patient with this whole time and I want her to be my first time as I close my eyes to take in a deep breath before looking up at the gamer who looks concerned as I pull her in for another kiss. I lean her up against my entrance as she looks at me for a moment before asking me if I was sure that I wanted to this but I have never been more sure about anything in my life and I know that she will everything in her to this as pleasurable for me as possible. Anna takes in a deep breath as she slowly pushes herself inside of me as I arch my back at the stretch to accommodate her but it hurt slightly that it took me several minutes to the stretching but she never stopped asking me if I was okay. 

“I’m okay, Anna. You can move” 

“A-Are you sure? Do you want me to stop?” Anna asked apprehensively.

“I do not want you to stop because I am fine” I said pecking her on the lips.  
“O-Okay”

Anna slowly moves in and down of me and it hurts slightly but the pain quickly pass before turning into pleasure as she reaches in-between our bodies, finding my clit as she rubs slow circles on it. I arch my back into her as the pleasure builds up in my lower belly as the gamer’s strokes picks up the pace and I wrap my arms around her neck, bringing her closer to me.

“F-Fuck Elsa, you’re so fucking warm and tight. God, you feel so good around my cock”

“A-Ah ngh A-Anna, m-more. I need more”

Anna throws one of my legs over her shoulder while raising the other above her hip letting her go deeper inside of me as she thrusts hard and fast inside of me causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. The gamer grunts as she bites on my right shoulder, sending me over the edge as I convulses from the pleasure waves with stars dancing around the back of my eyes before filling fuller than I have ever felt before. Anna collapses on her elbows, breathing heavily as I wrap my arms around her midsection, pulling her into me as she tries to slowly pull out of me but I stopped her by wrapping my legs around her waist.

“Don’t. I want to stay connected with you” I said shyly.

“Heh, anything for you” Ana said kissing me on the lips.

I groaned lightly as the sunlight seeps in through the blinds before rolling onto my side or at least I would’ve if something wasn’t holding down as I open my eyes, blinking away the blurriness to see that it was Elsa. She has her head resting on my shoulder with her arm wrapped firmly around my waist and her legs entwined with mine and I couldn’t help admired her beauty as she snores lightly before snuggling further into me leaving me to wonder how did I get so lucky. The event of last night flashes before my eyes and I couldn’t stop myself from letting out a groan or my not-so-little friend from getting turned on from the memories as I tried to untangle myself from my sleeping girlfriend to relieve myself but it wasn’t in cards as she wakes from the slight movement. The bride yawns into her hand before looking over at me with a warm smile as she leans forward, cupping my cheek, kissing me promptly on the lips then nibbling on my bottom lip causing me groan loudly. I put my hands on both of her hips, flipping us over so that Elsa is on top of me before thrusting my hips upwards, making erection known as she pulls back with an adorable blush on her cheeks as she grounds against mine. 

“Fuck Elsa, I wanna be inside you”

“Okay”

Elsa pulls back as she lifts her hip slightly before lining her dipping wet pussy over my cock as she lowers her causing the both of us to moan loudly. My eyes rolls into the back of my head as I’m surrounded by heat, grabbing her hips before thrusting upwards without warning as my girlfriend moans loudly, using my shoulders to keep her balance. I watched as the bride’s face contorts into a look of pure pleasure as her breasts bounces up and down in front of my face, her nipples erect as I take one of into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on it while pinching and pulling on the other.

“Oh A-Anna, feels so g-good” Elsa said throwing her head back in ecstasy.

With my free hand, I take Elsa’s ass cheek before giving it a hard squeeze before slapping it lightly causing the girl above to moan loudly as she tightens around my dick, making me smirk. I test out my theory by slapping her butt again and was rewarded by the same reaction as I take both ass cheek s in my hands, massaging the both of them as the bride grinds against my hips to get more friction.

“You like your ass played don’t ya, huh Elsa?” I asked squeezing her ass.

“Mmm Anna”

“Well Elsa, you didn’t answer my question” I said stilling her hips.

“Anna please” Elsa whines.

“Answer. My. Question” I said with a slap against her ass with every word.

“Oh god yes! I like you playing with my ass” Elsa moans. “Please Anna, make love to me!”

“Your wish is my command” 

I flipped us over so I’m on top as thrust into Elsa with wild abandon, quickly finding her G-spot before orgasming over my cock, squeezing me with a death grip as she milks me for everything I got before almost collapsing on top of her. I slowly pull out as the bride whimpers at the loss as I rolled onto my side, pulling her into me as I let out a content sigh before nuzzling into her hair. We lay there basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking when Elsa pulls back slightly, looking up at me with shy look on her face as she bites her bottom lip making her look very sexy and adorable that I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to make love to her all over again and I did as we spent most of the morning, locked away in our room before falling asleep. By the time that we woke up, it was almost two in the afternoon and I was starving before blinding throwing on anything that I could fit at the moment then walking into the kitchen to make the both of us sandwiches.

I grabbed two bags of chips as well as two bottles of water before taking the food into the bedroom to find Elsa in nothing but my hockey jersey that barely comes down to the top of her thighs as she looks at me with a bright smile on her face. God, she’s so hot. This girl is gonna be the death of me. I walked over towards her, handing her share of the food before setting cross-legged across from her, taking a huge bite out of my sandwich when the bride did the unsuspected by running her thumb against the edge of my mouth. She sucks on her thumb, cleaning of the mustard on it causing me to shiver slightly as my mind goes to the gutter.

“Are you okay, Anna?” Elsa asked concerned.

“Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine” I said nervously chuckling. I gotta get my head out of the gutter.

“May I ask you a question?”

“Sure, shoot” 

“Um, why you uh have a e-erection this morning?” Elsa asked blushing profusely.

“I was thinking about last night and it got me really hard then you kissed the way that you did. I wanted to make love to you over and over again” I said rubbing the back of my neck.

“R-Really?” Elsa asked surprised. 

“Of course I did. Have you seen yourself? You’re fucking gorgeous and you have a killer body. How could I not want to make love to you?” I said firmly.

Elsa looks me in the eyes as huge blush forms on her porcelain cheeks before ducking under her bangs with a shy smile on her face as I lifted her chin so she would look me in the eyes again then capturing her lips. I wanted her to know that I want more than just sex and love her mind, body and soul as I’m not going anywhere and I’m madly in love with her. I pulled back slightly to see the glazed over look on her face

as a smile grows into a face splitting grin, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pulls me in close as I push her further down the bed with shit eating on my face, nuzzling into her neck,

“Anna! That tickles” Elsa giggles.

We didn’t notice the door opening until someone said something causing the both of us to look to see the surprised looks of my parents that quickly forms into knowing looks as Mom pulls Dad by his arm out of the room. God, that was embarrassing. I regret giving my parents a key to my apartment! I guess it could be worse. They could’ve walked in on us earlier and I wouldn’t be able to look either of them in the eye. I shake my head as I pushed myself off of Elsa who looks like she’s dying of embarrassment as she slips on a pair of panties as well as a pair of skinny jeans that hugs her hips deliciously. I take her hand in mine as we walked out of our bedroom and into the living room where my parents are patiently waiting for us on one of the couches as we take the one across from them with Dad looking amused with the situation.

“You could’ve called, ya know” I said frowning.

“We did” Mom said simply.

“Someone wasn’t answering their phone” said Dad. 

“I was busy” I said rolling my eyes.

“I bet you were” Dad said chuckling.

“Dad!” I said frowning.

“What? I don’t see the big deal” 

“It wasn’t like you two were doing anything… least not yet” Dad teases.

“Honey, stop teasing them” Mom said smacking him lightly on the arm.

“Okay, okay but there’s a reason for this visit” Dad said changing the subject.

“Which is?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I just signed a contact with a new growing company in Hong Kong and they‘re creating a virtual reality software that allows the players to enter this RPG game. This could be huge for the both of us and bringing in a lot of money as well as players but it needs to be tested”

“Okay but what does that have to do with me?”

“I’m sending my best game testers to test out the game to see how we can improve the game and see if there’s any bugs in the games that need to be fixed before promoting it to the masses which is where you come in, Anna” Dad said smiling.

“Wait a minute, you want me to go to China?” I asked shocked.

“Yes” Dad said with a nod.

I don’t know what to say because I’m still trying to process what’s going on because this is a chance to go to another country to test out a game that could be a big deal for my Dad’s company. I’ve been across the country but this will be a first that I will be flying over to a whole new world with different rules and customs making me nervous that I might do something stupid and insult something which is the last thing that I want to do. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I feel my hand being squeezed to see Elsa looking at me with a proud smile on her face as she kisses me on the cheek. 

“You should do it. This is an amazing opportunity for you and your Father” Elsa said smiling.

“Are you sure? I don’t know how long I’ll be gone” I said unsure.

“I am very sure and as the saying goes absence makes the heart grow fonder. I know that you will do well in Hong Kong but I am going to miss you” Elsa said smiling.

“Okay, I’ll go” 

“Excellent” Dad said grinning. 

* * *

End of ch. 19


	20. Chapter 20

I just touch down in the airport, looking around with my duffel bag on my shoulder and I just can’t believe that I’m here in Hong Kong but I’m excited to be here because well I have always wanted to come to China or Japan. Luckily I got to Tokyo two years ago so China was next but I just wish that Elsa was here with me to experience this too but maybe we can when I don’t have to be here on business and we can be tourists together. First things first, find who’s supposed to show me around. I pulled out a piece of paper with name of who’s gonna be show around China and to company so I can check the game they created to see that it reads Reina Beifong then looking up to see a girl a year or two younger than me with shoulder length jet black hair with blue and purple streaks. The left side of her shaved, revealing that she has two piercings on the shell of her ear, light brown eyes, pale skin but what really stood out about this girl is that her clothes are very edgy as she wears a grey shirt with a and name that I don’t know the name of, a leather jacket with silver wings on the back. Her grey jeans are hugging her sharp hips, knee high combat boots that look so cool that I need to know where she got them from and a Gears of War satchel on her shoulder while holding a white sign with my name on the front. I was a little intimidated to approach her but I took in a deep breath, tighten my grip on the strap of my bag before over towards the punk rocker as she puts down the sign, looking me up and down for a moment.

“You’re Anna Smith?” 

“You’re Reina Beifong?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah and I heard that you’re pretty good with a controller”

“I’m alright” I said shrugging my shoulders. “Are you?” 

“Heh I’m the best gamer at my dad’s company and I’m always looking for more of competitor” Reina said confidently.

“Maybe we’ll get play against each other so what now” 

“I’m going to show to your hotel then if you’re feeling up to it, I’ll show around Hong Kong and what it has to offer” 

“I’m down for that” I said following her out of the airport.

I climbed into the passenger side of a black/sliver mustang GT before barreling down the street, maneuvering around several different car and I can’t tell if I should be afraid or excited. Reina looks over at me out the corner of her eye before giggling slightly before making a sharp left turn and it wasn’t before long that I found myself outside a hotel called the Cerulean Hotel & Spa and by the looks of it, it has a water theme. I grab my duffel as the punk rocker grabs my backpack as well her own pack before strutting inside, putting on a pair of vampire-esque shades and the inside of the hotel looks amazing as I was right about the water type but more of an aquarium vibe. It looks like the Disney movie Little Mermaid exploded in as we walked towards the receptionist who looks like he’s completely bored to be here, typing something on the computer.

“Hey Caesar” Reina said leaning against the counter. 

“Hello Miss Beifong, checking in again?” Caesar said in a monotone.

“Yes and this is Anna Smith, put her in the room next to mine”

“Very well” Caesar said typing something in before hanging us our keys. “Welcome to the Cerulean Hotel and Spa and I hope you enjoy your stay with us” 

“Um t-thank you” I said with a nod. “How did you do that?”

“Papa and the owner went to college together and they were fraternity brothers but come on, the sooner that we put our stuff away the sooner that I can show you around” Reina said walking towards the elevator.

Our rooms were on the fourth floor and mine was across from Reina, unlocking the door to see that I have a full sized canopy bed with see-through pull-back curtains, a sixty inch Samsung tv on top of sailor styled dresser and there’s a fish tank in the corner of the room filled with exotic fishes of different colors and sizes before flopping back on the bed. I nearly sunk in and it was so soft that I always didn’t want to get up but I knew that the rocker was waiting for so I unpacked a few things before taking a quick shower and change into a long-sleeved camouflaged shirt with a hood attached and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my keys and wallet before leaving the room and knocking on the door cross from mine only to have it open in mid-knock to Reina on the phone, gesturing me to enter which I did before closing the door behind me as she paces back and forth. From what I could tell, she was arguing with whoever was on the other end of the phone but it was difficult to understand what was going on since the conversion was in Chinese and I don’t know any. The rocker wasn’t happy by the end of the phone call, angrily pressing the end button then throwing the device on the dresser before flopping face down on the bed and I fell like I should say something but what? I don’t even know who she was arguing with or what the whole thing was about to proceed to make her feel better but I didn’t have to as she rolls over onto her back, staring annoyed at the ceiling.

“Have you ever felt… like no one is listening to you even when you’re right?”

“Sometimes but um if you don’t mind me asking who were you talking to?” I said scratching my cheek.

“That was Papa. He was trying to get me to come to the company to ’discuss certain matters’ but I know that its just a ploy to me and my sister in the same room together”

“Your sister? You two fight a lot or something?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“That’s one way of putting it, yea. You see Papa has always had this idea in his idea when he retires, he wants me and my older sister Skylar to take over for me since I have control the creative side and she

would take care of the business side since she’s always done getting her masters’ in business soon but we saw eye to eye on anything” Reina said glaring.

“How come?” I asked curious.

“She can be so thoughtless, selfish, self-center and immature. Skylar thinks about nothing but what she wants and how it’ll benefit her. She’s always been the golden child in my family and she can do no wrong in Papa’s eyes while I have to push myself to the limit only to get a glance”

“I can’t say that I know what that feels like but maybe talking to your Dad and sister will help. Just to clear the air” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“I doubt that they’ll listen to anything I say but it’s always been as far back as I can remember since I’ve always been the black sheep of the family but I guess that’s to be expected” Reina said sighing.

“What do you mean?” I asked frowning slightly.

Reina doesn’t say anything, continuing to stare up at the ceiling and I wasn’t sure if I should press for information or just leave it be but I do want to help my frined through what it is she’s going through.

“You know, I always that I was going to end up being a hermit with only viral characters to keep me company with my brother occasionally checking up on me to make sure that I wasn’t dead but it was because I was socially awkward or had a hard time making friends but because I was different for others. I was born an intersex and it made things even harder for me because people just didn’t understand or even try to understand but I found friends… real friends that didn’t care that I was different” I said smiling fondly at my friends. “They liked me for me and in ways, a lot like me as they’re equally as awkward as I am although with the expectation of my older brother Flynn”

“Wait… you’re an intersex?” Reina asked surprised.

“Yeah, I am and I’m sure that you have questions”

“Not really because I’m an intersex too”

“Seriously?” I asked shocked.

I never met another intersex before as when I was younger I always wanted to meet someone like me who knew what it was like to be different and now I have. I couldn’t be more excited in finding someone that gets me on a different level as Reina talked then more our conversation from the room to the street as I got to try street vendors food although I was a little a little wary. I heard all the stories about people getting sick off of this stuff but the rocker assured me that it was safe to eat and some of it was actually really good and doing a little sight-seeing while we were at it, stopping a convenient store. Reina wanted to get some liquid courage because she was going to talk to her Dad ad sister, telling them what was on her mind while tomorrow, I’ll met the head of Beifong Games © to test out the game that they wanted to me test out.

By the time we got back to our hotel room, we were slightly tipsy but very aware of everything around us then heading up to the rocker’s room to find a woman that looks exactly like her except she has air of confidence about her. She’s about five-five, five-six with waist length jet black hair with bluish highlights, porcelain skin with a beauty mark under her left eye, arched eyebrows, stormy grey eye and this regal look on her face that of royalty. The woman’s wearing a puffy long sleeved white shirt with her shoulders exposed, a plum corset, black leggings, a beige Lou Vuitton bag in the crook of her arm and 3 inch black heels adding onto her height with a displeased look on her face. The temperature dropped as the two stood two feet away from each other but I knew that I didn’t want to be in the middle of them as the electricity flows through their locked eyes an I have a feeling that this is Skylar that Reina told me about. 

“Little sister” 

“Skylar” Reina said with disdain.

Skylar chuckles slightly with a smug smirk firmly in place before turning her attention towards me, looking me up and down with a look of scrutiny and I couldn’t tell what was going on in her mind. She walks up to me before taking my chin in-between her thumb and index finger, turning my face from one side to the other before finally letting go of me 

“And you must be the American girl that they sent over” 

“I-I am. My name’s Anna Smith”

“I’m sure and sure that Reina here told all kinds of unfounded things about me and I guess that is to be expected as she never been good at making friends on her own and when she did, they always preferred my company to hers” Skylar said running her hand through her hair.

“That’s not true and you know it” Reina growls. 

“Isn’t it though? Remember Faya, Mulan, Shang and the rest of them” Skylar said smirking smugly.

“Well I haven’t met any of them or known you that long but I always prefer Reina to you” I said frowning.

“Oh don’t worry, I can be… rather persuasive when I want to be as you’ll soon find out but I just came way to check up on and let you know that Mother has requested your presence for dinner tomorrow night”

Skylar said walking to the door. “And try your best to not to look like a slob or whatever you chose to call yourself nowadays”

“Wow, I can see why you two don’t get along” I said shaking my head.

“Exactly and I doubt that we’ll ever will” Reina said running her hand through her short hair. “I’m sorry if she made you uncomfortable”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine and you don’t have to worry about me ditching you for your sister” I said grinning.

“Well good” Reina said smiling slightly. 

The next morning I was all prepared to get some serious gaming in and try out this new game that Reina’s Dad wanted me to try out but I could tell that she was nervous about meeting with him because she’s laying everything out in the open. Everything that the rocker has kept bottled up over the years and this could be the moment that brings them closer together or drive them further apart as that’s the last that I want to happen but this isn’t my decision to make. Reina has to be sure that this is something that she wants and I’m going to everything that I can to be a friend to her being regardless of the outcome but I have a good feeling that it’s gonna work out as I walk across the hall, knocking on the door.

It was a few minutes before the door is open, revealing a very nonchalant looking rocker as she walks out, locking the door behind her towards the elevator and it seems like nothing’s up but I can see through the façade but I get that she doesn’t want to talk so I don’t press her for answers. We take the elevator all the way to the ground floor before walking out towards the car as the valet hands Reina the keys to her car before driving out onto the street and unlike yesterday, she’s actually going the speed limit. It wasn’t long before we reached the front of Beifong Games © as the rocker looks up at the building with apprehension before resting her head against the steering wheel, letting out an exhausted groan and it became even more obvious that she’s struggling with this.

“You know that you don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna” I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

“No, no I need to do this cause if I don’t I’m regret it” Reina said sighing.

“You got this and I’ll be there every step of the way” I said smiling reassuringly.

“Thanks Anna, appreciated it” Reina said taking in a deep breath.

We walked into the building and people stared at us momentarily before bowing in our direction as we walked past security when a large man checks Reina for an ID then handing me a visitor’s badge. She grabs me by the hand, leading further into the building and it was pretty colorful with posters of different video games that I haven’t seen or one that I have seen before waling into elevator as it shoots upwards and it wasn’t a long ride, reaching the top floor. We walks towards the top floor when there was a single wooden door with the name Taiyang Beifong in golden lettering as the rocker stands in front of with this nervous aura radiating off of her as I stand next to her, giving her a thumbs-up and swallows thickly before knocking on the door as someone on the other side signal for us to go in. We walked inside to see a man stand towards a wall that’s mostly made of large windows reaching from the top of the ceiling to the floor with a football in his hand, passing it from hand to the other as he talks to someone on his Bluetooth as I take in his appearance.

The man is very handsome with thick curly black hair and a single red streak on the left side, thick rimmed glasses, and from what I could tell he’s pretty fit for his age in a tight black shirt and camouflage cargo pants with black/white high-tops when he finally turns around. He said something to someone on the other end of his call before tapping on his Bluetooth then flashing us a soft smile, walking over towards Reina pulling her into his arms, lifting her off of the ground then placing her on the floor as he turns to me. I found myself lifting off of the ground in a warm fatherly embrace that my own dad gives me before setting me on the ground.

“Ni hao, you must be Anna” 

“N-Ni hao Sir, it’s nice to meet you” I said bowing.

“No bowing and please call me Taiyang” Taiyang said chuckling. “You must have had an long flight coming all the way from America”

“Yea, it was pretty long”

“Papa, I need to talk to you about something” Reina interjects.

“Later Reina, Anna and I have things to discuss” Taiyang said waving his daughter off. 

“No worries Sir, I’m sure whatever Reina needs to talk to you about can’t wait and needs your undivided attention” I said smiling.

“Reina has a tendency to be quite childish and selfish at times. I’m sure that it can wait until later” Taiyang said chuckling like this is something to take lightly. 

“You’re one to talk about someone being childish and selfish. You never listen to me or what I want. It’s always about what’s good for the company and it’s image, never about me but I guess that’s all that you care about” Reina said angrily. “You throw yourself into this company, ignoring the family before driving Ma away with all the late nights, company dinners, rarely coming home, always pushing me to try outdo you and falling short of your expectations. Have you ever thought of anyone but yourself and the company”

“Enough Reina, this isn’t the time or the place to be having this conversation especially in front someone that could lead us to having a potential partner. I promise you that we will have this conversation later” Taiyang said shaking his head in disappointment.

“It’s always later with you but whatever. I’m done with you and this company. You can go fuck yourself for all I care” Reina said flicking him off.

Reina walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her as Taiyang sighs before sitting behind his desk, placing his elbows on it and putting his head in his hands when I notice the single picture on the desk. I picked it up to see that it’s a photograph of Reina around the age of nine or ten, Skylar and a woman with long wavy blonde hair and piercing stormy grey eyes with a warm smile on her face holding both girls in her arms.

“That’s their mother and my now ex wife Rebecca”

“What happened between you two?” I asked curious.  
“Pretty much what Reina had said. It was all the late nights, not coming and company nights. It had put a strain on our marriage and I knew what it was doing to us but I did nothing to stop it before she finally had enough of it then filed for a divorce, leaving the girls in my care knowing that I would be able to care for them but I never did a good job especially with Reina. I put so much pressure on her shoulders but I only did it because I knew that she’ll be able to take the company to the next level since she has the same passion for games as I do but she’s very emotional and reckless at times”

“If you don’t mind me saying so but you should have more faith in Reina. I know that she runs this company but most of all you should talk to her, not as a someone you’re grooming to take over but as your daughter. Every little girl needs reassurance and love from her daddy and most of all, she needs to know that you’re listening to what she’s saying”

“You’re right, I’ll talk to her” Taiyang said nodding.

“Now is a good time as any” I said giving him a thumbs up.

“Right and Anna” 

“Yes?”

“Thank you” Taiyang said smiling.

“You’re welcome and good luck”

I walked out of the office and onto the sidewalk, everything was getting underway with everyone was either buying stuff, talking to friends, or trying to make a living by selling something. There was so many different smells and sounds pulling me in different directions that I don’t know what I wanted to do or try first and in my excitement I didn’t see what I walked in…. more who as we collided, knocking the person to the floor and landing on top of them. 

“Ow sorry I was paying attention to where I was going” I said rubbing the side of my head.

“That’s quite alright, Anna”

I recognized the voice, looking down at the person to see that it’s Skylar that I ran into before scrambling to get off of her then offering to help her onto her feet following to bowing repeatedly, apologizing profusely. It was the last thing that I wanted to do was to run into her and knock her to the ground.

“It’s okay, Anna no harm done” Skylar said smirking. “But if you really want to make it up to me then you have to make it worth my while”

“I-I-I don’t um I d-didn’t” I said shaking with fear.

“I’m only kidding Anna but why you don’t come out with to grab a bite to eat. I’m starving and it seems as though my sister has deserted at the moment” Skylar said taking me by the wrist.

I didn’t have much of a choice if I wanted to go with her or not as she drags me for about a half of mile into the nicer part of the district where it was mostly restaurants and shopping stores. We walked into a traditional looking restaurants when a waiter walks up to the older Beifong sibling saying something in Mandarin before leaning us into a secluded part away from everyone else, making me even more nervous to be alone with the woman. We walked into a room with a table close to the ground, posh red seat cushions, red walls decorated with golden stars everywhere as the waiter grabs the both of us menus but Skylar takes the both of them handing them back to him, telling him something that I couldn’t understand. He bows slightly before exiting the room leaving me alone with the business major as she slides closer to me until there’s a hair’s length between us, making me even more uncomfortable as I slide away from her but it did very little to stop her from moving her arm up and down my arm seductively.

“So Anna, how-”

“I have a girlfriend!” I said quickly.

“Oh that’s too bad but you’re here in China and she’s in America but you know what they say. What happens in China, stays in China and she doesn’t have to know about anything” Skylar said leaning to kiss me. 

“Sorry but I can’t and I won’t. I have to go” I said running away from Skylar.

I ran out of the restaurant towards the hotel without stopping because I had to get away from Skylar and her manipulative ways before closing the door behind me then walking over towards my bed, grabbing my phone. I dialed Elsa’s number cause I brought her a phone because I wanted to her beautiful voice whenever I wanted especially since we’re separated at the moment and I really need to hear her voice as this isn’t something that I can keep to myself. It rings three times before my girlfriend’s voice is heard over the phone and I could tell that she was excited to hear from but I don’t know if her excitement will too long once she finds out as it’s something that I want to keep from her.

“Anna, I-”

“One of the company’s daughter hit on me and tried to get me to sleep with her. I thwarted her advance because I couldn’t do it because I love you and I don’t see her that way. I needed to tell you because keep it a secret from you and I’m so sorry, Elsa” I said fearful of her reaction.

A wait for her response to yell at home, to cuss me out, to be disappointment but the line was dead silent except for wet sounds and before I ask if she heard or what those sounds were a moan comes through the line. Oh… My… God! Elsa’s masturbating?! She’s masturbating over the phone with me! That’s fuckin hot! I can feel myself twitching in my pants at the thought of my girlfriend laying on our bed, completely naked with her fingers buried in wet pussy fucking herself and I would give anything to be with her right now, watching her.

“E-Elsa? Are you masturbating right now?” I asked slightly aroused.

“Y-Yes” Elsa answered embarrassed. “I’ll s-stop”

“Don’t! I wanna join you, tell me what you’re doing right” I said pulling my pants and underwear to my knees. “Just thinking about you touching yourself is making me hard”

“O-Okay… oh I-I push my f-fingers in and out of my p-pussy imagining that they’re your penis but they fill me like you do. Mmm Anna I w-want you with me” Elsa moans.

“Fuck Elsa, I want to be with you too. I want to feel your tight little cunt wrapped around me. God, I’m so hard” I said stroking faster and faster.

“A-Anna please”

“How many? How many fingers?”

“Two”

“Add another finger and I want you to pinch your left nipple while you do it” I said fuckin my hand. 

I could hear the little moans and mews that Elsa makes and I knew that she was just as close as I am but before I finish, the door opens revealing Reina.

“Anna you won’t believe… uhhhh what are you doing?” Reina asked staring at my dick.

“Anna, who was that?” asked Elsa.

“Uhhh Elsa I have to call you back” I said ending the call and pulling my pants up.

Reina just stares at me for awhile without saying and there’s nothing that I could say to make this go or explain this away cause she just heard me having phone sex with my girlfriend.

“Okay, not only are you kinky but you’re the same size at me” Reina said smirking smugly.

“S-Shut up!” I said throwing a pillow at her.

* * *

Elsa's POV  
  
I cannot believe that some hussy had the nerve, the audacity, impudence to try and seduce my woman and there was no way that I am going to let her get away with this sort of thing and how distraught Anna sounded when she called. I know that it wasn’t her fault that this… this trollop would try to bed her but it is clear that I need to get Hong Kong before anything else happens to the gamer when the doorbell rings and I put a jersey and shorts. I open the door to see that it’s Ruben with a smile on his face and I knew how I was getting there as I ushered him in. 

“Hi Elsa, I wanted to keep on you and see how you were doing” Ruben said smiling but it quickly morphed into a frown.

“Sir, I have a favor to ask of you” I said nervously.

“Anything”

“I need to go to Hong Kong immediately” 

* * *

End of ch. 20


	21. Chapter 21

I was finished packing my things so I could board a plane heading for Hong Kong, China because I am going to give a certain hussy a piece of my mind for trying to seduce my girlfriend into her bed. I am glad that Anna had called and told me everything instead of crumbing to that seductress’ clutches and I am by no means upset with her about it because I know that it was not her fault but I do not trust that woman not to try something like again but I am not going to let that happen. As I was zipping my duffel bag, my cell phone started ringing and I could see Anna’s name on the caller ID as I pressed the accept button.

“Anna”

“Hey Elsa, sorry about hanging up on you. My friend has walked in on me but don’t worry, she’s not the one that was trying seduce me” Anna said nervously.

“Wait she knows about your penis?” I asked surprised.

“Yeah but she’s just like me. Reina has one too and we kinda bonded over it but I didn’t want you assume that nothing’s going on between us”

“I am not worry because I trust you and if you trust this Reina person then I trust her too. I am glad that you made a friend” I said smiling.

“Me too and I‘ll see you soon”

“Okay, I love you” 

“I love you too” Anna said hanging up. 

I slip my phone into my jacket pocket, grabbing my keys along with my bag as I lock up the apartment before heading downstairs to find Kristoff sitting in his truck out front. I didn’t tell him everything but he didn’t feel the need to ask as I told him the bare minimum of my impromptu trip to China before driving off towards the airport, heading inside but not before telling me to say hi to Anna for him. I muttered that I would as I walked away blushing but I couldn’t worry about that now as I got the woman my boarding pass and it would not long until I see the gamer. The twelve hours to get from California to China was smoother than I expected it to be but that doesn’t matter as the driver that Ruben had arranged for was very polite and nice as he’s drives me to the hotel that my girlfriend was staying at. In a few minutes I will be seeing her, I am excited but nervous at the same time because I have gotten off of a rather long plane ride feeling a little jet-lagged and I am more than sure that I am a little sweaty at the moment.

I arrived at the Cerulean Hotel and Spa, thanking the driver before grabbing my bag and headed inside then asking the receptionist which room belonged to Anna Smith but he did give me a hard time beforehand follow by receiving a call from the gamer’s Father that I am who I say I am. He gives the directions that I needed as I headed up the elevator towards the fourth floor before finding myself standing in front of my girlfriend’s door, raising my hand to knock when the door opens unexpectedly to come face to face with Anna. She looks at me with a shocked look on her face like she’s looking at a mirage and before I could open my mouth to say something, I was pulled into the room then pushed up against the door effectively closing it as I am kissed within an inch of my life. I wrapped my arms around the gamer’s neck as she pushes my legs up to her waist, feeling her length through her jeans and I want nothing more than to finish our previous phone call that had gotten interrupted with Anna cupping my breasts through my spaghetti strapped baby doll dress. I arched into her hand before lightly hitting my head against the door as Anna pinches my nipples through the dress.

“Damn Anna, get it! This is way better than free cable”

I opened my eyes at the sounds of another person making their presence known as Anna lets out a frustrated groan but I could not help the feeling of embarrassment raising within me because neither one of us seemed to notice or remember that we have company. The gamer sets me down on my feet before throwing fiery glare at the rocker but she was unfazed by it as she just giggles amused by the situation before turning her attention in my direction, looking me up and down then punching Anna on the shoulder.

“Ouch, what was that for?” Anna asked rubbing her shoulder.

“Dude, you never told me that your girl was this fuckin gorgeous. Why the hell did you leave her at home? Baichi!” Rocker girl said shaking her head.

“Hey! I take offence to that and I did tell you that she’s the most beautiful woman in the world” Anna said crossing her arms.

“Yeah most people in a relationship would say that so I didn’t take you seriously but hot damn, you’re right and obviously you guys are kinky since you were about to get it in on that door” Rocker girl said smiling perversely. “Go on, just pretend that I’m not here”

“You’re such a pervert, Reina and I’m not having sex with you in the room” Anna said lightly pushing Reina away. 

“You were about to a few seconds ago” Reina said giggling. “I‘m Reina Beifong, at your service Mademoiselle” 

“E-Elsa” I said blushing.

“Would you stop hitting on my girlfriend?!” Anna said pulling me close by the hip. 

“Oh come on you know that I wouldn’t do that to you but it’s fun knowing that I can get under your skin” Reina snickers. “I just found my new pastime”

“Elsa, what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you because I am happy. I’m very happy to see you and I-”

“Happy indeed” Reina said smirking.

“Shut up you” Anna said glaring at Reina.

“I know and I am here because of what you told about what happened yesterday. I did not feel right with that hussy trying to sink her claws into you” I said frowning slightly. 

“What happened? Hussy? What hussy?” Reina asked confused.

“Uh well after you kinda blow up at your Dad, I decided to explode a little bit and I wasn’t paying attention and I bumped into your sister” Anna said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Ughhhhh what did she do?” Reina said throwing her head back groaning.

“She wanted me to make it up to her before dragging me off to this restaurant. She was started flirting with me and I told that I have a girlfriend but said that what happens in China, stays in China” 

Reina stared at Anna for a moment with unexpressive look on her face and I was worried that she might not believe the story about her before walking past us as the both of us followed her out of the hotel. We quickly climbed into the car with the rocker and the gamer tries to talk to but her words fall on deaf ears as she continues to drive until we reached a building before going inside as she ignores the bowing and recognition along the way. Taking the elevator to the second floor from the top, Reina storms through as office worker stumble over themselves as well as other to get out of the way before coming to a particular office with a see through glass wall with a woman sitting behind a desk. She was talking with two others when the three of us walked in and the rocker motions for the two workers to leave which they obediently do, leaving us with the unknown woman who looks slightly amused by the situation as she moves around the desk then leaning against it. 

“Well, well if it isn’t my little sister and her oh-so adorable friend Anna” She said looking Anna up and down seductively. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Okay Skylar, listen up cause here’s what’s gonna go down. You’re gonna leave Anna the hell alone because she’s not interested and has a girlfriend who’s right there” Reina said gesturing to me. “You’re gonna stop trying to ruin my life because I’ve put your bullshit for way too long and I’m not going do it anymore. Just because you’re unhappy and miserable with your life doesn’t mean that you can take it out on me”

“Are you done?” Skylar asked unimpressed. “I’m not miserable or unhappy with my life. I don’t have to do anything that I don’t want to because you say so cause my little sister. Making you as miserable and getting under your skin is something that I’ve always been good at it because you’re pathetic, worthless, insignificant, trivial little worm that will always be second best and live in my shadow. You’ll never amount to anything and to be honest, I’m ashamed and embarrassed of you as I find it hard to believe that we’re related”

I could see nothing but hurt and shock on Reina’s and I can’t believe that these two are sisters as I walked over towards Skylar before slapping her across the face, leaving a angry red mark on her cheek. Everyone looks at me with shocked expressions but I couldn’t bring myself to care because I am not about to stand here and allow this woman to say such despicable things about someone who is supposed to be their flesh and blood.

“Y-You hit me” Skylar said after regaining her ability to speak.

“I mostly certainly did after you had audacity try to seduce my girlfriend. I may not know Reina that well I will not stand here, allowing you to insult and berate her in such a manner. She is your flesh and blood, your sister as she’s the only one that you have in the entire world who’s gonna be there no matter but I am not so sure now after everything. I do not think you deserve to have someone to love you unconditionally with your disreputable behavior” 

“Don’t talk to me like you know me, you blonde bimbo. I’ll make you pay for laying a hand on my beautiful face and I know just the way too. Follow me” Skylar said holding her head up.

I followed her through the building until we come to a room with an all white room separated by wall with a see through mirror with two other worker manning a large keyboard with different buttons. There was another lined with foamed like weapons when a deep voice calls attentions to see a man standing behind us with an excited smile on his face as he walks over to Anna. 

“Ready to get some gaming, Anna” He asked grinning.

“Yeah but we have a bit of a-”

“Papa, do you mind if I and Elsa try out the program first” Skylar said batting her eyelashes at her Father.

“I don’t see why not” Taiyang said shrugging shoulders.

Technical people started up the program as Skylar and I each picked our weapons off of the rack when Taiyang gives us VR goggles or Virtual Reality goggles before stepping inside of the white room. The scenery quickly changes from an all white room to an destroyed village in the middle of nowhere and I looked down to see that my clothes have changed as well from the baby doll dress to that of blue dress of warrior princess with a headband around my forehead, flowing in the wind. The business major is dressed in a black/navy blue female ninja get-up with dual swords in hand while I hold a double bladed staff when a voice coming out of nowhere explains that the point of the game is to get your opponent to either yield or defeat them within the time limit.

**Ready?**

**Begin! Fight!**

Skylar lunged for me, aiming for my head but I ducked in time only to have a strain of hair taken as twirl my staff for her midsection to miss by an inch, dodging my attack before running off towards one of the half still standing buildings. I give chase when storm cloud rolls followed by the sounds of thunder with small flashes of lightning when I noticed that the end of my staff begin to radiate with small sparks and I knew that this has to mean something. I stopped short of the building because I had lost tracked of Skylar but I knew that she was somewhere in them as I don’t trust her not to attack me when my back is turn as the sound of lightning gets stronger and stronger.

“Come out Skylar, I don’t want to hurt you”

“Why don’t you come in here and get me?” Skylar said smugly.

I shake as I raised my staff above my head when a lightning bolt strikes the tip of it, collecting and growing stronger before aiming the attack towards the building, completely disintegrating it into a large pile of ashes.

**Fatality!**

**Winner Player 2**

The room turns back to normal as Skylar’s sitting on her knee on the floor with shame and anger in her eyes before pushing herself off of the ground, leaving the room in a huff. I walked into the room, placing the staff back on the staff when I see the business major whisper something in Reina’s ear and the broken and dishearten as well as resignation look on face as her sister looks at me with a smug look on her face before leaving. I could see the tears foaming in the rocker’s eyes as she hands Anna her keys before making her way towards the door when I gently grabbed her by the wrist as she looks at me with smile but there was no warmth or joy behind it but pain and hurt.

“Reina I-”

“Elsa, it’s fine. I’m fine but I need to be alone right” Reina said pushing my hand away.

I wanted to go after the rocker I really did but I knew in my heart that she needed her space so I’ll respect her wishes for now as Anna and I returned to the hotel because I need a shower, some food and much-needed sleep. The gamer ordered some room-service as I nearly spent an hour in the shower, enjoying the soothing warm water before coming out to the smell of food wafting as we settle on the bed to eat but the both of our minds were elsewhere. We finished the food as this isn’t how I saw our time spent in Hong Kong and Anna was about to say something when there was a knock on the door as she walks over towards it, opening it when she returns a few moments later with Reina in tow looking rather small and sheepish.

“Guys, I’m sorry” Reina said sighing.

“What? Why are you sorry?” Anna asked confused.

“Because you got into my family dysfunction and it’s my fault for letting it happen. You didn’t ask for it and you don’t deserve it. I get that if you don’t to be friends with me, it’s cool. I-” 

I get up from my spot on the bed, pulling the rocker into the tightest hug that I could give because I hate that Skylar’s word are effecting her like this but I am not giving up on her. Anna quickly followed suit in the hug and Reina did struggle a bit neither one of us would let go because this is something that she desperately needed before breaking down in our arms as she lets out everything that she has been holding onto for who knows how long. When we did let go, we did not pull away too far as I take the rocker’s face in my hand to wipe away the stray tears as Anna went to her room to get some pajamas for her and it was a few minutes before she return, handing Reina a tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms. The gamer and I climbed into bed while she changed as it was nearly fifteen minutes before reemerged, standing awkwardly at the edge of the bed, shifting from one foot to the other as I sit up to glide her onto the bed in-between the two of us effectively trapping her in our arms.

“You guys don’t have to do this” Reina said barely above a whisper.

“We know” Anna said smiling softly.

“But we want to. We care about you, Reina” I said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Just how kinky are you two anyway” Reina asked nonchalantly.

“Go to sleep, you pervert” Anna said hitting Reina with a pillow.

Reina just laughs. The sun was slowly peeking through the blinds along with sounds of birds chirping outside that I knew that it was time to get, slowly opening my eyes to find Anna laying on her stomach on the other side of the bed but I soon realized that Reina was no longer in bed. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes when I hear sounds of muffled yet heated argument outside of our door but I could not make out the content because it was in Mandarin followed something hitting the wall then it suddenly becomes quiet when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly to see that the gamer is awake as she motions for me to follow her before handing me my robe to open the door to find the rocker sitting next to the door with her head in-between her knees, her hands resting on the base of her neck and I could see her shoulders trembling slightly. I knew that whatever the conversation was about it, it most certainly involves the taller girl’s family and it was effecting her emotional state and I hate to someone in pain especially someone that I have come to care about deeply in a short amount of time.

I knelt next to Reina, pulling her into my arms as the sudden motion snaps her out of it, realizing that she is no longer alone in the hallway. She furiously wipes away her tears while trying pull away but I was not about to let that happen as I hold fast on her when Anna pulls the both of us into the room as an elderly couple gives us odd looks as they pass by. The rocker flops face down into the bed, groaning into the sheets as the gamer gently pushes her onto her back but she avoids looking either of us in the eye but the sadness was poorly hidden before pushing herself into a upright position. I push a lock of hair behind her ear as we sit there in silent and I want Reina to open up to us about the conversation she had in the hallway but I do not want to push her if she is not ready to talk about it although I think that it will help process her emotion instead of bottling them.

“Reina I-”

“Don’t okay, I don’t wanna talk about it and don’t worry about me” Reina said smiling too sweetly before standing up to face us. “I’m a big girl and my grandpa always said that I was a fighter. No matter how many times you knock me down, I’ll just come back swingin’” 

“Reina, you don’t have to convince us that you’re fine when you’re obviously not” Anna said frowning slightly. “You don’t have to front”

“Who says that I’m frontin’ cause I ain’t frontin’” Reina said chuckling boisterously.

I sit on the back on my calves, taking Reina’s face in my hands as I run my thumbs back and forth along her cheekbones and her breath hitched slightly before looking away. I take her in my arms once again and this time she didn’t try to push me away, allowing me to hold her as Anna wraps her arms around the both of us because we want her to feel wanted and cared for because her family are falling quite short in that department.

“Why?” Reina asked after a long moment of silence. “Why are you guys being so protective and supportive of me, I’m not worth the hassle. I’m such a burden on everyone around me” 

Before I could answer her question, Anna had beaten me to it as she bonks Reina on the head as she looks at the redhead with a confused look on her face while rubbing the bruise that was more than likely forming.

“I swear that you’re such a idiot sometimes. Of course you’re worth the hassle, not that we think that you are but you’re our friend and there’s nothing that we wouldn’t do for you. The more that you try to get rid of us, the more that we keep coming back” Anna said crossing her arms

“Sounds like herpes” Reina said smirking.

“Oh my God, I swear that I can never have a serious moment with you” Anna said throwing her arms up in exasperation.

“But Anna is correct that we will not abandon you no matter what” I said smiling. 

Reina looks between myself and Anna for a moment before looking away slightly but I can see a ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Thank you” Reina said barely above a whisper. 

“What? What was that? Sounded a lot like a thank you” Anna said holding her hand to her ear mockingly.

“Oh shut up, I’m not repeating myself” Reina said lightly hitting Anna with a stray pillow.

“Where’s the love?” Anna said giggling.

“Behave you two because I need to take a quick shower before we head out” I said pushing myself off the bed.

“Go where?” Anna and Reina asked raising an eyebrow.

“We will be in Hong Kong for three more days and I want to experience everything while I can but I do not know where I want to start so Reina is going to give us the full Chinese experience” I said walking into the bathroom.

I turn on the shower before adjusting the temperature to my liking then disrobing, getting under the warm water washing over me and scrubbing myself clean afterwards I wash my hair. I turn off the water to wrap a towel around my body to realize that I had forgotten to bring my clothes in with me, sighing softly at my forgetfulness to walk out of the bathroom to find Reina and Anna talking when the gamer looks up to see me walking across the room. The rocker turns to see what she was looking at and her eyes widen slightly as I dig around in the closet for something to wear before grabbing something as I place chaste kiss on my girlfriend’s cheek and doing the same with Reina, returning to the bathroom unaware of the matching blushes on their faces. I swallowed nervously because today instead of wearing what I would normally wear, I decided on the outfit that I had purchased on the last shopping outing that I went on with Marshall as he felt that I should have something a little more sexy in my wardrobe. I put on a pair of ripped jean shorts that stops mid-thigh, a simple black tank top with a green game controller on the front, single upper arm bracelet, and a pair of red converses before walking out of the bathroom to see both girls staring at with their jaws on the floor and darkened eyes.

“Dude, I envy you so much right now” Reina said swallowing thickly. 

“Elsa, you look so hot” Anna said licking her lips. 

“Thank you but I think that the both of you started getting ready as well so we can head out” I said giggling slightly at their reactions.

“R-Right” Anna and Reina said pushing themselves off of the bed.

It was about twenty minutes later before both gamer were ready as we headed out in the rocker’s car, driving us all over Honk Kong showing us the real beauty that’s in the city. We did a few of the attractions for tourists but Reina showed us things that most would out from a tour guide before bringing us to a club called Cherry Blossoms and there was a rather long line to get inside but it did not seem to faze her at her, walking up to the bouncer. She walks up to the bouncer, whispering something in his ear as he nodded, allowing us access to see that the club that has a large dance floor, DJ booth with a small woman mixing different songs together, a bar off to side with people getting drinks, and what seems like a large Dance Dance Revolution game next to the bar. There was multi-colored strobe lights flashing along the dance floor as everyone along to the beat, having a good light as I and Anna follow the rocker to the bar, ordering something over the blasting music as the bartender grabs three shot glass to pour clear liquid in them.

She puts a shot in both of our hands before downing her, slamming the glass against the counter before another shot as we looked at each other for a moment and the game just shrugged her shoulders as she drinks her shot. I take the shot and the liquor burned on the way down sending me into a small coughing fit when Anna holds out her hand, gesturing towards the dance floor and I smile, taking her hand as she leads me into the crowd then moving to the beat. I followed her lead before the song changes to one of a much faster beat as I do not what came over me but I turned my back to the gamer, grabbing her hands and placing me on my hips as I sway my hips from side to side. I hear Anna let out a muffled groan over the music as her grip on my hips tightens slightly, moving in sync with my movements before turning around to face her, wrapping my arms around her neck then placing a kiss on her kiss. The gamer pulls me closer into her embrace, nibbling on my bottom as I parted my lips allowing her tongue into my mouth and it was not long before our tongues were battling for dominance then finally coming up for air.

We danced to a few more songs before returning to the bar to find that Reina had disappeared somewhere the bartender hands Anna a beer and something that is called Strawberry Lemonade Vodka before telling us that it was on our friend’s tab and that she is on the second floor of the club. The gamer takes my hand in hers, leading me through the crowd up the stairs to the second floor that looks over the entire club and it is less crowded as there is plush crimson red leather couches, two plasma screen TV on two parallel beams and there is another bar up here as well. We easily spots Reina sitting on couch in front of the railing with combat boots clad feet on top it, nursing what appears to be her fourth beer since we arrived here but what really caught my attention was the dishearten and sad look on her face. We walked over towards her before sitting on a couch across from her to follow her gaze towards the woman standing behind the DJ booth, mixing the song after song but I could not understand why she is standing at her until the DJ is kissed a man with long black hair tied in a bun.

The woman was about five-foot-three with wavy blonde hair with mocha brown eyes, flawless porcelain skin, huge bamboo hoop earrings as the rocker looks like the kiss physically pained her. It dawned on me that Reina might have a crush on the mysterious DJ as Anna comes to the same conclusion as me before interrupting our friend’s thoughts when she jumps slightly only to realize that it is only us then relaxing slightly.

“So this is where you disappeared to” Anna said looking around. “Nice, I like it” 

“I thought you guys were dancing on the dance floor” Reina said raising an eyebrow.

“We were but we decided to take a break although _someone_ decided to disappear without saying a word”

“Sorry, I doubt that should give you guys some space” Reina said shrugging her shoulders.

“Rei, if we wanted space then we would have said so” said Anna said wrapping her arm around Reina’s shoulders.

“Right” Reina said with a nod.

“So who’s the DJ? You know her?” Anna asked tactless.

Reina chokes on her beer, staring at Anna with an incredulous look as I shake my head at my girlfriend’s tactics, deciding to step in as I move to sit next to the rocker while she tries to think of response.

“Her name’s Asami. She’s an old friend from middle school as she was one of the few people that actually talked to me and I had a bit of a crush on her but I never said anything because she was dating the smartest guy in our class as he was the class president at the time. He didn’t like me too much but she moved away after graduation but emailed each other from time to time but I knew that nothing would come it since she lived in Barcelona” Reina said taking a sip from her beer. 

“But she’s in this club, if that’s not fate or a sign or whatever you want to call it as it means that you’re meant to rekindled your friendship or some more” Anna said smiling.

“Or it’s just a coincidence” Reina said rolling her eyes.

“Reina, I do not know if this means that you and Asami could become something but if you do not try then you are going to regret it and wonder what could have happened. You are meant to have something good in your life and if it is meant to be platonic or romantic but you should put yourself out there” I said taking her hand in my own. 

“I do not know, Elsa” Reina said disheartened. “I don’t think I’m worth the hassle” 

Before I say something, Anna stands up then walks down the stairs toward the DJ booth as whispers something in Asami’s ear, gesturing towards us and recognition flashes across her face. She hands over her headphones to someone before following the gamer up where we were sitting as Reina tries to calm her beating heart as the DJ practically jumps into her former classmate’s arms without a second thought.

“Oh my God Rei, it’s been so long. How are you?” Asami asked excitedly.

“I’m g-great. You work here? Where did you come back?” Reina asked smiling nervously.

“About a year ago, I loved Barcelona but there’s nothing like Hong Kong ya know” Asami ssaid smiling when she notice me and Anna. “Where are my manners? I’m Asami Song and you must be friends of Reina” 

“I’m Elsa and this is my girlfriend Anna” I said shaking her hand. 

“Nice to meet you both so Reina, I assume that your girlfriend’s here too?” Asami asked raising an curious eyebrow.

“N-No, she’s h-here. I mean I d-don’t have a girlfriend” Reina stammers, cheeks bright red. 

“I never seen Reina so flushed before” Anna laughs. 

“Reina has always been the shy and quiet type” Asami giggles. 

“Shy and quiet? Are we talking about the person?” Anna asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, she used to stutter and trip over her shoe laces” Asami said lacing her finger in Reina’s hair. 

“Asami!” Reina whines.

“What? It’s true. You were adorable back then but I guess you grew out of it and came into your own although I’m hoping that you’re still that sweet girl that I used to know” Asami said fondly. 

“I do not think that Reina has changed that much from when you went to school together although she has a gain a boost in confidence” I said smiling. 

“But I’m warning you now that she’s a huge pervert” Anna smirks. 

Reina glares at her and if looks could kill as the two get lost in a conversion of their own while we discreet leave them to talk and reminisce about their shared past. We danced to a few more songs and had a few more drink as my mind was buzzing when the rocker and DJ comes down with sexual tension radiating off of them in waves. We went back to the hotel as Reina and Asami barely made it to entrance before trying to suck the other’s tongue out of their mouth as Anna and I made sure that they made it to the rocker’s room before they starting to rip each other’s clothes off

* * *

End of ch. 21


	22. Chapter 22

Over the course the last few days in China, the four of us were nearly inseparable and it seems like Reina’s spirits have brighten considerably as she and Asami have gotten rather close especially since the DJ made it known that she was single. The rocker had inquired about the man at the club as it turns out that it was a boyfriend from Asami’s past that couldn’t seem to take a hint that they were no longer together. Reina had repressed her nerves, asking the DJ out on a date which she immediately agreed by hugging the nervous girl and nearly knocking her down by the sheer force. The duo showed me and Elsa the hidden places that most tourist would’ve missed and this trip was indescribable and I’m gonna miss it but I’m miss my family and friends in California so when Elsa and I are at the airport, there was this bittersweet feeling about it. I wasn’t planning on having my girlfriend surprise me by coming up and spending time with me or the fact that I made two lifelong friends but I know that this separation is only temporary and we’ll see each other again because I honestly believe that friendship can transcend any amount of time or distance.

I’m not ever gonna forget the adventure here because they only happen recently and I know that I’m not going to look back on them when I’m old and in a nursing home especially after the bar fight that Reina and I kinda sorta inadvertently started but it wasn’t our fault. How was we supposed to know that the guy’s hair was actually a toupee? We tried to fix it but no the guy had to take a swing at us and missed horribly but it was pretty funny but now we can’t go back that club anymore. Elsa was sitting in-between me and the rocker with her arms crossed with a sad look on her face next to her girlfriend who wasn’t pleased with her at the moment as the taller girl’s sporting an angry red mark in the shape of a hand, obviously licking her wounds and bruised ego. Well she did deserve that one, she should’ve known that it wasn’t going to end well. She’s lucky the girl’s boyfriend didn’t punch her lights out. You see Reina was talking to this random girl at the bar and I had tried to warn her that it wasn’t a good idea because she was getting hit on but she waved me off.

The next thing that I knew was this big muscle bound guy didn’t like that the rocker was talking to his but in her defense, the guy did look old enough to be her father but whatever. Reina had said must’ve really pissed off as the slap she received was loud enough for everyone within earshot to hear before returning with a bruised cheek and more bruised ego. Our girlfriends currently aren’t happy with either of us at the moment because well, we might have almost have gotten arrested for getting a little too drunk before mouthing off to some cops but the only reason why they didn’t throw us in jail is because she had put on amazing performance with tears and everything about how she couldn’t stand the thought of losing me and how much she needed me, more than ever now that she was pregnant. I nearly shitted in my pant because I had actually thought that I had managed to get Elsa pregnant but the cops did us let go with a warning that if we pulled anything like this again, that we would get thrown in jail along with community service but luckily they didn’t see the graffiti on the wall just behind them if they turned around at time soon.

By the time we got back to the hotel, we found ourselves in front of a very hot and angry Elsa who lectured us for two hours followed by bending the both of us over her knee to spank us, making sitting down very uncomfortable but it was worth it. It was the first time that I have ever had a brush with the law before but I don’t think that I ever want to do something that will get me thrown in jail or getting spanked by my girlfriend again then the call for boarding our place was heard. I placed my carryon on my shoulder, standing up to face the rocker who has her hands stuffed in the pockets of her leather jacket as she shifts from one foot to the another, smiling awkwardly.

“Well I guess this is goodbye huh” Reina said lightly scratching her cheek.

“I wouldn’t say that. More like a see you later and we’re planning to come back. We expect you to come visit us in the near future” I said lightly punching her shoulder.

“We expect you to call us and we will make sure that you are not getting too much trouble because we will not be there to bail you if you do” Elsa said wagging her finger.

“Oh you know me by now that I can’t stay out of trouble if I wanted” Reina laughs. “But I can promise that I’ll try”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that she stays out of trouble” Asami said kissing Reina on the cheek.

“I guess that is good enough for now. I am going to miss you, Reina” Elsa said hugging Reina tightly.  
“Same here” Reina said hugging Elsa back. 

“Don’t change Rei but I think that you might be getting soft though” I said wrapping my arms around the both of them.

“Oh I won’t and if you ever tell anyone that I’m getting soft, I swear to God that I will end you. I got a rep to protect” Reina said lightly pushing me away. 

“Yeah but we’ll call you when we get home and don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do” I said bumping fists with her. “Bye Asami”

“Awww then Ill have to scrap most of my plans for world domination” Reina said laughing.

“Whatever dork” I said rolling my eyes. 

Elsa and me board the plane heading for the states, buckling our seatbelts as I wrap my arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the forehead as she snuggles up to me before letting out a content sigh.

“Do you think that Reina’s going to be okay with her family?” Elsa asked concerned.

“Yeah, she’s strong and she can take care of herself plus she’s rebuilding her relationship with her father. I’m sure that everything’s gonna work itself out plus she has Asami with her”

“You are right and I cannot wait to see everyone when we return home” Elsa said resting her head on my shoulder.

“Me too. I can‘t wait to see the guys and I think that Oliver is gonna our help with Marshall and the wedding” I said chuckling.

“Why do you say that?” Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

“According to his last text that he sent me, Marshall is turning into a real Bridezilla” I said showing her the text message.

“Sounds like we have our work cut out for us when we come back” 

“Why did we agree this?” I groaned.

“Because they are our friends and we want them to have a memorable wedding day” Elsa said smiling. “And maybe one day, we will have one of our own” 

“Of course we will because we’re endgame” I said kissing her on the lips.

“We are what?” Elsa asked furrowing her eyebrows together. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain it to your later” I said chuckling. 

During a good part of the flight back, I felt like I was having a staring contest with the girl in the seat in front of us but she didn’t say much although she did get me thinking what it would be like to have kid and raising a family. Growing as a intersex, there was always a possibility of being sterile or having a very low sperm count, discouraging me from having a family of my own and I doubt that Jessica would stay faithful to me so I didn’t think it would happen but looking down at the sleeping woman next to me. I have no doubt in my mind that I want to have a family of my own but I know that it’s a little too soon to be thinking about that right now with how long we’ve been dating but it’s something to worth considering as I can’t think of anyone that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I wouldn’t mind having a couple of mini-mes and mini-Elsas running away and Elsa being my wife, growing old together and traveling to exotic places if we choose to but as along as she’s by my side, I don’t care where life takes us as long as we’re doing it together. When we finally touched down, we found our friends and family waiting for us at the gates as Olaf throws himself into his older sister’s arms as Flynn lifts me off of the ground in a bear hug.

“Okay my turn, pass her Flynn” Hans said scooping me in his arms.

“I’m not a bottle of Ciroc, Hans” I said smacking him upside of the head.

“I know but that doesn’t mean that I can’t miss my favorite little cousin” Hans said ruffling my hair.

“Hey! What does that make me then?” Flynn asked frowning.

“Anyway how was Hong Kong, get into mischief out there?” Hans asked curious.  
“Well you could say that but I’ll tell you when Mom and Dad aren’t around” I said glancing at Mom and Dad.

“I look forward to it” Hans said chuckling.

“It’s good to see you, kiddo and hope that you enjoy your trip because it’s gonna get a little busy around here with all the tournaments coming up but it’s good to see your face” Dad said hugging me.

“It’s good to see you too” I said returning the hug. “It’s good to be home”

* * *

End of ch. 22

 


	23. Chapter 23

I don’t know how Elsa managed to pull it off but she did an amazing job at planning and making sure that everything ran smoothly for Marshall and Oliver during the wedding. The food was delicious, the music was banging, the grooms looked very handsome as they couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other and I’m pretty sure that this day that they both envisioned as the married couple had conflicting ideas of how they wanted things to go. The bride managed to combined their ideas very well to create something truly magical and amazing but seeing her work laser focus and giving out orders to the wedding staff just turns me on. I know that we’re not planning to get married any time soon as we’re taking things slow and enjoying being together, pressure free but wonder what Elsa wants for own wedding day or what she envisioned for that day. According to Mom, her wedding is something that every girl imagined from a very young age with me being the exception as I thought that I would find someone that would be able to past my abnormal anatomy.

After being with the bride and her not being disgusted by me, I find myself wondering what our life would be like if we stay long enough to get married and everything that comes afterwards as it subconsciously brings a smile to my face. The wedding was great as the now married couple heads off to Jamaica as the rest of us partied until the early morning before heading home to more than likely to sleep the alcohol off and I could tell that the bride’s more than tired. She’s been up since early the pervious day as she fell asleep in the car and I couldn’t be anymore proud of her, pulling up on the corner to unbuckle the sleeping women next to me as I carry her bridal style. Thank God Elsa’s light or else this would be really difficult. After like five tries, I opened the door to our apartment, closing the door behind me with my foot before heading towards the bedroom as I gently place Elsa on the bed before blindly reaching out for me. I kiss the bride on the forehead as she lets out a content sigh while I gather her sleepwear then move to unzip her out of her strapless dress to help her get ready for bed and it was harder since the older woman was half asleep through most of it but it got done. I quickly get changed into a tank top and shorts, slipping into bed as Elsa curls into my side as I wrap my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

“Mine. My Anna” Elsa mutters. 

“Yeah, I’m all yours” I said smiling happily. “I love you Elsa” 

I couldn’t help feel like someone’s watching and it goes on for awhile as something starts to caress my cheek gently, coaxing me into being awake, slowly opening my eyes to stare into a pair of ocean eye staring back at me. Before I could greet her, Elsa leans in to kiss me soundly on the lips as I don’t know what or why brought this on but I’m not complaining none as she probes my lips, seeking entrance which I happily grant. Our tongues dance around each other, not for dominance or anything like that but it was very passionate as the blood rush south, unfortunately the kiss ended too soon for my liking as the bride pecks my lips a few times before heading towards the kitchen. It feels like she’s purposely teasing me as she adds an sway to her hips as the bulge in my shorts becomes more prominent through the bed sheet covering it as I quickly throw the duvet on the floor. I walk into the kitchen to find my girlfriend reaching for something in the higher up cabinets causing her sleepwear to raise up slightly, revealing her ample butt as my cock twitches appreciatively.

I silently move over to the bride, wrapping my arm around her waist and purposely pressing my boner against her ass while pressing open-mouthed kisses along her slender neck and I could tell that it was effecting the taller woman as she struggles to concentrate on making breakfast. One hand slides down clothed stomach to her thigh, disappearing into the front of her panties to find soft curls while the other fondles her breasts through my hockey jersey that Elsa loves to sleep in. I tease her wets folds as the bride throws her head back to rest against my shoulder, gripping the counter until her knuckles turn white in an attempt to keep herself ground but I wasn’t gonna let her, pushing three fingers inside. She cries out my name as I set a fast almost bruising pace, rubbing tight circles on her clit with my thumb and it wasn’t long before she coming undone around my fingers then slumping against me. Seeing the pure ecstasy on her face because of me is an incredible feeling and makes me just much harder as the bride turns in my arms, kissing me bruising as she bites my lip teasingly before tapping a step back to rid herself of her sleepwear, in nothing but her panties.

I lick my hungrily as I quickly remove my shorts and boxers, kicking them off blindly as I stare at my girlfriend’s ample chest and her rose nipples before taking one into my mouth, sucking and nipping at them. Elsa holds my head close as she wraps her petite hand around my length, jerking me off slowly as I lift her onto the counter, removing her panties then spread her legs apart to reveal her dripping sex to me. I lick my dry lips as I grip myself, positioning my cock at her entrance. I sheath myself in my girlfriend’s hot pussy in one thrust causing the both of us to moan as I stop myself from moving, allowing the bride to get used to intrusion but thankfully the wait wasn’t too long as long, creamy legs wrap themselves around my waist. We move together in sync with each other as Elsa wraps her arms around my neck as I nip and suck on her neck while fondling her breasts, pinching and twisting at her nipples. The bride chanting my name spur me on as the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, quickly finding that spot that drives her crazy and hitting it over and over again before coming undone.

A few more thrusts and I wasn’t far behind Elsa, filling her with my cum as we try to calm down from our intense orgasm as the older women pulls me in close, kissing me passionately before off of the counter to finishing making breakfast. Once breakfast was made and eaten, the rest of day was pretty chill as I put in a little work today with my girlfriend cuddled up at my side before suggesting a trip to the park to get some fresh air and since the park’s pretty close, there was no point in taking the truck. We walk hand in hand to the park to see that there was kids playing in the playground under the watchful of their parents or feeding the ducks in the pond, families having picnics and couples just enjoying each others’ company. A light breeze flow through the park as we leisurely walk along the path, passing Roger and Jessica on the way but neither one of them notice us as they laid on their blanket staring at each other lovingly. I looked the woman next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and I couldn’t help wondering how I got so lucky to have someone as kind, sweet and loving in my life as a part of it has to do with Dad buying her for me online.

I was angry with him for thinking that he needed to essentially buy someone to love me as I got to know her and try to be a good person towards her, somewhere along the way I fell for her but I didn’t expect her to return my feelings. Once the pressure of eventually getting married as it was Elsa brought for against her will but now that it’s option that both of us have an equal say in as we slow pursue an genuine relationship together. This is the happiest that I ever been and hopefully the bride feels the same way as I wrap my arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head before looking up at me with shy, gentle smile on her face. 

“I love you” I said smiling. 

“I love you too, Anna” Elsa said wrapping her arms around my waist.

* * *

The End 


End file.
